Harry Potter, The Second War Begins
by Mentally Impaired
Summary: After a bad start to the summer Harry starts training to prepare for Tom. Includes the DA, new orders, good Slytherins and major battles. No Harry finds love. OotP spoilers. Not Harry Potter super powers. Hmany pairings. Bad start, gets better as you read
1. Harry's First Day Home

I redid this chapter. I tried to make it a little better then it was before. Maybe sometime in the future I'll replace this with an even better one but right now I don't have time.

Make sure you check out the sequel to this...Harry Potter and the Fall of Hope.

Chapter 1 Homecoming Disasters  
  
Harry Potter is a wizard which isn't normal to most people but we all know even in the wizarding world Harry Potter is not normal. (Not gonna go into his life story like most authors do. You people should know it by now.) He has brilliant green eyes which use to be full of mischief and messy black hair that he inherited from his father. He is rather short for his age and thin, not skinny but thin.  
  
Harry Potter sighed for the umpteenth time. He had the worst school year ever and that is saying something. His godfather had just died, he found out he is the only one to kill Voldemort and he had OWLS! 'How much worse can a school year get?' he asked himself.  
  
His cousin who sat next to him was trying to keep as far away from him as possible. Which just happened to be impossible because he took up the window and middle seat. His uncle kept glancing at him, thinking he would kill them all and his aunt ignored him. The air rushed around him messing his hair up even more. His uncle brought some convertible when he was away at school.  
  
They pulled into the driveway and his relatives ran into the house leaving Harry to lug the stuff in himself. He dragged his trunk upstairs and hoped he left no scratch mark after every "thud" of his trunk hitting the stairs. When his trunk was at the end of his bed he went down and picked up Hedwigs empty cage. He brought that upstairs also and placed it upon his night stand.   
  
Harry sat there thinking for several hours. He was thinking about the end of last year and the Department of Mysteries. 'Why did I have to rush off like that. Sirius could still be alive if it wasn't for me!' Harry thought sadly.  
  
Soon Uncle Vernon voice boomed "Get down here boy and eat your dinner!" Not wanting to upset his uncle, Harry went down and ate his dinner. It seemed the Dursleys had given up on Dudley's diet. He was sitting there, taking up one side of the table, wolfing down food. Harry actually wanting his food, so hurried over and started to eat. When he finished he put his plate in the sink and trudged back upstairs.

'I'm sorry Sirius' he thought sadly, 'I'm sorry for forgetting about the mirror. I'm sorry for rushing off like that. I'm sorry for getting you killed because of my damn "hero saving thing"' The dark haired teen just lay on his bed, staring into space, lost in his thoughts. After several hours he slowly drifted off into the realm of nightmares.  
  
He awoke to a creek of the floorboards in his room. He opened his eyes and saw it was only 4:13 in the morning. He sat bolt up when he heard another creek. However someone said "Patrificus Totalus"(I should really stop being lazy and search for my books) before he could make another move. His hands and legs snapped to his body and he was as rigid as a floorboard.  
"Aw is wittle baby Potter afraid." That voice. He knew that voice. It belonged to Sirius murderer. Sirius's cousin and the person Harry hated, even more then Snakeface himself! "Hello Potter" Bellatrix Lestrange said. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Harry tried to open his mouth to say something but it wouldn't open. He wish he could give her a tongue lashing, curse and scream bloody murder at her. So he just settled for glaring daggers at her. "Don't worry Potter. The Dark Lord doesn't know I'm here nor will he be coming. He can't come here even if he tried. Which believe me he has tried and is working on getting past the protection around you. You are to slippery to hold on to sometimes. This way if you get away from me I won't be punished."  
  
'Defying Snakeface bitch? What happened to being his faithful servant?' he wished he could say. Harry just intensified his glare at her.  
  
"See Potter I need an heir. Unfortunately my husband never had one with me and he died after braking free from Azkaban. You're a powerful wizard, aren't you Potter? You can give me a nice heir." she said with a false sweet voice, not looking him in his eyes.  
  
'WHAT?' Harry's mind screamed. 'NO! NO! I won't let her! FUCK OFF BITCH!'  
  
Bellatrix took out several vials. One was filled with a white potion, the other with a purple one. She forced open Harry's mouth and poured the white one in. "You're gonna swallow it sooner or later Potter might as well get it on with." After several minutes Harry had no choice but to swallow the potion. It tasted like shit as do all potions Harry ever had. "See Potter it looks like you haven't hit puberty yet. This thing makes you hit puberty, it also will speed it up. It is an old potion not many no about. Luckily Snape knew about it." 'Reminder, if I survive kill Snape' Harry thought.

"The next hour will be like a week for your body. You'll hit puberty in a minute and then mature quickly, probably some facial hair and your voice will deepen. But that isn't all that is happening is it?" She sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around. "Doesn't look like you're treated well does it Potter. These things on the wall look broken and there is barely anything in here" she said, her voice had shock in it.  
  
"Is this how your family treats the famous boy who lives? In a small bedroom with barely any furniture?" she asked. "My, my, my"  
  
"They aren't my family" Harry said angrily. He was to angry to notice he was able to move his mouth against the curse. Apparently Lestrange noticed though and she smiled evilly at him, way to evilly for his taste.  
  
"So you can fight the curse can you?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "By the way you don't have to worry about your pathetic family. They're in a deep sleep in their beds, oblivious to what is going on. I wouldn't kill them even though I really want to. The old bat would notice if they died, which ruined half the fun of coming here. Something to do with his protection I presume."  
After the hour was up she took the purple potion. "It makes sure I conceive." she said as she saw the curiosity in his eye. She started to undress and those damn things called hormones took action and try as he might Harry couldn't close his eyes.   
  
The next forty-five minutes was a blur to Harry. Bellatrix had climbed atop of him and Harry had responded as any other hormonally challenged 15 year old boy would if a beautiful woman climbed on top of them even though they couldn't move their body.

Soon the body bind she put on him started to wear off. Bellatrix didn't notice as Harry started to wiggle his toes and fingers. 'I think she is having to much fun' Harry thought sickly as he stared at the bouncing figure on top of him. He held out his hand, 'Come on, come towards me. Come out of my night stand draw and come to me.' Harry thought desperately as he willed his wand towards him.  
  
He notice the drawer was sliding open slowly, like something was trying to escape but didn't have much strength. After a minute It finally opened up enough and his wand flew to his hand. He waited until he was able to freely move his arm. When he was able to bend his elbow he said the first thing that came to his mind. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Bellatrix was thrown backwards, bending Harry's private(Since she was still....riding him). "Damn" he hissed as his...member throbbed in pain..  
  
Bellatrix got up swearing worse then a sailor. The black haired woman shook herself before quickly realizing where she was. She quickly jumped to her wand and Harry's, he was able to move freely now with a slight stiffness in his joints, stunner missed her. She cried "Crucio" but Harry sprang from the bed as it exploded. Harry felt very awkward dueling naked with a naked Lestrange, not to mention it was really distracting.   
  
"Expelliarmus" he shouted. Bellatrix jumped out of the way and his dresser exploded. After another minute and many holes in the wall later Bellatrix gave up and did a quick Disillusionment Charm and raced out of the house. Harry put some pressure on the cut in his leg before quickly putting on clothes.  
  
He tried to race after her but she was invisible and had a thirty minute head start. He couldn't find her after several minutes of looking so he went back inside. He laid on his bed and curled up into a ball. 'Can't let the tears fall' he thought desperately. While living with the Dursleys you learned the crying only made it worse. You also learned that only babies cry and Harry Potter was no baby, he was a Gryffindor.  
  
He heard about fifteen faint pops coming from downstairs. He quickly got up, went to his trunk and slipped on his invisibility cloak. He hid in a corner as the door creaked open. Soon Dumbledore, Lupin. Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody and several Aurors rushed into his room, including Tonks and Shaklebolt.  
"Harry take off the cloak" Dumbledore said. The old man looked around the room and saw the destruction. "What happen here Harry?" he asked finally. "You do know you just did several spells underage."  
  
"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPEN!?" Harry screamed. "I'll tell you what happen! Bellatrix Lestrange came Dumbledore. While I was sleeping. She put a fucking body bind on me. Do you know what she did next! SHE FUCKING RAPED ME!" he screamed tears running down his face.  
  
"You said I was safe here! You said Voldemort or his Death Eaters wouldn't be able to get me and that as long as I was here I was safe! You said you would always have someone watching me to make sure! AND WHAT HAPPENED?! I WAS RAPED! I TRUSTED YOU!" Harry was crying now tears flowed from his eyes and his voice was hoarse.  
  
Dumbledore was looking at Harry sadly. Harry was silently sobbing and Remus rushed forward to lend Harry his shoulder.  
  
"Harry go with Remus and Arthur. I'll be there when I sort some things out." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Remus gently grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the room. They walked out the front door and to the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. They pulled out a old boot and they each put a finger on it. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval.


	2. New Look on Life

My internet has been down so it took awhile for my new chapters one both stories to be up. Hope you guys don't mind. Remember I want to know your opinion.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 New Look on Life  
  
When they landed Harry fell straight to the ground. His body ached and he felt like he would throw up. Remus helped him up and he walked towards the living room with Remus in tow. Mr. Weasly went off to get Mrs. Weasly.   
  
"I don't care Ron!" he heard someone shout. "What is a matter? You afraid that I'll be to good for you?"  
  
"Yeah right Ginny!" Ron replied to who was now obviously Ginny. "I'm the keeper for Gryffindor why would I.." He cut off as he walked into the living room and saw his best mate curled up on the couch. "Harry!" he said with surprise. He walked over to give him a manly hug but stopped when he saw Remus shake his head.  
  
"What happened? Why you here mate?" Ron questioned.  
  
All of a sudden you could hear Mrs Weasly scream "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS RAPED!?"  
  
Harry looked up wide-eyed. Ron paled and Ginny let out a sob.  
  
"M-mate?" Ron stuttered.  
  
Mrs. Weasly came in muttering how she was going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange but stopped when she saw Harry. "Oh Harry!" she exclaimed as she swept him into a motherly hug and started rocking back and forth, soothing him. 'Is this how it feels to be hugged by a mother?' Harry thought sadly. Harry often thought what it would be like to have a family.   
  
A strange memory was creeping into his mind. One he doesn't remember having. Like it was erased from his mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A six year old Harry Potter was sitting outside Number 4 Privet Drive exhausted after just finishing weeding the garden. He wiped his hands on his big t-shirt. A figure was approaching him. He looked up and saw a man about mid-twenties walking towards him with brown hair with gray specks. He was around 6ft tall and looked like he was lean. 'Moony?' Harry thought. 'Where has that come from. Why do I know him?' Harry thought.  
  
The man kneeled down so he was eye level with Harry. "Hello Harry" he said quietly.  
  
"Hello Moony?" Harry said in a shaky and questioning voice. The man, Moony, looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember that." he said.  
  
"You knew me?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes. I was best friends with your parents." Moony said.   
  
"Can you tell me about them?" he questioned.  
  
"Well you look like your dad. He was a strong, handsome and very smart man. He was loyal and the best friend anyone could have. You have your moms eyes and her nose also. She was beautiful and the smartest woman I knew" Moony explained sadly.  
  
"I miss them. Sometimes I hear aunt Petunia singing to Dudley and when I fall to sleep I try to imagine her voice singing as I go to bed at night. Do all moms sing to their kids?" he asked. Remus was very surprised at the child great speech.   
  
"Yes all mothers sing to their children." Moony said.  
  
"Even mine?"  
  
"Yes even yours."  
  
"What was her name and how come I never hear her?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Her name was Lily" Moony said.  
  
"That's a pretty name"   
  
"Yes it's very pretty and she sings to you. She is way up there, a lily in a field of beautiful flowers singing in an angelic voice for you and only you to hear."   
  
"How come I never hear her?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Because you don't listen hard enough. When the wind blows through a field of flowers, or a gentle breeze blows by you, listen and you'll hear your mother singing to you, her pride and joy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus have we met before third year?" Harry asked after a while.  
  
Remus looked surprise. "What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
"Have I met you when I was about six years old?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Well I guess I might as well tell you. Yes we have met when we were younger. I needed to see you. I know that sounds kind of corny and all. I kind of let a bunch of things slip you shouldn't of known and well Albus had to erase your memory." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh" Harry said. He got up and stretched.   
  
"I'll go make some breakfast" a tear stained Mrs. Weasly said. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Shaklebolt and Mad Eye came in.  
  
"Hello Harry" Professor Dumbledore said. "We need to talk about what happened." He sat down on an armchair and pulled something out of his pocket. "Lemon Drop?" he asked. Harry accepted one and popped it in his mouth. "Now we have Aurors looking for Lestrange now and they have orders to use any force necessary. I.." he was cut off by Harry.  
  
"You will not harm her." Harry said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked in surprise.  
  
"She is pregnant with my kid. You will not harm her." Harry stated.   
  
"Harry we don't actually know if she is pregnant." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"See you think there is still a possibility that she is pregnant and you still want to harm her. Plus I know she is pregnant she took several potions given to her by our favorite Potions Master" he said with a bitter tone, "to make sure of it. So you will not harm her. You will let her be until one year from now." Harry said in a tone of voice that said this discussion is over.  
  
"Now Harry you will be going back to Privet Drive" he was cut off by several "WHAT!?" "for reasons you know. You will always be watched by Order members and..." he was cut off again by Harry.  
  
"I'll go on several conditions. One I will be allowed to use magic outside of school and my friends too. Two I want to go outside, probably past the wards and protections around the house. You'll understand when the Order members report where I'm going. So you can either expand the wards or have extra security on me or you can just let me be. Three I want to be allowed to go to Diagon Alley for a day to get several things I want and need. Deal?" Harry asked.  
  
The others in the room were stunned. No one has ever talked like that to Dumbledore. At least no one that wasn't a Death Eater.   
  
"Alright Harry. I agree to the terms but it will be hard convincing the Ministry to let three students use magic outside of school." Dumbledore explained.   
  
"Three?" Harry asked. "Oh no Dumbledore not three. Six. There were six of us at the Department of Mysteries and five other people who are my friends. So therefor Neville, Luna and Ginny are included" Harry stated.  
  
"Right. I'll owl you to tell you how it goes with this. Well I must be leaving. Sorry we had to meet again under such horrible circumstances Harry. I'll be seeing you."   
  
"Good-bye Headmaster/Albus" they all said as he walked out the door.  
  
"WOO HOO!" Ron shouted. "We might be able to use magic. I'll be able to defend myself against the twins and their pranks!" Ron was dancing with glee.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Ginny said as she sat next to Harry.   
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"For counting me as a friend and for counting me as one of the people who might be able to use magic" Ginny replied.  
  
"Well now that you aren't sticking your elbow into butter Gin we've become great friends right?" Harry questioned.   
  
Ginny blushed "Right" she mumbled. Harry smiled at her.   
  
"BREAKFAST" Mrs. Weasly shouted.  
  
The remaining people in the living room went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Harry sat down at the table across from Ron and next to Ginny. He piled food onto his plate and started to wolf it down.  
  
"At least he hasn't lost his appetite." Mrs. Weasly whispered to Remus.  
  
"No he is a lot James when it comes to food" Remus said with a sad smile.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the day hanging out with Ron and Ginny. They played chess, spent some time with Buckbeak and explored the house. Had a few run ins with dark creatures but came out alright. Harry also talked to Remus about his parents and stuff. It did both of them some good.   
  
Soon it was time to leave and Harry went home. He said good bye to everyone and made a promise to Remus and Mrs. Weasly "Don't worry I wont get into any trouble" he told them he grabbed the portkey. "Well at least not a lot!" he yelled when the portkey activated and he felt the familiar tug behind his naval.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. 


	3. Preparation, Muggle Style

Alright. I wish I got some more reviews from you people who have taken the time to read my story. All well. Have fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Preparation, Muggle Style.  
  
When Harry awoke in the morning several days after his trip to Headquarters. He searched the nights stand for his glasses. He placed them on his face and glanced at the clock 6:30. He got up and put on the closest pair of shorts that fit. He went outside and started to jog around the neighborhood.   
  
When Harry came back from the jog he took off his sweat soaked clothes and hopped into the shower. After a nice hot shower he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to his bedroom.   
  
As he finished changing he heard "crack." Harry looked to the right off him and saw Remus Lupin standing there. He pulled out his wand. "Who taught me how to cast a Patronus?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Remus chuckled "I did" he answered. "Really Harry you'd make Moody proud."  
  
"Just what I always wanted too." Harry joked. "Why are you here Moony?"  
  
Remus smiled at Harrys usage of his nickname. "I'm here to set some more wards here. You know around the house and this room."  
  
"Do the Dursleys know?" Harry questioned.  
  
"They have no clue" Remus answered.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well I was just about to leave. So I guess I'll see you later," Harry said.  
  
"I might be as Mrs. Figgs when you get back." Remus supplied.  
  
Harry nodded. He walked out of the house and traveled to a gym/dojo a couple of blocks away. He asked if he could take some fighting and defense classes. Harry signed up for karate, kick boxing and kung fu.   
  
"Okay that will be $200(I don't know the British currency) for the two months of classes you will be taking for each subject. That will be $600 total."  
  
"Can I pay when I start my classes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes but you can't start classes until you pay. Karate is on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the afternoon at 4. That started this week. Kick boxing is on Wednesday mornings at 9 and Sunday evenings at 6. That starts tomorrow. And Kung Fu is on Wednesday evenings at 5 and Friday afternoons at 4. That starts next this Friday." She went on to explain that when he paid he would get the equipment needed and the basics of what he would do.   
  
When Harry was on his way home he spotted something in a window that he wanted. 'I have to have that!' Harry thought. He raced home after he finished gazing at the object.   
  
When Harry arrived on Privet Drive he went to Ms. Figgs. Remus was there sitting at the table drinking tea.(British people and their tea!) "Remus would you be able to exchange some galleons into about $1200 for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why do you need that much?"  
  
"Well $600 is for the 3 classes I signed up for and $600 is for something I really, really want." Harry explained.   
  
"When do you need it by?" Remus asked with a sigh.  
  
"Tomorrow please" Harry said.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow around 8 alright?"   
  
"Alright Remus. See you then" Harry waved good bye as he walked out of the house and to Number 4.  
  
Right when he walked in his Uncle bellowed "Boy get in the kitchen!" Harry continued into the kitchen. "Since you won't be doing your regular chores around here and since we are being forced to put up with you, you will be doing your Aunt a favor. She wants a pond put in the front yard. You'll be handling it you got me?"   
  
"Fine I'll do it but, I have classes I'm taking so I won't be here sometimes." Harry explained.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me as long as I don't have to pay for it and you finish the pond!" His Uncle said in a tone of voice that said the discussion was over.  
  
Harry trudged upstairs and too his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry woke up at 6:30 again. He went for his jog and took a shower. It was 7:30 when he was done. He had about 30 minutes till Moony came so he decided to do some sit ups. After ten minutes of that Harry collapsed on his bed for a rest. When Moony arrived he gave Harry the money.   
  
Harry offered to make Moony some breakfast since his relatives wouldn't be up for a while and he didn't feel like eating alone. When they finished Moony escorted Harry to his kick boxing class. After he dropped off Harry, Moony went back to Headquarters.   
  
After he paid for the classes and the class was over Harry raced to the store. His beauty was still sitting outside the store. He went in and purchased it and an amp. He also brought some sheet music to learn from.   
  
He proceeded home as he struggled with the weight of the purchases. He ran into Dudley at the front door. He was just about to leave until he saw the brand new case and amp in his cousins hand.  
  
"What is that?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"This is a electric guitar and an amp" Harry explained slowly.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Dudley question.  
  
"I brought it at a store now if you excuse me I need to bring it up to my room. Besides I feel like I'm getting dumber by the minute talking to you." Harry raced as fast as he could up stairs and locked his door before Dudley fully comprehended what he said.   
  
He picked up the guitar and practiced his guitar. He was learning pretty fast. "Another thing that comes naturally to me I guess' Harry thought.  
  
Soon he heard crack and Professor Dumbledore was sitting there. "Hello Harry. He said with that twinkle in his eye."  
  
"Hello Professor how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes now about your request for you and your friends to use magic. I managed to convince the Wizengamot to allow you guys to use magic. However yours is going to be restricted to your rooms. The others is restricted to their houses. Headquarters has the same thing." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Thank you sir" Harry said.   
  
"No problem Harry. Now I have arranged for you to be able to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Nymphadora . She has also forced the idea of you getting some decent clothes on me. So you will also be going into Muggle London also." Dumbledore said. "Now I'm sorry I can't stay but I have other things to do"  
  
"Good bye Professor" Harry said as Dumbledore apparated.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hope you guys like it. Next Chapter Diagon Alley and Muggle London. 


	4. Diagon Alley and Muggle London

Alright I'm going to do several votes. Vote 1- Should Snape be a spy for Dumbledore or a for Voldemort? Vote 2- I need help for Harry pairings. Pick 6 of the names. Whichever 6 girls get most votes Harry will go out with. Hermione Granger or Katie Bell or Ginny Weasly or Nymphadora Tonks or Parvarti Patil or Padma Patil or Blaise Zabini or Luna Lovegood or Lavender Brown or Cho Chang(BOO!) or Hannah Abbot or Susan Bones or Mandy Brocklehurst or Sally-Anne Perks or Some other character in another year that J.K. has never mentioned. None of them will be permanent but you never know what will happen in the future stories I make. Vote 3- What should Harrys view on Dumbledore be. Fully trusting or Regular relationship between Headmaster and student or no trust. PLEASE PLACE YOUR VOTES!!!   
  
Chapter 4 Diagon Alley and Muggle London  
  
Harry stepped off the Knight Bus as it stopped in front of The Leaky Cauldron. He glanced at the sky where the sun was just getting up there at 7:00 in the morning. He turned around in time to catch Tonks as she stumbled out. Tonks blushed as she straightened herself out and mumbled "sorry." They walked quickly through The Leaky Cauldron and straight to the yard out back.   
  
Harry looked at Tonks again. She had shoulder length, curly dirty blond hair with blue eyes, Sirius's blue eyes. Harry also couldn't help but admire her figure. He read about Metamorphmagus in a book. (He sounds like Hermione!) They have only one true form, their regular form. This was Tonks regular form and Harry couldn't complain.   
  
"How old are you Tonks?" Harry asked. "I always wondered how old you were"  
  
"I'm 4 years older then you. I turned 20 in March." she explained.   
  
"I never saw you at Hogwarts though!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"How could you I was always changing my appearance" she said.  
  
First they visited Gringotts. Harry took out two pouches full of Galleons and some Sickles. He also exchanged some money to about $2000 muggle money. This way he could by some nice clothes and have money left over for anything else he might want.   
  
They walked first to a store that sold trunks. Harry's was getting worn out. He brought a nice one with 4 compartments. It was similar to the one Crouch used in his 4th year. He would put books in one, Quidditch equipment(his uniform, broom, broom care kit, pads, set of Quidditch balls, etc.) and other games in another, clothes in the third one and everything else in the last one.   
  
Next they went into the Apothecary. He bought a bunch of every potion ingredient in there. He also bought two new cauldrons. One was bronze, and the other was silver. Add to that a bunch of vials and flask and Harry was all set to move to the next store. First he put his potion supplies and ingredients in the 4th compartment of his new trunk.  
  
They walked to Madam Malkin store after the Apothecary. Harry got his regular school robes and three robes for dueling. The inner layer on all of them was black Drake hide(a smaller dragon with thinner skin that could deflect a bunch of curses, hexes and spells.) One was dark green with a Stag on the back with it's head lowered, looking like it would attack. Another was black with a beautiful phoenix on the back, in flight. The last one was dark red with a lion and griffin(a lion with the wings of an eagle) standing next to each other. The lion was in mid jump and the griffin looked like it was about to pounce.  
  
Tonks talked him into buying several regular every day silk robes in dark blue, black with silver trim, emerald green, and scarlet with gold trim. He was also talked into buying two dress robes. One was a forest green with silver trim, it had silver cuffs and a silver clasp. Harry thought it was too Slytherin but Tonks persisted. The other one was a dark blood red with gold trim, cuffs and a gold clasp. Harry liked that one better. He put his new robes on the third compartment.  
  
The next shop they visited was Flourish and Botts. Harry got all kinds of advanced books. He purchased Defense Against the Darkest of Arts, How to Survive in a Duel, 200 Curses Hexes and Spells, History of the Dark Arts, So You Wanna Be an Auror, which he was shocked to see was written by his father and Sirius, Transfiguration for the Advanced, Charms They Don't teach You in School and a bunch more. The books were placed in the first compartment.  
  
Harry managed to convince Tonks to let him go down Knockturn Alley. They walked quickly to a book store where Harry purchased Occlumency and Legilimency: Magic of the Mind. He put these two with the other books. They quickly exited the shop and were on their way to Olivanders but stopped when a shop caught his eye. "Tattoos" Harry quickly ducked inside before Tonks could object.  
  
The wall was filled with many designs and drawings. At the sound of the bell that hung above the door a guy with long brown hair came out. "How may I help you?" he asked in a Bulgarian accent.   
  
"I'd like a tattoo" Harry explained. 'He works in a tattoo shop. I come in to the tattoo shop and he asks how can he help me?' Harry thought.  
  
"Right would you like to pick one or would you like to use this new potion that just came out." the guy asked.  
  
"What is the difference?" Harry questioned. Tonks took a seat in the corner. 'Molly will not like this at all' she thought.  
  
"Well when you pick one you choose the design and where you want it. The potion picks the spot and design based on your magic. The potion is also quite painful."   
  
"I guess I'll try the potion" Harry said confidently. The guy nodded and came back with the potion. He handed it to Harry, who chugged it.  
  
All of a sudden intense pain started to coarse through his veins. It felt like his muscles were ripping apart and his skin was being poked with a white-hot needle. After 10 minutes the pain subsided.  
  
Harry felt a weird feeling on his back and right arm. He took of his shirt and looked in the mirror. By his right shoulder blade there was a stag standing there with its head held high. By his left shoulder blade there was a flower, a lily to be exact. It had white petal and a yellow center. On his right side above his waist there was a big, black dog sitting with its tongue hanging out. On his left side above his waist there was a silver werewolf with its teeth beared.   
  
Harry looked on his right arm and saw a phoenix and griffin fighting two snakes. The griffin had one of the snakes by the snakes middle in its mouth. The phoenix had the other snake in its talons while its beak poked at the snaked head.   
  
"Whoa!" the guy exclaimed. "Usually when people take the potion they get only one tattoo. Definitely not 5!" (I took this tattoo idea from Harry Potter and the Power of Time by Rosswrock. Which I might add is the best story I've read.)  
  
Harry sat down next to Tonks to catch his breath. "Crap" Harry said. "How am I going to explain this to Mrs. Weasly!"  
  
"Yeah well I'll probably get the brunt of it because I was watching you!" Tonks replied.  
  
Harry smiled at Tonks and stood up. He paid the guy for the tattoo and left the shop. Olivanders was next.  
  
They walked into the shabby store and jumped when a soft voice said "Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs, Tonks"   
  
"Hello Mr. Olivander" they both said in return.  
  
"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Very powerful wand. Good for anything." Mr. Olivander said.  
  
"Yes sir" Harry replied.  
  
"Maple and unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, nice and flexible. Good for Transfiguration" Mr. Olivander said again.  
  
"Yes sir" Tonks replied.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Well sir I was wondering if I could have some wand polish and a wand holster. I was also wondering if I could get a second wand and a holster for it." Harry asked.  
  
"Another wand. What is wrong with the first one?"  
  
"Nothing. Its just that I can't use my regular wand against Voldemort because brother wands can't be used against each other." Harry went on to explain what happened when Tom and him battled in the graveyard. Mr. Olivander was stunned. He never fully knew what happened when two brother wands dueled.   
  
"Alright. Let's see try this one" and so it went. After twenty minutes and hundreds of boxes later Olivander pulled out an old wand that has been sitting in the store for about 100 years. "Mahogany and dragon heartstring, 13 inches, quite whippy" Mr. Olivander said as he gave it to Harry.  
  
The minute it touched Harrys hand green and silver sparks shot out of it. Harry thanks Mr. Olivander and bought the wand polish, two dragon hide holsters and new wand.  
  
Finally Harry and Tonks went to a jewelry where Harry bought a nice watch. It had several functions. One was it told time, obviously, another one was similar to the Weasly clock at the Burrow. It had ten hands that showed whether someone was either in Mortal Peril, Home, School, Work or Leisure.   
  
They went to The Leaky Cauldron a little bit before noon. Harry and Tonks had lunch before heading out into Muggle London, with shrunken trunks. Harry was weary to go with Tonks. She seemed too enthusiastic. He reminded her that they only had until about 3:30 that afternoon so Harry could make it to karate on time.   
  
She dragged him into a nice looking shop. The girl who was working at the time looked to be a little older the Harry. When she was measuring him her hands lingered longer then suppose too and Harry was feeling uncomfortable. With the help of Tonks and the girl he brought several pairs of blue jeans, black jeans, corduroys, dress pants, shorts and some exercise bottoms. They helped him pick out several rugby shirts and regular long sleeve shirts. He got a couple of t-shirts in different colors, a blue sweatshirt and a black sweatshirt.   
  
The next shop they went into was one Harry wanted to go into. It was a little on the punk rock side. He brought several shirts and t-shirts with sayings on them. One said "I'm just one big f$%&ing ray of sunshine aren't I?" Another said "Pulling a rabbit out of a hat is not magic. Now pulling a rabbit out of an ass is magic!" He purchased a black beanie and a leather jacket with a lot of zippers and chains.  
  
Then they went to a shoe store. Harry got a pair of dress shoes, white trainers, dark blue sneakers, black shoes and dark brown boots.  
  
The last shop for the day was Eye Care. Harry went in and got new glasses, small wired rim frames. He also got three sets of contact lenses. One was a pair of normal contact lense. One of them was brown colored contacts and the others were white color contacts.(All you see is the pupil. It's kind of freaky!)   
  
They called the Knight Bus and Harry was on his way to Privet Drive. He thanked Tonks when he got off and place his new trunk in his room. He put on his karate equipment and went to his class. 


	5. Harry's Summer

Okay ladies and gents. Several people have voted so far. Here are the results so far.  
  
Vote 1 Should Snape be a spy for Dumbledore or Voldemort? Dumbledore-2 Voldemort-2  
  
Vote 2 Which 6 should Harry go out with? (For this I asked you to pick 6 but some didn't. That is alright though) Katie Bell-3 Parvarti Patil-1 Padma Patil-2 Lavender Brown-1 Blaise Zabini-2 Ginny Weasly-1 Hannah Abbot-2 Nymphadora Tonks-3 Susan Bones-1 Luna Lovegood-1 Hermione Granger-1 OC Muggle-1 OC Cassandra McIntyre-1 the others have 0.   
  
Vote 3 How should Harry's relationship with Dumbledore be? No Trust-1 Headmaster and student-1 Full Trust-1 Trust but not Fully-1 (I decided to add this choice in thanks to a review)  
  
Guess what. In this story there will be a major love interest. Hedwig will find a mate and have kids! Yeah Hedwig! Hedwig is one of my favorite characters in the whole series of stories.  
  
I read Goblet of Fire yesterday for the third time and I noticed that on page 73 it mentions the Lovegoods. Luna lives by Ron and Ginny. I never really paid attention to that kind of stuff!   
  
Chapter 5 Harry's Summer  
  
Harry had the same schedule every week for the rest of the summer. He would wake up and go for a jog around the neighborhood. When he came back he would do 10 minutes of sit ups then a 20 minute shower. He'd eat breakfast and go into his room to work on his magic until 8:45 a.m. On Wednesdays he would go to kick boxing at that time and get back in time for lunch. Any other day he would go out to the front and work on his Aunt's pond.  
  
He would work out there until lunch time. When lunch time came he would go in and eat lunch. After lunch he would go upstairs and work on some potions. Harry really wanted to show Snape up because he couldn't stand the slimy git and enjoyed making him angry by succeeding in potions. Around 3:30 p.m. he finished researching and making potions. Then he'd leave for Karate on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Kung Fu on Fridays.   
  
The other four days of the week Harry would work on either Occlumency, Legilimency or animagus training. On Sundays and Wednesdays at 6 he would go for his kick boxing or kung fu class. They ended at 8 o'clock and that was when Harry would finish studying and practicing Occlumency, Legilimency and animagus.   
  
When Harry finished what he was doing at 8 he would walk to a café at the end of Privet Drive and have dinner. He didn't have to worry about the wards that much because Dumbledore said they expanded for a mile. He told Harry he tied the wards to Hogwarts and its magical power. So a Harry guessed they were pretty strong wards that Voldemort would have trouble getting by.  
  
When he got back from the café he would work on his homework for an hour. Ten o'clock is when Harry would pick up his guitar and practiced. He never used the amp though. Didn't want to upset the Dursleys. At eleven o'clock in the night Harry would meditate. It helped to focus his magic and clear his mind, making his spells more powerful, helping him find his animagus form and making it harder for Voldemort to get in. Harry would fall asleep while meditating and his nightmares were getting less and less every day of studying Occlumency and meditating.   
  
When Harry read up on Occlumency he was angered to see that Snape was doing it wrong. Snape just yelled at him to clear his mind and cast Legilimens on him. The book said that you should organize your mind into several layers of memories . The outer layer should be regualr memories that you don't mind others seeing. Like reading a book, playing Quidditch or doing homework. The next layer should have the more private memories. The book said you should have about three or fours layers. Harry's last layer contained his years at the Dursleys and the all the beatings and abuse they put him through,(well at least that is how it is in my story) information about the Order and so on.  
  
For Legilimency it took him a little over a week to get into the Dursleys minds. After that though it was smooth sailing. He didn't actually know how he would do on someone who could defend themselves against it like Snape or Dumbledore but he was fairly confident. He was even able to see what was going on in Dudley's mind when the Dementors were by him.   
  
He saw Dudley when he got his pig tail and Dudley getting beat up by some of the older boys at Smelting. So his cousin took up boxing to fight the older boys at Smelting. What Harry didn't understand though was if he felt what it was like to get picked on and didn't like it why does he do it himself?   
  
On animagus Harry was confused. After three weeks of meditating he found a handful of animals swimming in his mind. However the book only said that wizards and witches could have one. He saw a black panther, a white wolf, a griffin, a royal eagle, an alligator, and a PENGUIN!!!(I love Penguins! They are so small and they waddle around. Penguins are the coolest. Wait never mind scratch that. I'm so sorry but there will be no penguin.:*( I know, I can't believe I'm not putting in the penguins) and a snow leopard. He guessed these were all his forms. Which he had to admit kicked ass. He couldn't wait to see Snape. He would just love to have Snape standing on his desk screaming like a little girl while a panther prowls around him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was July 30 and Harry couldn't fall asleep even while meditating. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. 'I guess I can take a nice break tomorrow.' Harry thought. 'Maybe go to the park and walk around for a bit'   
  
When his clock flashed 12:00 5 owls flew into his room. He untied all of the parcels and letters. Several of the birds left. Errol, the Weasly's owl, was collapsed on the bed. 'Reminder buy Weaslys new owl. Poor Errol looks like he might kick the bucket if he has to make another delivery.' Pig was fluttering around like a maniac, a unknown owl was perched on the top of Hedwigs cage and Hedwig, herself, was on Harry's arm as he stroked her feathers. After a minute though he gently placed her in her cage and went to open up his letters.   
  
The first parcel was from Hermione. It was two books. One that she kept on insisting he read. Hogwarts: A History(Newest Edition) and The Heads of Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry you have to spend the whole summer with those muggles. I'm at the place we were at last year. I can't stand Ron! Don't get me wrong but he won't shut up about Quidditch! It is so annoying.  
  
I got my OWLS results. I got 16 owls!!(Hermione can get a higher score then Harry because she has more subjects to get the owls in) It said I'm top of the class in Charms, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic [Harry snorted. 'Cause you're the only one who stays awake'] I was disappointed to see I wasn't the top at Transfiguration. I was surprised to see Ron got the top score for Care of Magical Creatures. I knew I wouldn't get Potions because Malfoy is better then me, Neville is the best at Herbology and you are better at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but who could beat me in Transfiguration. McGonagall said I was the best of the year!  
  
You're able to come with us Diagon Alley on August 28. Hope to see you then!   
  
Your Friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
The next letter and parcel was from Ron. Ron got him a nice glass case to hold his Firebolt in. It would protect it from getting scratches and scruff marks. 'Remind me to get Ron a good present' Harry told himself.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Its really boring here mate! The twins are gone and all Hermione talks about is homework and the NEWTS. I think I'm going to go crazy! I got me OWLS. I managed to scrape 10 of them. Mum was right pleased. She kept on ranting about Prefect and 10 OWLS and how she was glad I'm not taking after the twins.   
  
Can't wait to see you mate!  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
He got the usual stuff from Mr am Mrs Weasly, a bunch of fudge, mince pies and a big cake. Also included was some products from the twins shop. The next letter harry opened was his OWLS results.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,  
  
The following is your OWLS. O-Outstanding, EE-Exceeds Exception, A-Acceptable,   
  
P-Poor, D-Dreadful, T-Terrible. (BC) means Best in Class. If you get this it means you have the highest score in the class this year out of all your peers.  
  
Charms-O Care of Magical Creatures-EE Potions-O Defense Against the Dark Arts-O(BC)  
  
Herbology-EE History of Magic-D Divination-P Transfiguration-O(BC) Astronomy-A  
  
Congratulations you got 12 OWLS! You are able to take Advanced Classes of anything you got EE or higher in and you can take regular classes for everything you got P or A in. Any class you got a D or T in there is no course for.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority  
  
Griselda Marchbanks  
  
  
  
12 OWLS that was as much as Percy got! He wasn't surprised History of Magic considering he fell asleep and had a vision. Divination was no surprised since he told the instructor she should of died already. The BC in Transfiguration was a huge surprise and he wasn't sure if he should tell Hermione, for fear of her wrath.  
  
Harry was so ecstatic about his results that he wrote quick letters to Ron, Hermione, the Weaslys and Moony about his results. He was just starting one to Sirius when he remembered what happen last year.   
  
'Don't think about it. You already got through this before.' Harry came to a conclusion two weeks ago. That it was partially his fault that Sirius died but it was also Kreatures, Snapes, Voldemort and Bellatrix. He couldn't blame Dumbledore because he was only trying to protect him.   
  
Harry fell asleep happy that night. However his dreams were another story.  
  
Harry was in a, what looked like a dungeon. There were several cells with rusty bars going from floor to ceiling, a good ten feet. In the cell farthest from him he saw a lump in the darkness. He slowly walked towards it. When he got close enough he saw that it was a man. He had long tangled black hair that was covered in harden blood and dirt.   
  
He kapt walking closer to the man. As if sensing his presence the man looked up. "H...Harry?" he asked quietly. Harry was dumbstruck. What was he doing here!?!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Dun, dun, dun! Wonder who it could be. I'll give you a hint. It isn't Harry or his father. And I only know four characters in the book with black hair that Harry is close too. So come on take a guess. 


	6. Break Ins at Malfoy Manor

Well I'm grounded. I've been grounded for two days now. In my spare time, which is almost every minute now, I write a new chapter. For those of you who have read my other story, which I highly recommend I need help! I got writer block for the story. Here are the results so far with the votes. I got e-mailed by someone who read my story. I'll post there results like the others. Also I would like to say I'm taking Hermione out of the running for potential girlfriends. I have an idea that I'm going to play with. I'll give you a hint it involves Ron and his jealousy. Sorry to all you pro Harry and Hermione fics. Hope you still read mine though.   
  
Vote 1- Is Snape a spy for Voldemort or Dumbledore? Dumbledore-3 Voldemort-3  
  
Vote 2-Which 6 characters should Harry go out with? Katie Bell-4 Parvarti Patil-2   
  
Padma Patil-2 Lavender Brown-1 Blaise Zabini-3 Ginny Weasly-1 Hannah Abbot-2 Nymphadora Tonks-5 Susan Bones-2 Luna Lovegood-1   
  
OC Muggle-2. For the reviewer who suggested Cassandra McIntyre I was wondering if I can use her for a misjudged Slytherin?  
  
Vote 3- How is Harry's relationship with Dumbledore? Full Trust-2 No Trust-1 Regular relationship between Headmaster and Student-1 Trust but not fully-2  
  
Chapter 6 Break Ins at Malfoy Manor  
  
Harry looked at the man in front of him in shock. How could it be?  
  
"Harry help" the man said. "Please get me out of here!"   
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?! What form does my Patronus take and why is it special?" he demanded.  
  
"It is a Stag and that was your fathers animagus form." he said quietly. "I'm at Malfoy Manor Harry, get Dumbledore. It is in some woods in Scotland. My parents use to come here when I was little"  
  
Harry awoke with a jolt. He had to rescue him. He quickly went to his trunk and put on some clothes. He grabbed his wand and ran out of the house.  
  
'How am I going to get to Grimmauld Place' he thought desperately. All of a sudden he felt a rush of air and a small "pop" and the next thing he knew he was standing outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 'I just apparated!' Harry shouted in his mind.   
  
He quickly remembered why he was here and raced inside. He ran into the kitchen where he saw his favorite person in the whole entire world Severus Snape.  
  
"Snape where is Dumbledore?"  
  
"That is Professor Snape to you Potter!" Snape spat out.  
  
"Too bad we aren't in school. Now where is Dumbledore?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Dumbledore is busy and has no time to be troubled by the likes of you" Snape said icily.  
  
"Tell him it's important!"   
  
"Potter" Snape began "Dumbledore has no time to waste on something as pathetic as you. Now I don't know how you got here but you go back home now! Just like you father. So arrogant and conceited it isn't funny. Just like your Mudblood mother too!"   
  
"Listen Snivellus" Harry said in a deadly whisper as Snape was thrown back into the wall. "I'm not going to stand up while a greasy git like you insults my parents. Just because they were better people then you is no reason to insult them like that" Snape tried to move but he was pinned to the wall, about two feet from the ground.   
  
That is how Ron, Hermione and Ginny found them several seconds later.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
Harry turned his head to her. All three of them took a step back. His eyes were glowing with an intense fire and Snape was struggling to be released from the invisible force that held him to the wall.  
  
"Harry mate calm down." Ron said.   
  
After several minutes Harry's eyes returned to normal and Snape fell to the floor. "You'll be in for it this time Potter!" Snape said furiously.  
  
Harry turned to Snape. "If the innocents life is lost tonight Snivellus, I will blame you. Remember you reap what you sow" Harry said in a quiet voice. He turned and looked at his friends. He gave them a small smile and with another rush of air and a small "pop" he was gone.  
  
Harry ran to Number 4 Privet Drive and raced up the stairs to his room. He went into his trunk and took out a dueling robe, his broom, and his invisibility cloak. He put on the robe and hopped on his broom. He opened up his window, placed his invisibility cloak tightly around him and his broom and soared out into the cloud full sky. After several hours of flying he was flying over some woods when he spotter a huge manor.  
  
It had big black gates that led up a long, wide pathway to the house. The house was black and had a haunted look. Harry thought it looked like the Adam's Family home. He quietly landed in the back of the house and placed his broom in the brush under a window. He pointed his wand at the window and said "Destranque" under his breath. It was an advanced unlocking charm.(It's Portugese for unlock.) He knew the Malfoys would have strong spell on the windows to protect people from getting in. Something a simple "Alohomora" can't open.   
  
He heard a click, wrapped his cloak around him and pushed the window up. Harry climb in and looked around him. Apparently he was in a little girls room. The walls were a light green and posters of unicorns were everywhere. He looked over at the bed and saw a small figure curled in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. She appeared to be around 11 years old and no doubt would be starting Hogwarts this year. She had long hair, that was the same color as Draco's. She had a rounder face then Draco and it wasn't pinched. She looked more like her mother. 'I must admit Mrs. Malfoy is very beautiful' Harry thought.   
  
Harry quietly pulled the comforter at the end of the bed and covered her up in it. He tip toed out of the room. He crept down the hallway and saw a door that had a wooden dragon stuck to the door. Unable to resist the urge Garry opened the door and did some quick spells on the sleeping Draco.   
  
He tip-toed out of the room and continued down the hall. He came upon a stone staircase and descended down them. He saw a stone chamber with a heavy oak door opposite him. He walked towards it making sure to make no noise. He opened the door and saw he was in the prison area. He practically ran to the last cell where he saw the man from his dreams laying in the corner.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry whispered. Sirius looked over to where he heard his name come from. 'Crap I still got the invisibility cloak on!' Harry thought. He pulled off the cloak.   
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get Dumbledore!"  
  
"Snape wouldn't let me talk to Dumbledore!" Harry said desperately. He quickly muttered "Destranque" again. The cell opened and he rushed towards Sirius. "I thought I lost you!" he cried.  
  
"It's alright Harry" Sirius soothed. "Come on lets get out of here" Harry led Sirius out of there and up the stairs. He had the invisibility cloak folded in his hands since it wouldn't cover both of them. "Hold on Harry" Sirius stopped Harry as he heard voices coming their way.  
  
They started running towards the little girls room.   
  
"Stop! Show your self!" a voice yelled. A jet of red light struck the wall next to Harry. Dracos door opened and Harry had to fight down the laugh that threatened to escape him. He glanced at Sirius and saw he had a small smile on his face.  
  
Draco's hair was in a mohawk and it was dyed scarlet. He had several piercing on his face. Including his lip, nose and eyebrow. He would of looked like a punk except for the dragon footsie pajamas he wore.   
  
Harry quickly stunned Draco as he stepped out with his wand out. He threw a stunner over his shoulder and heard a thud as one of his pursuers hit the ground. They quickly rushed into the little girls room. Harry performed a locking charm on it and they both collapsed on the ground panting. Harry looked up and saw the little girl looking at him.   
  
She had blue eyes like her mother, who had eyes like Sirius. She was looking at them curiously. "Hello there sirs." she said quietly. "You're the one they have downstairs" she said pointing at Sirius. "Mommy says she wishes she could help her cousin but she is afraid of daddy and Red Eyes." the little girl explained.   
  
Sirius looked at the girl with confusion and pride in his eyes. "There is still hope for you, I see. I'm just sad it took Narcissa this long t realize her mistake." Sirius said. "I'm your Uncle Sirius and this here is Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm Ceres Malfoy" she said quietly.  
  
"Sirius I'm sorry to break this up but the locking charm won't hold for much longer!" Harry said.  
  
Sirius nodded his head in understanding. They both said good- bye to Ceres and hopped out the window. Harry picked up his Firebolt and they hopped on. Several beams of light missed them as they flew. Several minutes later they landed. "Sirius are you able to Apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes but I'm not leaving you behind!" Sirius said.  
  
"You don't have to. Remember where you first saw me when you broke out of Azkaban?" Sirius nodded. "Apparate there. I'll be right behind you" Harry said.   
  
Sirius did as he was told and a minute later Harry followed. They quickly covered the broom with the invisibility cloak.   
  
When they got to Number 4 Privet Drive Harry conjured a temporary mattress for Sirius. They both had a lot of questions to ask and some explaining to do to Dumbledore but they silently agreed they would do that tomorrow. 


	7. Explanations

I got some more votes. The voting will be over soon so hurry up and give me your votes. For Snape and his loyalties I actually think he is playing both sides. You know giving information for both, this way if Voldemort wins he won't die and if Dumbledore wins he won't get thrown in Azkaban. However in this story I asked you to pick one and so far I have 6 for Dumbledore and 4 for Voldemort. Snape can work for Dumbledore but he is still a greasy git that I don't like.   
  
For Harry and his 6 girlfriends Tonks had like 8. You people really must like her. Katie Bell has 5, Blaise Zabini has 4, Susan Bones 3 and Padma Patil 3. Those 5 will probably be 5 of the 6 unless you send me reviews that say differently, still send in your ideas no matter what though. The last one so far is a race between Ginny Weasly 2, Hannah Abbot 2, Luna Lovegood 2, Parvarti Patil 2, and an OC Muggle 2. Lavender Brown just has 1. It appears no one likes Cho (YEAH! I hate her!) or Mandy Brocklehurst or Sally-Anne Perks. For the reviewer who suggested Gabrielle Delacour, I would it's just that in the book it said she was about 8. I don't want to go against the book that much.  
  
For Harry and Dumbledore I have 3 Full trust, 3 No trust, 1 Regular relationship between Headmaster and student and 4 trust but not much. Please hurry up and vote because by Friday the voting will be closed!  
  
I noticed in my other chapter a big mistake I made. I called Harry Garry in one part. It says "Unable to resist the urge Garry opened the door and did some quick spells on the sleeping Draco."   
  
PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS!! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or anything to go with it.   
  
Chapter 7 Explanations  
  
Harry sat up groggily. 'Why are my glasses still on?' he thought as he blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes. 'Who is that?' he asked as he saw a clump curled upon the floor. Suddenly the events of last night came back to him. "Sirius!" he shouted.  
  
He jumped on Sirius, who still hasn't woken. 'Wow Voldemort and me could be dueling and he probably wouldn't wake up' harry thought dryly. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the sleeping figure. Suddenly cold water gushed out on Sirius.  
  
"YEECH!" Sirius screamed at he jumped up. "Thanks for the wake up call chum!" Sirius said, glaring at Harry who was laughing at him. Harry dried Sirius off with a flick off his wand. "Now I got a lot of questions I gotta ask"   
  
"Wait let me get Moony!" Harry said brightly. He quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment telling Moony that something important happened. He tied the note to Hedwig whop took off into the morning. "Come on I'll make us some breakfast"  
  
They walked down stairs where Harry made some breakfast. He set the eggs, bacon and toast on the table and Sirius wolfed it down like there was no tomorrow. Harry ate slower watching Sirius eat. When they finished they walked up to Harry's room.  
  
"Is this yours Harry?" Sirius asked pointing to the guitar sitting in the corner. Harry nodded "Do you play?" Harry nodded again. "Can you play me something?" he questioned. Harry nodded his head again as he picked up his guitar and plugged in his amp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miles away at Number 12 Grimmauld Place Moony, Dumbledore, the Weaslys and Hermione were all sitting in the kitchen when they Hedwig flew through the window. She landed next to Remus and he untied the letter. "He says he has something important to tell me" Remus said.  
  
"You can go Remus" Dumbledore said. "However I hope you remember the ward you put on Harry's room?"   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. I'll activate it now." he flicked his wand. All of a sudden a voice asked.  
  
"Is this yours Harry?" There was a pause. "Do you play?" the voice asked again. Another pause. "Can you play me something?" they heard a shuffling and something being picked up.  
  
A note was played. "What is that?" Mr. Weasly asked curiously.  
  
"It's called an electric guitar Mr. Weasly" Hermione explained.  
  
"Ekeltric?" Mr Weasly asked.  
  
"No electric" Hermione said.  
  
The guitar was still playing a song. Soon a smooth tenor voice joined in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Harry started to play a song that he worked on. Soon he started to sing. He had a nice smooth tenor voice. 'His mom could sing too' Sirius thought sadly.   
  
I'm not a super hero no matter what they say.  
  
I'm just a boy who became famous one day.  
  
I know you all think the world of me.  
  
I just wish you would let me be, yeah  
  
I went head to head with so much danger in my short life.  
  
And that's messed up considering 10 were under the stairs.  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll stand by me at the end  
  
If I kill Voldemort will you forget me and what I did  
  
If I die in the war am I still your Boy-who-lived  
  
If I fail in my fate am I still you savior?  
  
Boy-who-lived, yeah  
  
You called me strong, You called me disturbed   
  
but still your lives I will save  
  
you took for granted all the times I never let you down  
  
You set this on me, these big boulders  
  
And let it rest upon my shoulders  
  
But what happens if I'm not always around.  
  
If I kill Voldemort will you forget me and what I did  
  
If I die in the war am I still your Boy-who-lived  
  
If I fail in my fate am I still your savior?  
  
Boy-who-lived  
  
If I kill Voldemort will you forget me and what I did  
  
If I die in the war am I still your Boy-who-lived  
  
If I fail in my fate am I still your savior?  
  
Boy-who-lived   
  
If I kill Voldemort will you forget me and what I did  
  
If I die in the war am I still your Boy-who-lived  
  
If I fail in my fate am I still your savior?  
  
Boy-who-lived   
  
(Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down but with different lyrics)  
  
"Harry?" Sirius said sadly. Harry placed his guitar down and ran to Sirius. Sirius wrapped him in a warm fatherly hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Weasly had tears running down her cheeks "Poor boy" she sniffed.  
  
"Harry?" the voiced asked.   
  
"I think it's time you go Remus" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Remus nodded and flooed to Miss Figgs house. After a quick hello he walked to Number 4 Privet Drive. Remus knocked on the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "BOY!" his Uncle shouted. 'Leave it to Uncle Vernon to ruin everything' Harry thought. "What was with all that racket!?" his uncle shouted.  
  
"Forget about it uncle it was nothing!" Harry shouted back. He heard his uncle mumble something.   
  
Sirius and Harry heard a knock at the front door. They heard a conversation going on downstairs. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come on in Moony" Harry said.  
  
Remus walked into the room and saw Harry sitting on his bed with his guitar behind him. "Hey Harry" he said as he went over and hugged him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I get it. I'm missing for a month or two and you all just forget about me huh?" Sirius asked in a fake-hurt voice.  
  
Remus turned to him in disbelief. "Pad...Padfoot?"  
  
"The one and only, Mr. Sexy himself" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"It's Padfoot alright" Remus said. "Only he would think that highly of himself."  
  
"Moony you wound me. Now that he is here I got some questions to ask. Number one," he turned to Harry, "How do you know how to Apparate and how come you can use magic?" he asked.  
  
"I can only use magic in my room. The time at the Manor would be detected over there not here so I would have no worry. For Apparating I have no clue. When I saw you in my dream I just willed myself to get to Headquarters and ever since then it has been easy. It is one of those things where it's hard to do but once you do it, it gets easy." Harry grinned.  
  
"Now its my turn Padfoot" Moony said. "What happened to you? Everyone including Dumbledore thought you died!" "Ah hem" "Well except Harry but it was out of grief, I think."  
  
"Well when I hit the veil I just appeared in the cell. I think before the battle happened they put a Transportation Spell on it" Sirius said. Seeing Harry's questioning look he explained. "A Transportation Spell is a spell you place on an object. When someone touches the object they get transported to a specific location. The object that is the Transporter gets left behind, unlike a Portkey and it can only Transport one at a time. The spell usually wears off after about 5 people use it."   
  
Harry nodded his understanding. "Well I'm glad you are alive. I have a question though. The potion for becoming a Animagus, did it hurt a lot or what?" Harry asked.  
  
"It hurt like a bitch" Sirius said. "Wait why do you wanna know?" Harry smiled mischievously at him.   
  
"I'm gonna become an Animagus like you Padfoot" Harry said.  
  
"Awesome. What form are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Which one?" Harry questioned.  
  
"What do you mean which one?"   
  
"Well lets see I can become black panther, a white wolf, a griffin, a royal eagle, an alligator, and a snow leopard." Harry said as he ticked off the animals on his finger. Remus and Sirius looked at him in pride and awe.  
  
After coming out of his stupor Remus asked "Harry did you tell him what happened with Bellatrix?"  
  
Harry's features darkened. "Do we have too?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He is going to find out anyway might as well be now" Remus said.  
  
"What happened with Bellatrix? Did she die?" Sirius asked looking concerned.  
  
"Padfoot Bellatrix raped Harry" Remus said in a gentle tone. It did no good though  
  
"WHAT!!!" could be heard echoing around Surrey, London.  
  
After several minutes of calming down, several more minutes of assuring Sirius that he was fine and twenty minutes of Sirius ranting of how many ways he would kill Bellatrix Harry said good-bye to Sirius, who promised he would visit him as much as possible.   
  
The next two weeks Harry did his regular routine with a spring in his step. He took the Animagus potion and was practicing turning into all of the animals. He was getting far. The farthest he has gotten on any one of the animals was the griffin. He could get the mane, wings, tail, nails and the snout. A funny thing Harry learned was just turning his vocal box into a panthers. Then he would let out a roar that would scare people shitless. Harry would start laughing hysterically but his voice box would still be the same so it would come out as a bunch of short growls.  
  
Soon he only had three days left until school started and he would be going to Headquarters. He told his instructors at his classes that he would be leaving for school. They gave him books and videos on the subjects so he could study them while away. He was really good at kung fu and kick boxing he was pretty good at too. Karate he already had a yellow belt. (Ranking is different for every dojo or where ever you go. This ranking is red, white, yellow, orange, purple, green, blue, brown, brown with black stripes and black.)   
  
He could fully transform into the griffin, the wolf and the black panther. The others would take a little bit longer though. He was happy with his progress and knew his dad was grinning down at him glad he took after him in Transfiguration. Harry was told his mom was horrible at the subject.   
  
Harry glanced at himself in the mirror.(I hate reading stories wear over two months Harry is some buff guy. People that is almost impossible in two months make it more realistic.) His arms were lean and you could see the muscles were becoming defined on his arms. He had broad shoulders and his pecks were beginning to become defined also. His abs had a four pack that was forming. His legs looked like those of Olympic track stars. Harry had to thank all the running away from things he did all his life. Dudley and his gang, Three headed dogs, giant spiders and dragons to name a few.  
  
He just couldn't wait for school to begin. 


	8. Night Celebrations

Okay I got several more votes. Snape is working for Dumbledore-7. Snape is working for Voldemort-5 I also got several that said Snape should play both sides, 5 actually. Harry should go out with... Tonks-14, Katie Bell-9, Ginny Weasly-8, Blaise Zabini-8, Padma Patil-7, Parvarti Patil-6, Susan Bones-4, Hannah Abbot-4, OC Muggle-3, Luna Lovegood-3, Lavender Brown-1, Mandy Brocklehurst-1. I was surprised to see these two names submitted as options, Pansy Parkinson has 1 vote and Mrs. Malfoy has 2, who I might had is 16 years older the Harry and doesn't Pansy look like a pug? For Harry relationship with Dumbledore I have 4 with Full Trust, 1 with Regular Relationship Between Headmaster and Student, and 8 with Trust but not Fully. I got one for No Trust which brings that up to 4.  
  
The voting is over. So if you send me any votes it will no longer be counted. I have a perfect ideas on who the 6 will be. I'm actually going to go with what was suggested in several reviews about the Patil Twins. Actually I still have one vote I need you to decide on. Should it be Susan Bones or Hannah Abbot? I need these reviews by midnight tonight, which is Friday April 9.  
  
For Snape I think I'll make him work for both sides since the votes are pretty close. I'm still going to make him a greasy git, who Harry will humiliate. For Harry and Dumbledore, Harry trust but not fully. It is a complicated relationship where lies are still told. Like about Harry's ancestors, who one of them you should no by reading Right Under Your Nose, my other great story.  
  
Chapter 8 Night Celebrations   
  
Harry walked around the neighborhood wearily. The Order was picking him up tomorrow and he couldn't wait till then. He saw two girls, who looked to be several years older, walking towards Harry. As they got closer to him he noticed they were looking him up and down.   
  
"Hey you" one of them said as he passed them. Harry turned around and looked at them. "We're going to a party want to come?" The girl that asked had red hair, grey eyes and a nice figure. The other girl was blond with brown eyes and a nice figure also. Harry nodded his head because he had nothing else to do and followed them to a house.  
  
Muggle music was blasting and tons of people were dancing to the music. Harry couldn't tell what it was but it sounded like something Dudley listened too, "Rap" he remembered Dudley telling his dad. "It comes from America"  
  
He was pulled onto the dance floor by the redhead, who started rubbing her body up against his. Harry looked around him and saw to his relief that hardly anyone here knew how to dance. They were just moving to the beat. Harry danced with her for a couple songs until dragged off by the blond. After several times of being dragged off by several women and one time of explaining to a guy who tried dragging him off that he didn't swing that way Harry found himself in the kitchen. He took a cup on the table and chugged it down. He was really thirsty.   
  
The liquid burned his throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth. If Harry wasn't so thirsty he wouldn't of had another cup. After the second cup he looked around him and saw a big, metal, barrel sitting in the corner. On it, it read "Duffs Beer Delivery." Seeing that Harry was a smart kid, he put two and two together and realized he was drinking beer. He shook his head to get the dizziness out and walked back to where the people were dancing.  
  
After an hour of dancing he went back into the kitchen where he two other cups of beer. Soon everything started to get blurry. Next thing Harry knew he was waking up at the park by Privet Drive with a killer headache.   
  
Only flashes of what happened last night after the fourth cup of beer could be remembered. Dancing with that redhead again....her dragging him into a closest....Harry and the redhead snogging....door being opened by the blond that was with the redhead....people outside running as red lights flashed through the window....Harry running to the park.  
  
"Grrr" Harry growled as birds chirped. He got up and looked around him. It had to be around noon-time. The Order would be picking him up at 1! Harry scrambled up and was walking towards Magnolia Crescent when something caught his eye. Dudley and his gang were chasing Mark Evans around. Mark ran by Harry and hid behind him frightened. Harry saw Dudley's gang get more excited. Their favorite punching bag was here!   
  
"Hey Duddykums!" Harry shouted. "How do you think Aunt Petunia what act if she saw her Dinky-wuddy-kins picking on boys who are only 11 with his at faced gang!?"  
  
Dudley was furious and so was his gang. Forgetting that Harry could use magic Dudley let out a roar and ran at him. His gang following. Mark had run away to hide somewhere and people who were in the park was watching.  
  
Piers got to him first and threw a punch. Harry hit it aside with his forearm and jabbed at Piers with his left. Piers went to punch again but Harry grabbed his arm, turned around and flipped him over his back. Piers landed with a heavy thud on the grass.  
  
By the time Piers hit the ground, the rest of the gang, besides Dudley were in front of him. Two grabbed his arms and Malcolm punched him in his gut. Harry snapped his leg up and kicked Malcolm in the stomach. He took his left leg, brought it across his right and kicked Gordon, the one who was holding his right arm, in the balls. He let go whimpering and fell to the ground holding his privates. With his free hand Harry punched Dennis on the side of his forehead, where the temple is. Dennis fell to the ground.  
  
Dudley was right in front of him with his huge weight. He threw a punch, which Harry tried to block but was not able to, and winded up getting punched in the face. He placed his fingers on his lip and when he pulled them away he saw some blood. Harry dodged Dudley's next punch and head-butted Dudley. Dudley stumbled back and Harry punch him as hard as he could in the stomach. Then he threw an uppercut and hit Dudley in the jaw, which made his head snap back. Malcolm was back up and ran at Harry. Harry moved to the side and brought his elbow down on Malcolm shoulder, by one of the pressure points. Malcolm was falling to the ground when Harry kneed him in the stomach. Malcolm flipped over in the air and landed on the ground. Harry shook his leg to get the throbbing to stop.  
  
Gordon jumped on Harry from behind. He started to punch Harry in the back of his head. Harry's headache was starting to get worse and it was annoying the hell out of him. Harry twisted his arms around and shoved Gordon off of him. He got up and delivered a round house kick to Gordon.   
  
Dudley sat there looking at Harry. He started to back away. Piers and Dennis were right behind Dudley. Soon all three ran away leaving the other two on the ground. Harry staggered backwards and sat on the grass. Mark Evans came out of his hiding spot and the people who were watching walked away. The women glad they had some nice juicy gossip to discuss.   
  
"Thanks" Mark said. (If you people read my other story you would know that Lily's father real name was not Evans. It was actually O'Flaniggan. It was just changed after the Memory Charm was placed on them) Harry nodded his head.  
  
"No problem" Harry said. He sat there for several moments until he heard "Harry!" He looked up and saw Tonks, Remus, Mad Eye and Kingsley running towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus shook the ash off of himself as he came out of the fireplace at Miss Figgs. Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye came out right behind him. They had a small conversation with her before they left her house and walked to Number 4. They knocked at the door and waited for Vernon to open it.   
  
"What do you freaks want?" he asked while glancing around nervously.  
  
"We came here to pick up Harry" Remus said frowing.  
  
"He isn't here. He didn't come back last night." Vernon said.  
  
"What?" Remus asked alarmed. Vernon was about to reply until Dudley came shoving past the wizards and witch with a bloody nose.  
  
"Oh my Diidykins!" Petunia cried as she rushed to her son. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"The freak beat me and my friends up!" Dudley wailed.  
  
"Where is he?" Remus asked kindly.   
  
"At the park" Dudley said not even recognizing that there were other people there.  
  
"You don't mind if we get his stuff do you?" Tonks asked.   
  
Vernon opened the door more and they went up to Harry's room. They saw basically everything was packed. Except for some books and a flask that held a teal liquid. They quickly put everything into the trunk. They walked out of the house and to the park where they saw Harry sitting. "Harry!" Remus yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were carrying his trunk and Hedwigs empty cage. "What happened last night?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Killer headache" Harry moaned. Tonks nodded her head in understanding and Kingsley laughed.  
  
"I no what you need Harry" Remus said. "You need Marauders Hangover No More Potion"  
  
Harry nodded his head. He got up and followed them to Mrs. Figgs. After a small conversation they left.   
  
When Harry arrived he was not pleased at all to here Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasly screech "Harry!" The twins noticing his wince had evil smirks on their faces.  
  
"Harry are deal old friend" Fred said.   
  
"Did you have fun last night?" George asked.  
  
Harry glared at them over Mrs. Weasly shoulder as she hugged him. "What do you two mean?" she asked.  
  
The twins were about to reply when Remus came down with Sirius. "Here you go kid" Sirius said as he handed Harry the potion.  
  
"Taste like cherry" Harry said when he finished the potion.   
  
"My idea!" Sirius said proudly.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"That Hermione was the Marauders most famous potion!" Remus said.   
  
Harry quickly looked around the room at everyone. Mrs. Weasly was her usual self. Slightly plump, with red hair and a caring face. The twins were still stocky with mischievous smiles and everything identical.   
  
Hermione's hair had calmed down a little. It was no longer bushy but still a little frizzy. Her face got slenderer and her womanly curves had finally come. She looked pretty and if Harry didn't think of her as a sister he probably would of been attracted to her. She looked like she grew a couple of inches. Harry guessed she was around 5'4".   
  
Ginny, it looked like, had also have her curves come in. Her hair was down to her mid back and wavy. Her face lost the remaining baby fat and was slim. Harry guess she was 5'2". No where near his 5'10"   
  
"You guys created a potion for hangovers?" George asked.   
  
"Hangovers? Why would Harry need a potion for hangovers unless he was... Harry!" Mrs. Weasly yelled. "You got drunk last night!"  
  
Ron who was just coming down the stairs looked at Harry. "Alright mate! How did it feel? You got any left?" Seeing his mom and Hermione glaring at him he added hastily "Not that I want any that is" Harry looked at Ron. He was still a couple inches taller then Harry, probably about 6'3". His face had grown into his nose a little bit because it wasn't as long as it use to be. His hair was shorter then usual. He was lean with some slightly defined muscles. No where near as defined as Harry's but still there.   
  
"Harry why don't you take your things upstairs. You got your own room this time. Right next to Ron's" Sirius said. Harry smiled gratefully at him.  
  
Ron led him upstairs.   
  
"This Room is yours mate. We got our own bathroom!" Ron said excitedly.   
  
Harry walked into his room. (What are Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs colors? Gryffindor has Scarlet and Gold, Slytherin has Green and Silver, Ravenclaw has Blue and??? Hufflepuff has Yellow and ???) The walls and ceiling were dark blue and silver. There was a dark mahogany dresser, bookshelf and desk around the room. The bed was four poster bed. The frame was made out of ebony. The mattress was big and soft. There were several big pillows stuffed with feathers. The comforter was a dark blue and the sheets were silver. On the floor a hand sewn rug sat. It had all of Harry's animagus forms on it.   
  
Several posters were on the walls of various quidditch players. He noticed that most were from the Holyhead Harpies, the only all female Quidditch team. A lot of the players were hot and wearing robes that showed a little more then usual. "Sirius" Harry muttered under his breath as he shook his head. He looked at Ron who was gaping at the posters.  
  
The room was perfect for Harry. "Wow" he breathed. Ron nodded his head in agreement since this was the first time he was in it as well.  
  
On the bookshelf were several books. All were written by the Marauders. "Secrets in Hogwarts Castle" "So You Want to Become an Animagus Illegally" "Pranks and Practical Jokes" "Famous Potions Made by the Marauders" Harry was upset that he would only be spending two nights in this room.   
  
Ron showed him his room. It was a little smaller the Harry's. It had orange walls and a white ceiling. He had a dresser, desk, bookshelf that were all made out of beechwood. The bed frame was also made out of beechwood. The comforter was orange and the sheets were white. He had a rug with a phoenix on it.   
  
Harry noticed he had many Quidditch posters with the Chudley Cannons. Harry also noticed one of the posters had the only girl player on the Cannons. She was a beater and was wearing a robe that showed more also.   
  
Harry put his things away and went downstairs. He walked into the livingroom. Ron challenged him to chess and after two losses Harry called it quits. Mrs. Weasly called them for dinner. Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Ginny.   
  
Harry made small conversation with everyone. He asked Ginny how Dean was. She said he was fine and he visited her at the Burrow once.  
  
"Harry" Mrs Weasly began. "We are having a party tomorrow for you." She continued after Harry got over the shock. "We invited lots of people. The Gryffindor team in your third year. Your dorm mates, and the people in the D.A."   
  
"Except that Smith kid" George said.  
  
"Yeah or Cho and her friend Marriet(sp?)" Fred added.  
  
"But what about the headquarters and everything?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Headquarters was moved last week." Mr. Weasly said "The Fidelius Charm is still on here but we decided to move it"   
  
Harry nodded his head. After dinner the four teens went into the living room. Soon Ginny and Ron went off to bed. "So Hermione did you tell Ron you like him yet?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Hermione the only one who doesn't know is Ron" Harry stated.  
  
"I've dropped so many hints yet he doesn't seem to notice!" she wailed. "Harry you got to help me! I want him to notice me and say he likes me!"  
  
Harry sat there pondering for a minute until an idea hit him. "Hermione what is Ron known for?"  
  
"His stupidity" Hermione said grouchily.   
  
"No I'm being serious" Harry said  
  
"Um his temper, his roles in your adventures and...um his jealousy. Why?"   
  
"Make him jealous!" Harry stated. "Ask someone to go out with you to make Ron jealous! Knowing Ron he'll get all mad and blurt our his feelings."   
  
"Harry that's a wonderful idea. But who am I going to find?" Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh no!. No Hermione you are not putting my life in danger!"   
  
"But Harry I can trust you and who else to make Ron jealous the you! I mean we both no he is jealous of your fame and fortune" Hermione pleaded with Harry for almost an hour until he gave in. Hermione squealed excitedly, kissed him on the cheek and raced up to bed.  
  
Harry went upstairs to make sure he had some Blood Replenishing Potion on hand.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	9. PARTAY!

Alright all votes are over. I already told you two of the votes answers. For Harry's girlfriends they will be Tonks, Katie Bell, Ginny, Patil Twins(every mans fantasy. I mean twins, TWINS!) Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones.  
  
Chapter 9 PARTAY!!!  
  
Harry was sitting groggily at the table. Sirius was giving him the run down for the party. All the guest would be staying for the next two nights. They would be bringing all the Hogwarts students to school. Today they would be going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies and extra stuff needed for the party. Sirius showed him the rooms the guest would be sleeping in. The would be five to a room. Boy on the second floor and girls on the fourth, by Harry's and Ron's rooms.  
  
The main room the party would take place in was on the third floor. It had a big dance floor with a bar and buffet table. In one corner were a bunch of couches, armchairs and beanbags. There was a big coffee table in the middle of the circle of seating structures. Harry also noted a stage with his guitar and amp on it. There was also a drum set, a bass guitar, a saxophone and a piano. 'Why are those up there?' he thought.  
  
"How is Mrs. Weasly going to make all the food?" he asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh Dumbledore is allowing a very energetic house elf to come here and help. He seemed excited that he could help the party of 'Master Harry Potter sir'" Sirius imitated the voice of Dobby, badly he might add.  
  
Around 2 o'clock Harry and the others went to Diagon Alley. Harry didn't need anything except his books. He went with them to the Apothecary and owl shop to get Ginny a new owl since she became prefect. She picked out a handsome male snowy white owl, who looked like he was 2 years old.   
  
He went with them to Flourish and Botts, where he got his 6th grade books for the subjects he would be taking. He was taking DADA. CoMC, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration. He was also taking two new courses that was being introduced to 4th years and above. One was Dueling and the other was Healing. All together Harry had 7 courses. When he told Hermione he got Best in Class for Transfiguration she was shocked. (For Harry's BC in Transfiguration I'm trying to show how much he resembles his father, not just in looks and how different he is from him.)  
  
After buying his books Harry told the others he was going home. After a quick Butterbeer at The Leaky Cauldron he flooed there.   
  
When Harry walked into the living room he saw Remus looking at a picture. It was a younger Remus when he was around Harry's age. He looked fit with brown hair that had a few gray. In his arms was a beautiful girl who was smiling up at Remus. She had curly black hair and hazel eyes. She reminded Harry a lot of his father.   
  
"Who's that with you Moony?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus sighed. "That is your aunt Harry, your dads sister." Remus explained.  
  
"I have another aunt?" he asked wildly.  
  
"No she was killed during my 6th year" Remus stated sadly.  
  
"K-killed?" Harry stuttered.   
  
"During Easter break Potter mansion was attacked. The only survivor was James's uncle but he had the same fate the Longbottoms had. Your aunts body was never found" Remus said. "I was going to ask her to marry me when she graduated." Tears streamed down Remus's cheeks.  
  
Harry hugged Remus. 'They didn't find her body. She can still be alive!' Harry thought desperately. 'Then how come she never came home?' 'Maybe she was threatened or had a memory charm placed on her or maybe she hit her head and got amnesia' he thought.  
  
Harry shook his head and made sure Remus was alright. He went to find Sirius and asked him what he would be doing for the party. "I'm going to hang out with you guys!" Sirius said brightly.   
  
"But not everyone knows your innocent!" Harry said.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Albus agrees that it is time for people to know the truth. So I'm going to start with the kids!"  
  
"But what if they tell their parents and then all hell will break lose!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Don't worry Albus will be here to welcome them. He is going to ask them to sign a magical contract that says 'If we tell you not to tell anyone about something, no matter what it be, that happens or you witness while you are here you will tell no one. Only discuss it with the others here to witness it using the "codename" we give you' See as long as they sign that I'm clear! Good thing Magical contracts seals people to their agreement. "   
  
"Okay" Harry said skeptically.  
  
He had no time to ponder this because soon the doorbell rang. Harry raced downstairs and saw Dumbledore greeting Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. They looked awkward having Dumbledore there. However Dumbledore promised that as soon as every came and signed the contract he would leave. All three of them signed the contract as Harry casually walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hello ladies. Why don't you accompany me to the living room as we wait for the others to arrive." Harry said suavely(charming, confident and elegant. Just incase you were wondering) The three girls were looking at Harry shocked. This was not the thin boy they saw at Kings Cross two months ago. They quickly got over it and followed Harry. Soon Hermione and Ginny came waling down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. This time Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, the twins and Oliver Wood came in. After several hugs and handshakes they all went in the living room. The time Ron walked out of the kitchen the doorbell rang again. Dean and Seamus were at the door trying to avoid Luna who was staring dreamily at them. Then again she stares dreamily at everything. After several minutes everyone had arrived and signed the contract where they were brought into the "Party Room" Soon the music started and people started dancing. The all stopped though when a scream was heard. Sirius was standing in the door with a large smile on his face and a bowl of punch.  
  
"Its Sirius Black!" some shouted. The guest who graduated pulled out their wands. Harry ran in front of Sirius.  
  
"H's innocent!" he shouted. "I've been hanging out with him for over two years. This is his house and Dumbledore. Me and a bunch of others know he is innocent. Put down your wands!" he snapped at them.   
  
They all lowered their wands. Some still had doubtful looks. Luna, Neville, the Weaslys and Hermione just sat there looking at the others. Sirius brought the punch and placed it down on a table. He poured some, took a drink and wished them all to have some fun.  
  
Soon the party resumed. People were weary to drink any of the punch. When Harry drank some and didn't drop dead the others deemed it safe. Harry was asked to dance by everyone including the twins, who he refused telling them he didn't swing that way, making them burst into fake tears. Soon after everyone was tired from all the dancing and the food was gone, they were all sitting in the seating circle. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" George said excitedly. The others quickly agreed. "Okay the rules are you are asked Truth or Dare. We have hear Truth Candies. A nice invention we created that makes someone tell the Truth for one question. The person will ask you the question. If you want to answer it you eat the candy and the question will be repeated. If you refuse to do the Dare or except the Candy you drink a cup of Firewhiskey!"  
  
"We are not having alcohol!" Hermione said angrily. "Most of us aren't of age yet."  
  
"Okay fine, you have to take off an article of clothes then." Fred said.  
  
This time it was Ginny who objected. "I'm not going to watch as my brothers take of their clothes!" she said disgusted. Many of the girls had forlorn looks on their faces, same with most of the boys.   
  
"Okay if you don't you are out of the game!" George said. "Now in order to pick on someone you spin this bottle and who ever it lands on you ask. I'll go first" he spun the bottle and it landed on Padma. "Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth" she said quickly.  
  
George looked disappointed. He gave her the candy. "If you could snog one boy in here for 10 minutes who would it be?" Padma ate the candy blushing. George repeated the question and she mumbled out "Harry"  
  
A pink tinge was on Harry's cheeks as Padma spun the bottle. "Truth or Dare" she asked Lee Jordan.  
  
"Dare" he said bravely.  
  
"I dare you to ask Sirius Black for his autograph" she said. Lee paled and refused to do it. Lee was the first one out of the game looking ashamed of himself. Padma spun the bottle again. It landed on Neville. "Truth or Dare" she asked him.  
  
"Truth" Neville mumbled.  
  
"Who do you like?" she questioned. Neville ate the candy and the question was repeated. "Luna" was the mumble reply.  
  
Neville quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. "Truth or Dare" he asked him.  
  
"Dare" Harry said.  
  
Neville sat there thinking until a grin came on his face. "I dare you to snog Padma for 10 minutes" Fred and George hooted and patted Neville on the back.  
  
Harry looked at Padma who was blushing. He got up and at next to Padma. He looked her in the eye, smiled and pulled her into a kiss. After the ten minutes was up Harry went back to his seat and spun the bottle. It landed on Fred. "Truth or Dare"   
  
"Dare" Fred said. Harry smirked evilly.  
  
"I dare yo to snog George for 5 minutes" Harry said.  
  
"No way!" he shouted.  
  
"Then I guess your out" Harry said casually. Fred glared at him. Nobody could believe that Harry got one of the Weasly twins out so easily. Harry spun again and it landed on Luna. "Truth or Dare" Luna picked truth. "Do you like Neville?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I do" Luna stated. Neville was blushing.  
  
Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Alicia Spinnet. "What is your deepest, darkest secret?" she asked. Alicia refused to answer the question. Luna spun again and it landed on Dean. Dean picked truth. Luna asked him the same question. Dean swallowed the candy and Luna asked the question again. same question. "I cheated on my Potion OWLS" Dean said. Hermione looked appalled. It was a good thing Hermione and the others signed the contract to show the others that they did too. It was a good thing Harry didn't and was included as one of the people who could tell them what and what not to discuss. "You guys can't talk about this at all out of here. If you do use the phrase "Tricked Chemistry" and the same thing goes with Sirius. If you want to talk about him use "Snuffles" instead of Sirius or Black."  
  
Dean spun next and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or Dare"  
  
"Dare" Ginny picked  
  
"I dare you to kiss me" Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny kissed him. "Corny bastard!" Harry said. Ginny spun and asked Angelina "Truth or Dare" "I dare you to sing a love song to Sirius!" she said.   
  
Angelina backed down. After about an hour of playing Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Hermione, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Wood, Ron, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Padma, Dean, Seamus, and Ernie Macmillan all joined Lee, Fred, Angelina and Alicia as they backed down. This only left Harry, George, Ginny, Parvarti, Katie(Yeah Gryffindor courage!) and Terry Boot left. (I don't remember everyone from the D.A.)  
  
Ginny finished her dare and spun the bottle. "Truth or Dare" she asked Harry. Harry was undecided. Every time he said dare he had to snog someone. So far he snogged Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Parvarti Patil and Susan Bones. When he said truth they would ask him about one of his adventures.   
  
"Dare" he said  
  
"I dare you to play us a song" Ginny said. Harry looked up at her. He nodded his head and walked towards the stage, ignoring the curious glances. He picked up his guitar and plugged in the amp. He started to play a song. Soon everyone heard a smooth tenor voice join in with the guitar.   
  
You've been gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I wish I could have met you  
  
The emptiness I have inside  
  
But now I guess it's just to late  
  
So many things remind me of youI hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
and even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there   
  
  
  
Harry wiped the tear out of his eye. "Love you mom and dad" he said quietly, however since everyone was dead silent they heard it anyway. Harry walked over and spun the bottle quickly. It landed on Katie. "Go and confess your undying love to Moo....Professor Lupin" Harry said.  
  
Katie shook her head no. Harry spun again and it landed on Parvarti. She picked dare and Harry told her the same thing. She nodded her head yes. "I'll go with her to make sure" Harry said.   
  
He lead Parvarti towards the kitchen. Remus was in there with Tonks and Sirius. Parvarti walked up to Remus. "Professor Lupin I love you. I've loved you since third year. I can no longer deny my feelings for you!" harry was cracking up and so was Sirius and Tonks. Remus looked embarrassed and so did Parvarti. She ran from the room.   
  
"Playing a Truth or Dare Harry?" Sirius asked between laughter.  
  
"Yup" Harry said.  
  
Harry walked outside where he saw Parvarti sitting on the couch. Harry grinned at her. "That was priceless!" Harry said enthusiastically. He held out his hand to Parvarti, who took it and pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the "Party Room" he told everyone she did it. Parvarti spun, it landed on George. "Truth or Dare"  
  
"I think I'll pick Truth for once."  
  
"Tell us your most embarrassing childhood memory." Parvarti asked. To everyone surprise George declined blushing.   
  
Only Parvarti, Ginny and Harry were left. Dean left to go to the bathroom as Parvarti spun again and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or Dare"   
  
"Truth" Ginny said.  
  
"Who do you like?" To everyone's surprise Ginny declined. They all thought that was easy for Ginny to answer. Harry quickly told the others not to discuss it with Dean. Thanks to the magical contract they had to listen and since Dean didn't witness the event they couldn't discuss it with him. Harry told them to use the phrase "Fires crush"   
  
Parvarti turned to Harry "Truth or Dare" When Harry said truth she asked him "What is your darkest secret of your childhood?" Harry's thoughts swirled with memories of being beaten by Uncle Vernon and being chased and pummeled by Dudley and his gang. Everyone in the room saw the pained look in Harry's eyes as he declined.   
  
"Parvarti wins!" George shouted. Everyone cheered. It was about half an hour past midnight so they called it a night. Harry showed the girls to their rooms as Ron showed the boys. Soon everyone was settled in and sleeping.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````I wish my parties were that cool. And that I could have girls sleep over. This sucks I want a cool party like Harry's! 


	10. To Infinite and Beyond

I forgot to say that the song in last chapter was called "Meet You There" by Simple Plan, with slightly changed lyrics. I got a review or two that says I shouldn't put my comments or explanations or whatever in my story, but in my Author Notes. I say no offense but this is the way I write. I think it is easier to understand this way. So when I'm reading something I understand what it means after I read it not till I'm done with the chapter. This way I don't have to wonder about it for the rest of the story. As for my comments, well I like it.   
  
If any of you have ever seen Celebrity Jeopardy on Saturday Night Live I'm going to use some lines from there. That is the funniest thing ever. I love those skits   
  
Chapter 10 To Infinite and Beyond  
  
The next day everyone woke up to a delicious breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, toast, muffins, hash, pancakes and sausage. They played a Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor Team in Harry's 3rd year against anyone else who played. Charlie Weasly decided to stop by and played seeker. Ron played keeper and Seamus and Terry Boot were beaters. The Chasers were Ginny, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein.   
  
The teams were kind of even. Ron was still a little nervous but a great keeper. Justin was chaser for Hufflepuff last year, Anthony was reserve for Ravenclaw (is that his house) and Ginny has been practicing all summer to make the Gryffindor team as chaser. Terry Boot was also on the reserves for Ravenclaw as a beater and Seamus was alright. No one knew who would be better at seeker though. Charlie Weasly, who could of went professional or Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century.  
  
The game was intense and a close call at the end. The score was 130 to 50 in favor of Harry's team. All of a sudden Harry and Charlie saw the snitch at the same time. The race for the snitch went on for 5 minutes before Harry was able to catch it. They were going right towards the highest goal post. The snitch went through it and Harry flattened himself and tucked in his arms and legs and shot through the post with it. He actually dislocated his shoulder but he didn't care. He beat the Hogwarts legendary Charlie Weasly.   
  
Harry had quite a tongue lashing from Mrs. Weasly when he came in with a dislocated shoulder. By the time the game ended lunch was being served. They all enjoyed some sandwiches and pumpkin juice.   
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent doing magic, the others were excited in finding out they could use it there, and dancing. Soon it was bed time again and the students shuffled up to bed. Harry couldn't go to sleep so went to the party room. The older students who graduated were all sitting there drinking firewhiskey.   
  
"Hey Harry want some?" Fred asked. Angelina and Alicia looked shock that he would offer some to a minor.  
  
Harry nodded his head and took a cup. He drank have and winced a litlle as the burning liquid went down his throat. "If you get hangovers tomorrow I got some Marauders Hangover No More Potion in my trunk. Ask me if you need any before I leave" The others nodded and Harry spent an hour with them drinking the whiskey and talking about anything.  
  
Harry woke up the next day to Hermione pounding on the door. "Harry UP!" she screamed.  
  
"Not os loud" Harry mumbled. The door creaked open and Hermione peeked in. She saw Harry was still in bed so she walked in.   
  
"Get up now!" She said loudly.  
  
Harry winced. "Get me the flask with the gray liquid. It's in the 4th compartment of my trunk." Harry whispered, hoping not to disturb his headache anymore. Hermione did as she was told and Harry chugged the liquid.   
  
He sat up groggily. "Hurry up Harry I want to put the plan into action."  
  
"What plan?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know about making Ron jealous" Hermione said like it was obvious.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hermione make sure I have enough Blood Replenishing Potion in there" harry said pointing to his trunk.  
  
"You got a container full. Why would you need it anyway?" she question.  
  
"So when Ron beats the shit out of me!" Harry said.   
  
"He will not!" Hermione stated.   
  
"Yeah right" Harry said under his breath. "Where his Ron?"   
  
"Downstairs eating breakfast" Hermione told him.  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed his things and walked towards the door that led to his private bathroom he shared with Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny hurried downstairs still in her pajamas. She saw Ron sitting at the table. "Ron Hermione is still in the shower. Can I use your bathroom please?" she pleaded.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me Harry should still be asleep. George told me he got drunk with them last night" Ron told Ginny quietly.  
  
Ginny rushed to her room and grabbed her stuff. She walked towards Harry's and Ron's private bathroom. She turned on some of the taps and took a nice bath. After about 40 minutes she stepped out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened the door and saw a wet and naked Ginny Weasly standing there. "Holy fucking shit!" Harry yelled as he closed the door quickly. He was blushing heavily.  
  
"What is the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No one told me Ginny was using the bathroom, that's what' the matters!" Harry said.  
  
Harry waited until he was sure he heard the bathroom door open leading to Ron's room and then close. He took a quick shower, grabbed his trunk and Hedwigs cage and rushed downstairs. He placed his things with the others and went to the kitchen. He sat down next to Padma and Parvarti. He ate his breakfast silently, making sure to avoid Ginny.   
  
Soon it was time to go and several Ministry cars pulled up in front of the house. They split up into groups and got in the cars. The cars pulled up at Kings Cross and many muggles stared as about 20 kids and a bunch of adults got out of several cars, loading trunks, owl cages and cat carriers onto trolleys. It's funny how no muggles noticed this same group of people disappear between barriers 9 and 10.   
  
Soon the kids said bood bye to the adults who set them off and went to find some compartments in the back. Katie went to find her friends in her year. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ernie, Hannah, Terry and Padma all left to go to the Prefects meeting. This left Susan, Harry, Neville, Justin, Parvarti, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Anthony to themselves. The whole group took up three compartments all the way in the back.   
  
About an hour into the trip, the prefects were not back yet and Harry went to find the bathroom. As he was walking a door slid open and there stood Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Lookey here. It's Potter with out his merry crew" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.   
  
Compartment doors slid open as people watched. "Lookey here." Harry imitated. "Looks like Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum somehow managed to get good enough grades to come back! Who's ass did you have to kiss in order for that to happen Malfoy?" he asked calmly.   
  
"Don't insult me Potter!" Malfoy spat angrily. "I'll make you wish you never were born!" he said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "Boy I think you're legally retarded." Harry said slowly like he was talking to a 3 year old. Malfoy flushed and the two dumb apes cracked their knuckles.   
  
"I...you..." Malfoy started to sputter.  
  
"Are you English or Retarded?" harry asked. Many watchers sniggered.  
  
"I'll make you pay Potter!" Malfoy screamed.  
  
"Then the day is mine!" Harry yelled triumphantly.   
  
"Crabbe, Goyle do something!" Malfoy shouted at them. They both took threatening steps forward. Harry raised his eyebrow again.   
  
"I know kung fu" Harry said with a bad Keanu Reeves imitation. Crabbe and Golye stopped confuesed.   
  
"Don't stop you Neanderthals!" Malfoy yelled. They both continued walking towards Harry. Crabbe threw a punch at him first but Harry moved his head and gave Crabbe an uppercut. Crabbe stumbled backwards into Malfoy.   
  
Harry didn't let Goyle even get in a punch. He just tackled the boy to the ground. Malfoy pulle out his wand and shouted "Onbewust" A small jet of almost clear light shot at Harry.  
  
Hary drew his wand quickly. "Blocco" he shouted. The light hit his shield with a small gong like sound as the shield absorbed it. "I should of known you would use that kind of spell Malfoy" Harry said. "Just like your father, who may I remind you I helped put in his new, nice, comfy, home. Do you know what Death Eaters are Malfoy?" Harry asked. "They're just like house elves. They follow their masters orders like obedient slaves and if they fail or don't do it properly they get punished. There is only two differences however between them. One if a house elf disobeys to much it gets cloths, if a Death Eater disobeys to much it gets killed. The other is that a house elf is a better and worthier being then a Death Eater. Get out of my sight!" Harry shouted.  
  
Malfoy and his goons quickly got up and ran away. Harry turned on his heels and went back to his compartment. Minutes later the Prefects came running in. "Harry I heard you got in a fight with Malfoy!" Ron said excitedly.   
  
"Harry you should know better then getting into trouble before school even starts" Hermione said while she poked Harry in the chest. 'Might as well start the plan now' Harry thought.  
  
"Sorry Mione I won't do it again" Harry said as he pulled her to sit on his lap. Everyone looked shock, Ron looked angry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Putting your plan into action" Harry whispered back. Hermione looked at him with comprehension on her face. She nodded slightly and snuggled up to him. The others in the room Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville all had different reactions. Neville looked shocked, Luna had her dreamy expression on, Ginny looked slightly hurt and Ron looked livid. Harry could tel he was trying to hold in his anger.   
  
About half way through the trip all 18 of the group were piled into one compartment. Katie had come back from her friends when the food trolley went by and all were enjoying some food. The place was pretty packed so Harry dad a small Enlargement Charm on the compartment.   
  
The door slid open and Cho Chang was standing there looking shocked at the large and packed compartment. She looked around for Harry and saw him with Hermione sitting on his lap. Her face fell when she saw this. "Um Harry can I see you out side" Harry nodded his head. Hermione got off his lap and he followed Cho out.   
  
"Harry I know last year was kind of bad and you weren't exactly the best of boyfriends but I just want to let you know I'll give you a second chance." Cho said, knowing that Harry couldn't deny her.  
  
"Whoa hold on. First of all I didn't even know we were going out. Second of all you were the shitty one. All you did was cry about Cedric. I mean I wish Cedric didn't die and I wish he was here but you wouldn't stop crying. Secondly I'm going out with Hermione now" 'Ok it's a fib but a great excuse.' "Lastly I wouldn't give you the time of day again in less I was forced to. Now if you can excuse me." Harry said as he walked back into his compartment.  
  
Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and his friends jumped off the train and walked towards the carriages. Harry stopped and petted a Threstal. 'They are fascinating in a weird sadistic type of way' he thought. He got into a carriage with the others.   
  
The group arrived at Hogwarts and split up to go to their separate tables. Harry sat down next to Hermione. Ron's stomach growled loudly and he grinned sheepishly at Hermione. However he saw her resting her head on Harry's shoulder so looked away angrily.   
  
Soon Professor McGonagall came in followed by all the first years. Draco was looking at his sister. Giving her a look that said "You better get into Slytherin or else." Ron pointed towards the little girl.   
  
"Definitely a Malfoy, a future Slytherin no doubt." he said.  
  
"I hope she gets into Gryffindor" Harry said. Ron looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"But she is a Malfoy. Probably takes after her big brother!" Ron said.  
  
"I met her when I rescued Sirius she was nice. Mrs. Malfoy isn't evil. She is just afraid of Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort." Harry explained.  
  
"Probably pretending" Ron stated.  
  
"No Ron. I know it is hard to believe but not everyone is like their family. Look at Sirius. Maybe Ceres is just like Sirius" Harry explained to him.   
  
"Ceres?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"The littlest Malfoy" Harry told her.  
  
Soon the song was over. (I suck at poetry) "Amerie, Shawn" was the first name called and became the first Ravenclaw. Many names were called and the Gryffindors got 5 new members.  
  
"Malfoy, Ceres!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Ceres walked up to the strolled nervously. After a minute the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Many in the hall were quiet. Harry stodd up and started clapping and cheering. A couple of other Gryffindors joined him but most of the school was to shocked.   
  
Harry greeted the littlest Malfoy. "I remember you! You came and took Uncle Sirius away!" Draco was glaring at his sister with pure loathing.  
  
After the feast was over and the announcements made Harry found himself in the Common Room saying good-night to Hermione. "Night Ron" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"Night Harry" she said as she hugged Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night" Harry called back as Ron glowered.  
  
When they were upstairs and the door closed Ron exploded. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Hermione!?"  
  
"I asked her out today" Harry answered casually.  
  
"You know I like her why the fuck did you ask her out?" Ron shouted.  
  
"You never told me you liked her and besides it's not like you were going to ask her out anyway" Harry told him as he shut his curtains. Soon Ron's mumbling stopped and he fell asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Voila! Hope you guys like it please review! 


	11. First Days Always Suck

I have another vote I would like for you guys to decide. Should Harry make a band? I would make Seamus and a girl Slytherin character a year older then Harry I'm going to introduce the other two people in it. Tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 11 First Days Always Suck  
  
Harry found himself in the Room of Requirements at 6 in the morning. Right now it was an exercise room. It had a treadmill, mat, and a punching bag. At 7:30 he went back to his dorm, took a shower and went downstairs to wait for Hermione. Finally she came walking down the stairs.  
  
"I think the plan will be over soon. He almost beat my ass last night actually." Harry told her. Hermione had a smile on her face. "Oh yeah be all happy, not like you're the one getting the crap beat out of you!"   
  
Hermione was about to reply but Ron came down the stairs. "Hey guys" he said. He had a forced smile on his face and didn't look to happy.   
  
"So who are the new teachers?" Harry asked. "I wasn't paying attention last night"   
  
"Well the Dueling and DADA teacher are arriving today so we don't know who they are yet. The healing teacher is Madam Dupont. A healer from St. Mungo's" Ron explained. Harry nodded his head.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the common room. Harry glanced at Ron's face and saw the envy on it. 'Damn it Ron! Just admit your feelings so I don't have to pretend to like Hermione anymore!' Harry thought.  
  
As they sat down for breakfast Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to introduce you all to the DADA teacher. Someone who all you 4th years and above should remember. Professor Lupin" Loud applause and cheers erupted from all tables, even a few at the Slytherin table. "And are new Dueling teacher Professor Tonks" Tonks in her normal form stood up. Harry wolf-whistled loudly and Tonks stuck her tongue at him. Harry just grinned in return and noticed all the stares she was getting from the male population.   
  
Soon Professor McGonagall came around passing out schedules. Harry glanced at his  
  
Monday- Potions 9:15-1:00 Double Period Tuesdays- Free Period 9:15-11:00 Regular Period   
  
Dueling 2:15-4:00 Regular Period CoMC 11:15-1:00 Regular Period  
  
DADA 4:15-6:00 Regular Period Healing 2:15-6:00 Double Period  
  
Wednesday- Charms 9:15-1:00 Double Period Thursdays- DADA 9:15-1:00 Double Period   
  
Transfiguration- 2:15-6:00 Double Period Free Period 2:15-6:00 Double Period  
  
  
  
Friday- Dueling 9:15-11:00 Regular Period  
  
Potions 11:15-1:00 Regular Period  
  
Charms 2:15-4:00 Regular Period  
  
Transfiguration 4:15-6:00 Regular Period  
  
  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione's schedule. The max courses someone could take was 10 and that was how many Hermione was taking. Where he had free periods she had either Astronomy, Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. Ron's schedule was basically the same as his except when Harry had Potions Ron had Herbology.   
  
"Oh no!" Harry shouted as he jumped from his seat. "Snape first period. Please Dumbledore say it isn't so!" Harry pretended to sob. "Oh Ron who knows what he is going to do to me with all the freaky things he keeps in his room!"   
  
"It's okay Harry" Ron said. "Um...can I get your Firebolt if you don't get back?"   
  
"Thanks for the sympathy Ron" Harry mock glared at him. "No when I die I leave every thing to Dracie-Poo!" Harry shouted as he waved to Malfoy. "Oh Dracie-Poo I love you!" Harry shrieked in a girly voice. Malfoy was beet red with embarrassment and anger. Many in the hall were laughing. McGonagall had a smile on her face and Dumbledore was chuckling.  
  
Snape was walking by the table. He stopped turned to Harry and sneered at him. "Sit down Potter." Harry put the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint into his seat. "I'll see you soon Potter" with that Snape left, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"How the hell does he do that every time he stalks out? Does he like have something living in his cloak that makes it billow out or a charm or something?" Harry asked Ron loudly.   
  
"Actually I think when he walks away his cloak is trying to run away from him!" Ron said. Many in the hall laughed.  
  
After they all finished their meals Harry and Hermione said good bye to Ron and went to Potions. Harry sat down all the way in the back with Hermione. Soon Snape came walking into the room.  
  
"I don't know how some of yo managed to get into this class" here he glared at Harry. "However if you are not working up to par I will kick you out of class. The instructions are on the board. Get to work."   
  
Harry looked at the board and went to the storage room to get the ingredients. He came back and took out his gold scale and bronze cauldron. He made sure he measured everything properly, added everything when needed to be added, with the exact amount that needed to be added, and stirred when needed to be stirred for exactly how long it said. He noticed Hermione was already done and so was Malfoy. Both their Potions were a dark blue.   
  
Harry's still a light blue when Snape came walking by. "What is this Potter. It is suppose to be dark blue not light! It is worthless!" He went to get rid of the potion but Harry drew his wand and did a protection charm on the potion before he could. Snape was glaring at him.  
  
"I didn't add in the three drops of dragon blood yet sir" Harry told him. He added in the three drops and it turned the dark blue required.   
  
"Five points off Potter. Don't go against a teacher like that!" Snape spat. "I want 5 vials on my desk in three minutes. For homework tell me what potion you just made and what it is used for!"   
  
Harry ladled the potion into 5 vials. He cast a Unbreakable Charm on all the vials before he handed them in. "Oops" Snape said as he dropped Harry's vials. However they just bounced on the ground. Harry picked them up and gave them to Snape.   
  
"I figured since the vials were wet it would be hard to get a good grip sir" Harry said cooly as he glared at Snape.   
  
The bell rang and Harry walked out of class. He went to lunch where he and Ron exchanged stories of how class went. Hermione told them she would meet them in Dueling. She said she was going to the Library real quick. Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Look Ron I'm already getting tired of this plan and we only started it yesterday!" Harry said in an exasperate tone.   
  
"What plan?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay Hermione likes you but you won't ask her out so she is making me to pretend to be her boyfriend to make you jealous." Harry explained. "So just tell her she shouldn't go out with me because you like her and she should go out with you. Okay?"   
  
Ron nodded his head. "So it was all just a plan?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yup and all because your so thick" Harry grinned. They got up and went up to their dorms to get their stuff for the next classes. Harry wrapped his wand holster around his right forearm. With a flick of his wrist he pulled it out. Ron gaped at him.   
  
"Wow mate. I wish I got a wand holster!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to buy one for everyone in the D.A." Harry told him. He strapped the other one on his ankle.   
  
"Two wands?" Ron questioned. "I thought that could only happen if your wand snapped and you have proof it did!"  
  
"Yeah well I need it for when I duel Snakeface" Harry explained. Harry wouldn't be able to use it unless he was dueling Death Eaters or Snakeface. Actually Harry planned on using it soon.   
  
They went to the Great Hall which was now covered in cushions with a dueling stage in the middle. All Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th and 7th years were gathering around. Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other. Harry shook his head at the House rivalry. He saw a pretty looking Slytherin from his year talking to an older girl. They were both a little away from the main group of Slytherins like several others were.   
  
Tonks walked in, her usual form up. Harry wolf whistled again. Tonks gave him the finger, which only the muggle borns knew. Basically only some Gryffindors knew. "My word" Hermione could be heard saying. Harry gave her the finger in return while grinning. Tonks smiled at him. "Now, Dumbledore told me I should tell you I'm a metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will as long as it is the same sex as me. Meaning I can't change into a man." she explained.   
  
She scrunched up her face and changed her appearance into that of an old lady. Then she changed back. "Okay now let's have a practice duel to begin with. How about Harry and..."  
  
"I wanna verse Ferret Boy" Harry said to her. Tonks looked worried.  
  
"As long as you don't kill each other. Malfoy your up" The others all laughed at Tonks knowing Malfoy as Ferret Boy and not correcting it. Malfoy glared at Harry with loathing.  
  
Harry cracked his knuckles. He blew on his finger tips and wiped them against his robe. Then he looked at them carelessly. Malfoy pointed his wand at him and shouted "Expelliarmus" Harry stepped to the side as the jet of light flew by. "Bussato Fuori"(knocked out) Draco shouted. A dark red light was heading for Harry.   
  
Harry pulled out his wand and said, real calm "Blocco" the spell was reflected and hit the ceiling. Harry pointed his wand at Draco "Volare Indietro"(fly backwards)   
  
Draco yelled "Protego" and a shield rose in front of him. However the bright blue jet of light was pushing the shield inwards. Soon the shield now surrounded the jet of light. Draco shouted "Blokk Staver"(block spell), a spell the could rebound most not dark curses, hexes, jinxes or other spells. However since the "Protego' shield was surrounding Harry's spell it was deflected towards the audience, where Pansy Parkinson had to duck. Harry spell and the "Protego" shield hit Malfoy and sent him flying backwards. Harry said "Accio Wand" and Draco's wand flew into his hand.  
  
Many cheered and Tonks was clapping loudly. "See there class. Harry used several advanced spells. He used one of the advanced Block Shield Spells, which he used to block Malfoy's Advanced Stunner. Harry used a more powerful form of Expelliarmus to end the match up. Now the one he used is the most powerful Disarming spell there is. You noticed how the "Protego" shield, the weakest Block Shield Spell, surrounded Harry's spell?" When the class nodded she continued. "The spell was so powerful, the magic of the spell, pulled the "Protego" shield charm around it. Causing Draco's Block Spell to rebound off of the shield" Tonks explained. "Harry I'm impressed the usually doesn't happen with the shield surrounding the Spell. Only for the more powerful witches and wizards"   
  
Harry smiled at her as a pink tinge worked its way on his cheeks. While Tonks explained to them about Disarming Spells and how to use them Harry worked his way over to those two girls he spotted earlier.   
  
"Hello" he said politely.  
  
"Yeah how can we help you?" the one in his year asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what your names were. That's all" Harry told them.  
  
"Well I'm Cassandra McIntyre and this is Blaise Zabini" the older one said as she pointed to herself and the one in his year respectfully.   
  
Harry smiled at them. "I was wondering if you would like to join a club" Harry started.  
  
"What club and why would we want to join it?" Blaise asked suspiciously.   
  
"Well it's a defense club. Kind of like this except more advanced. I started it last year because Umbridge sucked at teaching. We learn a lot of stuff that will come in useful during the war." They nodded somewhat reluctantly. "I'll tell you when the first meeting is. If you don't like it you can leave. I'm just asking that you go to one meeting"   
  
Harry walked back over towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What were you doing talking to those Slytherins?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got the first Slytherin members of D.A." Harry said proudly.  
  
"You got Slytherins!" Ron shouted. Everyone looked at him. The two Harry was just talking to looked nervous.  
  
"Listen Ron. How would you feel if you got put in Slytherin. All of a sudden people in the wizarding world don't like you because of you are Ambitious. You get treated differently and your only friends are mostly your own house. I mean sure some Slytherins are just evil like Malfoy, the slimy git, but most turn out that way because of the way they are treated by their fellow students. Remember even Gryffindors go bad." Harry told him. Gryffindors were looking shocked at him except Hermione who was looking proud.  
  
Several Slytherins, mostly the ones away from the main group were smiling at him and the rest of the Slytherins were glaring at him.   
  
"Besides Ron" Harry told him in a whisper. "Look at some of the Slytherins. They are staying away from the main group, like Malfoy and his goons" Ron looked and nodded his head slowly. Harry was sure Ron would come around and notice that it isn't the house that makes the person. It might take awhile but it would work.  
  
The bell rang and they hurried to the DADA classroom. "Alright spit it out Moony. How come you never told us?" Harry asked  
  
"Actually Dumbledoer came to me a week ago begging me to take the post because no one else wanted it." Remus explained.   
  
"Who will teach it on the days you are sick though?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Either Tonks or if she has class, Dumbledore himself" Remus said.  
  
The Trio nodded and took their seats. They had class with Ravenclaws. Harry was glad there was no Malfoy.   
  
"Now today I just want to go over a quick review" Moony said. "The next time I see you will be the actual first lesson" He asked them several questions which the majority of the class knew. "Okay now let's see you guys up against a Boggart okay?" The class nodded. Harry was afraid of what would come up.  
  
The rest of the class was sitting down. Only Harry was left to face the Boggart. "You ready Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded his head and Remus opened the suitcase.  
  
A big shadow flooded out and started to take a shape. There were people walking in chains. Harry recognized the faces. The Weaslys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and many others. They were being whipped by people in black robes wearing white mask. On a hill cackling his cold high laugh was Voldemort, sitting there triumphantly. By his feet was Harry's dead body. Behind the seen was Hogwarts castle in flames and destroyed.   
  
Harry fell to the ground and Remus had to jump in front of him. They Boggart took the form of a crystal ball.   
  
Whispers went up and down the class. "What was he afraid of? What was that?" they all asked. Remus gave him some chocolate and asked if he was alright. "Do you know what you're afraid of Harry?" Remus asked him softly.  
  
"I'm afraid of Voldemort winning. I'm afraid that if I die Voldemort will take over the world and all will be at his mercy." Harry said quietly. Remus patted his back soothingly.   
  
Soon the bell rang and Harry refused to talk to anyone. He went to dinner where people were whispering and pointing at him. 'Wow. The fastest thing in the world next to light is gossip at Hogwarts' he thought.  
  
After dinner the Trio went in the common room. They sat down and started on their homework they had. Soon Harry nudged Ron and nodded his head in Hermione's direction. Ron getting the drift cleared his throat. "Mione?" he asked. She looked at him. "Don't go out with Harry. He is an ugly git" "Hey!" "Besides he isn't the one that likes you. I like you Mione and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Hermione squealed "yes" and hugged Ron.  
  
Harry laughed "Way to go Romeo. Hey everyone!" he yelled to the common room. They all stopped and looked at him. "Hermione and Ron are finally going out!" Everyone started clapping and cheering. Harry walked out of the Portrait Hole and shouted for Dobby.   
  
"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.   
  
"Dobby can you get us some snacks and butter beer please. Enough for the whole Gryffindor House. Okay?"  
  
"Anything for you Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squeaked.  
  
Harry walked back in. People were congratulating them. Even the 1st years who have only been there for a day knew about those two. Soon there were several small pops behind Harry. "Everyone in honor of this moment which has finally come after almost 6 years I present to you food and drinks!" Everyone clapped again as the excited house elves put the food on the tables. However when they all caught sight of Hermione they all squeaked and popped away. Harry thanked Dobby who then too popped away.   
  
"What was that for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah Hermione. The house elves don't want to clean the tower no more so Dobby does it by himself. They don't like the knitted things you leave lying around for them. In fact Dobby collects them. You gotta stop doing that alright." Hermione huffed and started muttering about how they are all brainwashed.  
  
Soon Harry went upstairs. He changed into nice silk pajamas, pulled the curtains around his bed and meditated. He was deep into it when Ron opened up his curtains after the small celebration was done. "Harry?" he asked as he pulled the curtains away. Harry turned to him. His green eyes were rolled up into the back of his head so white orbs met Ron's blue.   
  
A jolt went through Harry as he found himself swimming through a cloud of images of Ron. He kept swimming deeper, he didn't no how to get out. Suddenly he came upon Ron transforming into a chameleon. He was doing it really quick. Harry was so surprised he came back to reality.   
  
"Were you just in my mind?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"I guess so" harry said slowly. "Ron what would you say if I told you, you could become an animagus." Harry said after a awkward silence.  
  
"I can become an animagus? What am I?"   
  
"You can turn into a Chameleon." Harry told him.  
  
"A Chameleon" Ron said dejectedly.   
  
"Ron think about it. You become a small creature that can basically become invisible. Imagine all the things you can do with it! Get out of trouble, escape dangerous situations..."  
  
"...Sneak into the girls dorms!" Harry looked at Ron weird.   
  
"I'm glad you're going out with Hermione man. You really needed a girlfriend" Ron threw a pillow at him. Harry caught it and threw it back. Soon a pillow fight started that the others joined when they came in from downstairs.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
All those spells is English translated to Italian thanks to FreeTranslations.com.For the creater of Cassandra McIntyre I hope you don't mind if I used her as that character. If so just tell me and I'll change the name. But I like her as a Slytherin who is different from Malfoy and part of Harry's band, in the future, if it is voted positive. 


	12. Dissapointments

I got only two votes on whether Harry should make a band or not. One was a yes the other was a no. I need more then that my lovely readers.  
  
I know I make grammar errors a lot but I can't help it! English is my worst subject. If I didn't have such a good memory and I wasn't such a good reader and a good poet I would probably fail the class!   
  
I noticed in last chapter that the schedule might be a little hard to understand so I'll make it again more clearer below.  
  
Monday- Potions 9:15-1:00 Double Period   
  
Dueling 2:15-4:00 Regular Period   
  
DADA 4:15-6:00 Regular Period   
  
Tuesdays- Free Period 9:15-11:00 Regular Period   
  
CoMC 11:15-1:00 Regular Period   
  
Healing 2:15-6:00 Double Period   
  
Wednesday- Charms 9:15-1:00 Double Period   
  
Transfiguration- 2:15-6:00 Double Period   
  
Thursdays- DADA 9:15-1:00 Double Period   
  
Free Period 2:15-6:00 Double Period  
  
  
  
Friday- Dueling 9:15-11:00 Regular Period  
  
Potions 11:15-1:00 Regular Period  
  
Charms 2:15-4:00 Regular Period  
  
Transfiguration 4:15-6:00 Regular Period  
  
Chapter 12 Disappointments  
  
The next day during breakfast Harry went to Professor Dumbledore and asked if he could continue with the D.A.   
  
"Of course you can Harry. But do you mind opening it up to the rest of the school?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It will be invitation only sir. If I don't invite someone they can't join" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
At breakfast Harry asked Ron to join him in the Room of Requirements during the free period. They told Hermione they would meet her for Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
"Alright Ron" Harry started when they reached the Room of Requirements. It had a cushioned floor with a couch in the far corner. There was a table with some butter beer and candy on it. No doubt thought of by Ron. "I want you to read these two books" Harry handed Ron "So You Want to Become an Animagus Illegally" and "Learning to Become an Animagus"   
  
"Oh do I have to?" Ron whined.   
  
"Yes they make it easier to transform. You should also start meditating to focus your mind. If you have potential the potion only allows you to transform into your animal. You have to have the mind and will power to actually transform." Harry explained.  
  
"Can I see your form?" Ron asked.   
  
"Actually I have several forms" Harry told him. Standing in front of Ron was a griffin with green eyes. His fur was golden and his wings were pure white feathers, except for a small gold lightening mark on the tip of both his wings. The griffin let out a mighty roar showing sharp teeth.  
  
Next a 12 ft alligator stood in front of Ron. Its massive jaw opened to reveal many razor sharp teeth. Its scales were a dark green, almost black. By one of it's dark green eyes there some scales that was a lighter shade of green, then the rest, in the form of a lightening bolt.  
  
Next a white wolf, then a huge black panther followed by a snow leopard and finally a Royal Eagle.  
  
"Kick ass mate!" Ron exclaimed when he changed back to normal.   
  
"Yeah I only wish I had a smaller form for escaping though" Harry said.  
  
They both sat down Ron reading one of the books Harry gave him and Harry "The Heads of Hogwarts" a present from Hermione. Soon the time to leave for CoMC came. They met Hermione coming from Arithmancy and walked out to Hagrid's hut together.  
  
"Hello Hagrid" they called.  
  
" Good day 'arry, 'ermione, Ron." the half-giant said. "What did 'ou three get up to this summer?"   
  
"Nothing really Hagrid." Harry said. "What about you?" Hagrid couldn't answer though because the rest of the class came trotting down. Harry was glad to see that all Gryffindors were here and three Slytherins. One of them was Blaise. Harry smiled at the three Slytherins and they smiled in return.  
  
"For the next couple of weeks we'll be studying Crups" Hagrid said smiling. (I can't do Hagrids accent. Hope you guys don't mind. I tried and I failed) "Who can tell me about Crups? Yes Ron" he said when Ron's hand shot in the air.  
  
"Crups are a small dog creature that resembles a Jack Russell Terrier, except it has a forked tail and is very violent towards muggles. It is also known for it's scavenging skills." Ron answered. Hermione looked upset that she wasn't called on.   
  
"Excellent Ron. Now everyone come forward and pick a crup" Hagrid said. Harry picked out an excited little Crup. It kept running around chasing its tail. "On page 239 you'll find how to take care off 'em. I want you to come down about 5 times a week to take care of it."   
  
Harry spent the rest of the class playing with the little thing, who he decided to name Prongsie. At one point it ran off into the forest and came back with a bra in its mouth. The class saw this and erupted into laughter. They could here a shriek. "Where is my bra!" making everyone lauhed harder.   
  
After class Harry ran off to the kitchen and asked Dobby if he could bring some food up for them. He met them in a nice room with several cushions and a table with comfortable chairs.   
  
"Hermione I'm a animagus with several forms and I'm training Ron to be one too" Harry said cutting right to the point.  
  
"You're a what!? Do you know how many laws and school rules you are breaking!?" Hermione yelled. Before she could continue Harry cut in.  
  
"Yeah but it would help us in the war!" Harry said defensively. "You think about it while we eat" Harry told her as Dobby came in with their lunch.  
  
"Alright. You make a good point Harry. Besides I want to become an Animagus too." Hermione said after a while.  
  
Harry walked over to a cushion and started to meditate. After about 20 minutes Hermione called out his name and he looked at her. His eyes were the same when he did this with Ron. Soon he as swimming in the cloud of Hermione's mind. After 10 minutes of looking Harry couldn't find anything and he searched all over. Yet he couldn't find anything. Hermione just couldn't become an animagus.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione" Harry said. "But you don't have the potential to become an animagus." Hermione looked close to tears.  
  
"How can I not become an animagus! I'm the best in the class!" she cried. Harry would of pointed out that according to OWLS results he was but didn't.  
  
"Hermione it had nothing to do with brains. It has to do with your magical potential. I don't want to say this but your magical potential isn't that high." Harry said.   
  
Hermione started to sob and Ron went to comfort her. Not wanting to feel awkward Harry left the room. He went to the Great Hall where the school was still finishing up their lunch. He talked to the old D.A. members and the new ones he is going to invite and told them about the meeting tonight. He talked to about 15 new ones. 9 of them were Slytherins from 5th, 6th and 7th. Harry noticed Malfoy was listening in when he told the Slytherins.   
  
Harry went to Healing that they shared with the Ravenclaws. The Professor just told them about what they would be doing. Learning the basic healing spells and charms and the potions. All that stuff. Harry told Hermione, who was still tearful and Ron about the meeting tonight, They both nodded their heads showing their approval.  
  
Harry went in early and found the room to be almost the same. Now it was bigger with a dueling platform and more cushions. After making sure everything was okay Harry got a book he hadn't read yet. At 7 o'clock there was a knock at the door. When Harry opened it he saw the D.A., old and new outside. He opened it up and let them in. When he was about to close the door a foot blocked his path.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked irritably. Malfoy and his gang was outside the door.  
  
"I'm joining the club Potter" Malfoy spat.   
  
"No you are not it is invitation only. If you don't believe me take this up to Dumbledore." Harry told him.  
  
"Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Yes Malfoy tell daddy in Azkaban how Potter is better then you again. I'm sure he'll love that. Now get out of my sight" Harry opened the door as wide as he could then slammed it shut on Malfoy's foot.  
  
"DAMN!!" Malfoy yelped. Harry closed the door again and cast a complex locking charm on it. He heard several yells and a explosion coming from the other side.  
  
"What did you do Harry?" Hermione asked worried.   
  
"Just a locking charm" Harry said innocently. It wasn't no ordinary locking charm. If someone tried to force entrance it would blow them backwards.   
  
"Alright now I want to review of what we went over last year. We'll be here for four hours so by then we should have everything remembered and make sure the new members got it." Everyone split into pairs and Harry helped the new ones on what they went over. There was 10 minutes left and the new members knew most of the things.   
  
"Alright we have about 10 minutes left. Let's try working on the Patronus. Expecto Patronum" Harry shouted. The giant, silver stag burst out of his want and cantered around the room. Soon it faded and other yells of "Expecto Partonum"   
  
As Harry watched them he thought of what he read in Hogwarts: A History" Ever since Slytherin has left the school has always been divided. There was always a Male and Female Dominus of each house. These leading monarchies were simply the strongest of the house whether it be physically, mentally, magically or all three. His father was MD(Male Dominus) of Gryffindor since he was in 3rd year and his mom was FD(Female Dominus) since her 5th year. The people weren't actually picked or treated as MD and FD, but they would lead the house and be the ones the other house mates go to for help or anything else.   
  
The students knew who the Male Dominus and the Female Dominus were though. They knew them as the leading male and female of their house. He was told that he was MD of Gryffindor, ever since his 3rd year and Hermione there FD since 4th. He learned that this year Malfoy stepped up as MD for Slytherin with Blaise as the FD. He was glad to know the FD of Slytherin was an ally.   
  
Harry was glad he was trying to reunite Hogwarts as one. He hoped he succeeded. He really did. Hogwarts hasn't been reunited for over 600 years. Sure three of the houses get along but the other house in never a part of this.   
  
Last year Hermione and Cho were the only ones with a defined shape. Now Hermione's wasn't fully formed and neither was Neville's or Ron's.  
  
"Alright you guys that is it for now." Harry yelled over them.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I decided to add the part about the Male and Female Dominus because in later chapters something will happen and Hogwarts will be at war. The question is with who? Tell me what you think about the house idea. If people don't like it I won't go on with the idea i was thinking off. 


	13. First Girlfriend

Alright I only got 3 votes on the band idea. 2 were yes but I'll keep it open more just incase.  
  
~~~~~~~ means change of point of views, flashbacks and big changes in settings.   
  
```````````` means end of chapter  
  
(then words) means an authors comment or a fact you should know.   
  
{then words} means a dream  
  
Chapter 13 First Girlfriend  
  
The first week of school went by good for Harry. Ron became Quidditch Captain and was holding tryouts in 4 weeks. Kirke and Sloper decided they didn't want to be Beaters anymore. So they still needed a chaser(Remember Ginny wants to be Chaser and Katie is still there), two Beaters and Harry wanted a reserve Seeker to train up.   
  
Harry was walking down the corridor to Tonks's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tonks shouted from the other side of the door.  
  
When he stepped into the room Harry saw that Tonks was standing on a chair trying to hang a portrait on the wall. "Hello Professor Tonks!" Harry said cheerfully.   
  
"Wothcer Mr. Potter!" Tonks said brightly. Harry grinned cheekily.   
  
"Tonks I was wondering if I would be able to skip the lesson today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why is that?" Tonks question in return as she went on her tippy toes.  
  
"I got some other important stuff to do." Harry told her. "Please?"  
  
"You're lucky you're good at dueling Harry" she told him as she struggled to hand the portrait up. Suddenly she started to lose her balance and fall. Fortunately Harry mover to catch her and she fell upon him. When they landed Tonks's lips were pressed against his and Harry found he didn't mind. In fact he pulled her into him, deepening the kiss.   
  
However Tonks pulled herself up. "No...oh god no!" she kept muttering. Harry quickly got up. "Harry we can't tell anyone about this. Staff and student relationships are not allowed! You can go now" Tonks was flushed and kept hitting herself.   
  
Harry scrambled out of the room and went to the Common Room. He proceeded to his dorm and got out his invisibility cloak, grabbed a backpack and the Marauders Map. (Did he ever get it back in book 5?) Making sure everyone was still at lunch he put on his cloak and he raced to the statue of the witch with the hump in her back. "Dissendium" he whispered as he tapped the hump.   
  
He climbed into the tunnel and took off the cloak. Transforming into his snow leopard form he ran down the tunnel. At the end he transformed back and put the cloak back on. When he walked out of Honeydukes he walked into a dark alley. Harry shoved the cloak into his backpack. He put in the brown pair of contacts, he purchased early in the summer, and the black beanie he also got at the beginning of the summer. Harry apparated to Diagon Alley.   
  
He skipped over all the shops and went straight to a jewelry shop. "I would like to know if you have 27 silver rings with a ruby on them, 5 gold rings with a sapphire on them and one gold ring with two diamonds on either side of an emerald?" he asked the woman behind the counter. The woman just gaped at him. "Also can you make sure they have a Sizing Charm, Fire Resistant, Anti Rust, and Dirt Repellant charms on them?"   
  
The woman just nodded her head and walked into the back. Harry sat down knowing this would be a long wait. About 45 minutes later the woman came back carrying a bag. "That will be 23,498 Galleons, 11 Sickles and 21 Knuts." Harry gave her 23,500 Galleons and told her not to worry about the change. After all it wasn't much. He put the bag of rings into his backpack and eft the shop.  
  
Next Harry went to Olivanders and purchased 32 wand holsters. After paying Mr. Olivander, harry placed the wand holsters in his back pack. Harry apparated back to Hogsmeade. Harry was walked towards Honeydukes when he looked at his watch 4:16. He was late to DADA. He climbed out of the tunnel and raced to DADA.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Harry" Moony said. Harry had a guilty expression on his face and gave Moony an apologetic look.   
  
"Sorry Professor I guess my plans took longer then expected." Harry told him. He took a seat next to Ron and opened up his book.   
  
At the end of the period Harry went to the RoR. He got out the rings and took out both his wands. He placed several Communications Charms on them. This way if you tapped it twice and said who ever you wanted to talk to, whether it be a specific person or several people or the whole D.A. He also put a Removable Charm on them so only the members of the D.A. could remove them.   
  
Harry called a D.A. meeting after dinner and gave them all their new gifts. He kept the gold ring with the emerald and diamonds. He gave Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville the gold ones with the sapphires. The other 27 got the silver ones with the rubies.   
  
"Bloody awesome!" "Holy poopers!"(Hermione said that) "Wicked!" "Thanks Harry!"   
  
"No problem." Harry shouted back. "But I want to tell you about the rings. They all have a Communication Charm on them. Just tap your ring twice with either a finger or wand and say the person or persons you want to talk to. Like you could say "the whole D.A. except Hermione." To end it tap the ring once. Now only people wearing the rings can hear the ring or speak into the ring." Everyone was excited to try out the rings. "You guys can go to try them out if you want. That is all I wanted to do today." Everyone in the room left to try out the rings except Susan.   
  
The school skirt she was wearing was higher then it was suppose to be. The top several buttons of the blouse, that the girls are suppose to wear, were unbuttoned. Harry could tell she was nervous and probably dressed this way to for him.   
  
"Hello Susan" Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"H...hi Harry" Susan stuttered.   
  
"Can I help you with something?" Harry asked while taking several steps towards her.  
  
"No...I mean yes" she said blushing.  
  
"Hey, there's no reason to be nervous Susan" Harry said gently. He placed index finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"Um....Harry I...uh...just wanted to know if you would um.." Susan trailed off.  
  
"Susan? Would you like to go out with me?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes!" Susan squealed as she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She skipped out of the room happily, leaving Harry alone.  
  
He liked Susan she was a pretty girl and very smart. Harry could have a nice conversation with her without having to feel awkward and he didn't mind being around her. Harry liked Susan and not just as a friend, as you can tell since he asked her out.  
  
Harry left the RoR content. He went to the Common Room and told Hermione and Ron that he was going out with Susan.   
  
{Somewhere unknown, even to the author, Voldemort sat on a chair with about 30 Death Eaters around him. "What news does your son bring me Nott?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Master my son says that Potter has been training. He says he knows spells that are beyond any they could learn in school. My son also tells me that Potter is a very good dueler and didn't even have to break a sweat when versing young Malfoy." Nott told his master.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange rubbed her stomach absent mindedly. She always did when Potter's name was mentioned. Bellatrix was two months pregnant. She told her master that she was having a baby. When Voldemort asked who the dad was she told him it was Rodolphus. She didn't want to face the Dark Lord's wrath at knowing she had Potter but couldn't get him. The Dark Lord didn't send her on any missions anymore.  
  
"Every opportunity you get I want you to train young Malfoy in dueling. I want him to be better then Potter. Do you understand me?" he asked viciously. His Death Eaters nodded and left the room quickly.}  
  
Harry and Susan have been going out for three weeks already. They didn't go on an actual date yet. They would sit by each other during meals and classes and Harry would hold her hand and escort her to her classes.   
  
Harry noticed that Malfoy's dueling skills had increase somewhat. Nott and the others must have started the training already. When Harry wasn't with Susan or in class he was in the library working furiously on creating a spell that could block the Unforgivables.  
  
Harry was tired after a particularly hard lesson in Transfiguration. All the other Gryffindor 6th years were doing their homework with their eyes half closed. Harry was laying on the couch nodding off.   
  
{"It's time Lucius" Voldemorts cold voice said. "Gather the other Death Eaters and bring them to attack Nargsonze. And if they question you send them to me!" Lucius bowed out of the room}  
  
Harry awoke with a start. It was a vision that wasn't sent by Voldemort. They were attacking Nargsonze whatever that was.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked his friend who was writing furiously. She looked up with a look of annoyance at being disturbed. "Do you know what Nargsonze is?"   
  
Hermione blinked in surprise. "It is one of the two all wizarding towns in Ireland. It is home to about 1000 witches and wizards and has many shops including a chain of Zonkos and Honeydukes. Why?"   
  
"Just wondering!" Harry shouted as he ran up to his dorm. He got on a dueling robe and attached one holster to his right forearm and the other on his left. He also picked up several vials of potions and made sure his ring was on and grabbed his invisibility cloak. When Harry snuck out behind a third year under the cloak he ran towards the staff room. He knocked on the door and thanks Merlin know one was inside. He grabbed some floo powder tossed it in the fireplace and said "Zonkos Joke Shop in Nargsonze"   
  
He was very dizzy by the time he fell out of a fireplace. He tapped his ring twice and said Hermione and Ron. "Hermione, Ron can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" came Ron's voice from the ring.   
  
"Tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is attacking Nargsonze." Harry told them.  
  
"Alright Harry" Hermione could be heard. "Where are you and why don't you tell him yourself Harry?"   
  
"Gotta go Hermione bye! Silencio!" he said pointing his wand at his ring. He walked out of the shop and saw a nice looking town. He sat down upon a barrel with his cloak still on him and made sure his beanie was on properly. Soon he heard about 50 cracks and shouts as an explosion racked the town. Harry ran in the direction the explosion happened from and saw the Death Eaters.   
  
They were marching forwards in a couple of lines and several split off to run into a random house or shop. When the main group had only about 25 left Harry struck. He flicked his wrist and his regular wand was in his hand. Harry ripped off the cloak. "Reducto!" he screamed as he pointed his wand at the ground in front of the unsuspecting group. The ground exploded and the front 2 lines of the Death Eaters went flying. Harry used this moment confusion to send " Laisser Tomber"(to drop) out of both his wands and "Sevanouir"(to faint) out too.   
  
Several other witches and wizards were fighting too. He saw a group of men cornered by about 10 Death Eaters. He pulled out a vial, tossed it in the air above the group of Death Eaters he was facing and hit it with a curse. The glass shattered and the potion spilt on the Death Eaters below it. They screeched in pain as the liquid fell on their skin and started to burn.  
  
He sent two stunners at the Death Eaters that had the men cornered. They all turned around exposing their backs to the men who easily took advantage of this.   
  
Harry raced into a house where he heard a scream from. He saw a Death Eaters torturing a small girl while two Death Eaters were ripping off the clothes of the mom. Disgusted at the sight and angered at the cruelty Harry's emotions tapped into his magic and the three Death Eaters were thrown forcefully to the wall where they fell unconscious.   
  
It was lucky Harry sensed the dark magic flying towards him or else he wouldn't off ducked. And if he didn't duck he would off been struck by the Killing Curse. He dodged another jet of green light and sent a stunner at the Death Eater. Harry heard several pops and saw Dumbledore and the Order arrive. Taking this as his sign to leave Harry sent one more stunner into the crowd of Death Eaters and Apparated to Hogsmeade.   
  
He transformed into his panther form in the alley he was in and ran into the Forbidden Forest. Soon he came to the edge of it and transformed back into a human. He jogged back up to the school and took the Silencing Charm off his ring. He tapped it twice and said "Hermione and Ron. I'm coming to the Common Room guys" Harry said into it.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione voice yelled. "I'm going to kill you! Meet us in RoR instead" Harry was afraid to go. He debated his options and decided that if he ran away instead of going to RoR Hermione would find him anyway.   
  
"I can't believe you! You had everyone worried sick!" Hermione was still ranting after, Harry looked at his watch, 13 minutes.   
  
"Alright Hermione." Harry interrupted. "It was stupid and irresponsible and I'm sorry for worrying you. Now lets go eat!" Ron, whose stomach just gave a roud grumble, agreed whole heartedly.   
  
"Why do I even put up with you two!" Hermione said frustrated.  
  
"That's a good question 'Mione" Harry said, his brow furrowing. "I mean why do you put up with us. All we ever do is talk about Quidditch and drag you into our adventures and go to you for help for homework and class work. I mean what have Ron and I ever done for you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah now that I think of it we haven't done much for you Hermione" Ron said.   
  
"We're horrible friends!" Harry cried out as they entered the Great Hall. "Oh Hermione I don't think we're good enough friends for you. We'll understand if you don't love us anymore." Harry said in a hurt tone.  
  
Hermione hit him over the head. "I wonder why I put up with you two?" she asked again.  
  
"Come on 'Mione. You know you love us" Harry said brightly.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm getting writers block for my stories. 


	14. Embarrassment

First I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers I love you guys.   
  
Second I would like to say Harry Potter and the Parting of Ways is one of the three great stories I have read, however the author hasn't updated in a while. Come on supermantitanium I'm sure I'm not the only one waiting for more. Harry Potter and the Power of Time is the second of the three greatest stories I have read. Rosswrock updates like every two or three weeks, so that is a plus. The last of the three stories is The Reluctant Playboy by Sheyda, who updates like every other day. You make many readers happy Sheyda, we all thank you for your fast updates. I'm sure I speak for many when I say thank you for the great stories, keep them coming.  
  
Third I just read a story called Holding Court. A part of one of my earlier chapters is closely related to it. I did not know about this story by the time I wrote the chapter. I hope know one is offended by this.   
  
Fourth I would like to thank http://www.hp-lexicon.org/bestiary/bestiary_a-b.html because that is where I go to get all the Beast of Harry Potter 411.   
  
Last I would like to remind you criticism is always welcomes. I know I make mistakes and I write things out wrongly. If there is something you don't like I will try to change it. If you have a suggestion I would like to hear it.   
  
Chapter 14 Embarrassment  
  
Harry was walking down to breakfast the morning after the attack. He was fairly sure no one recognized him. After all his hair and scar was covered and he didn't stand still long enough to have someone look at his face fully.  
  
He was just about to turn a corner when he head a familiar drawling voice. "Father isn't happy you are in Gryffindor you know. He is even angrier that mother ran away and he knows that she has been brainwashing you. Fudge has pardoned him of all charges and he can't wait to see you. You shouldn't of disrespected our family by becoming a filthy blood traitor. Father says I can give you a glimpse of what is to come!"   
  
Harry jumped out from behind the corner and saw Malfoy raising his hand. In front of him was his sister, who was cowering against the wall. "You touch her I kill you Malfoy" Harry yelled.   
  
Malfoy looked at him and then back to his sister. "This isn't over" he hissed and he stormed down the corridor away from Harry.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked Ceres. She nodded her head. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" he aksed her gently. She shook her head. "Come on Ceres I'll take you down" Harry took hold of her hand and walked with her towards the Great Hall.   
  
When they entered she ran over to her fellow 1st years and Harry sat down by Hermione and Ron. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet while Ron shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
'Nargsonze Attacked!' was the headline of the Prophet. Underneath that was 'Mysterious Stranger Holds Death Eaters Off Until Help Arrives!'   
  
"List to this" Hermione said. "'A mysterious man is said to off just showed up in the beginning of the battle. He was said to cast powerful spells with two wands. Witnesses say he knocked out about 20 Death Eaters in five minutes and then help a group of men who were cornered. A woman told us that he saved her and her daughter from being murdered.   
  
"No one got a good glimpse of the mans face to identify him and he was wearing a hat to cover his hair. All witnesses say he looked to around the ages of 15 and 22. Everyone is wondering who is this mystery savior?' Harry you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Sorry Hermione nothing to do with it." Harry said as he shoved some bacon into his mouth. "Guess what you guys. Fudge has pardoned Malfoy of all charges."   
  
"What!" Ron shouted. Harry just nodded his head and finished eating.  
  
Soon everyone got up to go to classes. Ron and Hermione caught up with him on the way to DADA. "We wanna talk to you Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah Harry after dinner" Hermione told him as they took their seats. Today they were learning about the basilisk. Which Harry was confident he could handle.   
  
At the end of class Harry went back to the Common Room. He decided to fully explore one of the oldest part of the castle. Since only a couple of 7th and 5th years had off this period the Common Room was basically empty except for a 5th year snoozing on the couch.  
  
After poking and prodding many areas Harry came finally to the only dark corner of the room. The light from the fire or the candles and torches on the wall did not reach this part of the wall. Only a couch was by it, about two feet in front of it, so Harry guessed that barely anyone came over here. He was prodding the wall muttering about "slimy, evil Slytherins" when something happened. The wall turned into a portrait of a man who resembled Harry in several features. He had his messy hair except his was a dark brown, his small lips and his slightly cleft chin (doesn't describe his chin in book so I'm making it cleft same with lips).   
  
"Finally. Good day young lad!" the man in the portrait said cheerfully. "Thou be the first person to stumble upon me!"   
  
"Um...Good day sir. I'm Harry Potter. Who may you be?" Harry asked the man politely.   
  
"Well I be Godric Gryffindor!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"Sir Gryffindor it is an honor to meet you" Harry said as he gave a half bow. Harry thought that a noble and famous man should be shown respect and be treated politely.   
  
"Now are thou a Gryffindor?" Godric asked.  
  
"A Gryffindor to heart sir" Harry told him. The founder nodded his head proudly.   
  
"Very well. I shall disclose in you a secret then. Behind me is a big room. It has not been in use for many a year. Maybe for 2,000, even more. I will only open for those who give me a password but you can use the room for what ever you would like"   
  
"Would I be able to think about this one good sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well of course!" Sir Gryffindor said. "You can hide me from view by either closing me if I am opened or by tapping the portrait twice if I am closed. You know how to open me right?" Harry shook his head. "Well just tap me and say something negative about Slytherin of course!" the man said jovially. Harry smiled at the man and tapped the portrait twice. He sat down at the couch nearby and thought.   
  
After taking up most of his free time to think about it Harry was stuck on three ideas for the room. He could either use it as a Gryffindor dueling chamber, planning room or meeting place or a party room. Finally he decided on all three.   
  
He traveled to the kitchen where he was tackled by a happy house elf. "Hello Dobby. I have work for you and some other house elves. Can you find some others to help?" he asked. Dobby nodded enthusiastically and went off to get other house elves. Dobby came back with five others, one he recognized as Winky.   
  
"Sirs these elves are willing to helps you sirs" Dobby said. Harry smiled kindly at them.  
  
"I would like you all to meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room in ten minutes okay?"   
  
"Yes sirs!" the all said.  
  
When Harry went in the Common Room he saw the house elves walking around cleaning up the room. When they notice him walk in they all scurried over to him. "Now there is a big room. It is very secret and it hasn't been used in a while. I was wondering if you guys could clean it and build several things for me?" Harry questioned them.  
  
"We will do anythings for yous Master Harry sirs" Dobby squeaked.  
  
Harry led them over to where the portrait was. He tapped the wall and said "Slytherins are ugly mutts." Soon the portrait appeared.  
  
"Hello again!" Godric said.  
  
"Good day sir Gryffindor. I was wondering if these house elves would always be able to have entrance to the room."   
  
"As long as they have the password you set." the portrait explained.  
  
"Alright. I'll make the password Snakeface" Harry told the portrait.  
  
"Very good" the portrait swung open revealing a door way. Harry stepped in with the elves behind him. The room was fairly big. It looked like it was about one-half the size of the Great Hall.   
  
"Okay first I'm going to change the password the last day of every month so come to me if you need it. Second if you need any help bring in other house elves. Third don't tell anyone not in Gryffindor about this. If a teacher or the headmaster ask you about this tell them to come to me. Fourth every so often I would like to call upon your services to help cater and serve something like a party. Fifth I don't want you guys to over due anything. You understand?" Harry asked them.  
  
They all nodded their heads. "Good now I was wondering if you guys could build a bar over there in the far left corner. With a place for mugs, kegs and a place to keep bottles cold. I want a counter top with stools on the outside for people to sit. Now from three feet away from the bar until the right wall I want tables and chairs and in the middle a large round table with twelve chairs.  
  
"A couple of feet away from the bar and tables I want a big dance floor that takes up three-fourths of the width. On the right wall in front of the dance floor I want a stage that takes up the rest of the one fourth of the width of the room. I want the dance floor 15ft in length.   
  
"I was wondering if you guys would be able to make a dueling stage like rise out of the ground and go back in at the push of a button or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course we can Master Harry sirs!" Dobby said. Harry smiled happily at them.  
  
"Great I would like the dance floor to open up and allow a dueling stage to come out of the ground. In the left corner opposite to bar I would like a sitting area. You know with comfy couches and arm chairs and beanbags. You think you can handle all of that? I know it's a lot"   
  
"No worries Master Harry Sirs. We will tell you when it will be finished"   
  
"What are all of your names?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I am Minnie sirs" a house elf with large eyes, small ears, well small for a house elf that is, and a long nose said.  
  
"My name is Bob sir" the tallest house elf said. He was about up to Harry's stomach and had very long ears, smaller eyes and a wide flat nose.   
  
'Bob? That's an unusual name for a house elf' Harry thought.  
  
"My name is Kitty" a small, plump house elf with bright brown eyes said.   
  
"My name is Kimba sirs" a tomato size nose, big eyed house elf said.   
  
"Thank you guys for the help" Harry said gratefully. " Remember the password is 'Snakeface'" Harry reminded them as he left and closed the portrait.   
  
He looked at the time and saw dinner started so went down to eat. He sat down between Neville and Ron, his customary spot. "Where were you Harry?" Neville asked. "I didn't see you all break" Hermione and Ron looked at him.  
  
"I was taking care of some arrangements for a future asset to Gryffindor and maybe even a better cause" Harry told them simply.  
  
They ate dinner making some small talk. "Remember Harry tryouts are a week from Saturday" Ron reminded him. After dinner Harry got up and was walking out of the Great Hall when Hermione and Ron grabbed a hold of each of his arms and dragged him to RoR. They opened the door and found a small cozy room with a couch and two arm chairs.  
  
"Alright spill" Ron said as they sat down.  
  
"Spill what?" Harry asked.   
  
"Where were you yesterday during the attack?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was studying in the library" Harry answered.  
  
"No you weren't Harry. You weren't in the castle. We used the Marauder's Map" Ron said accusingly.  
  
"So now you're going through my things?" Harry asked angered.  
  
"We wanted to know where you were!" Hermione said indignantly. "Now stop changing the subject"   
  
Harry remained silent. "You were him weren't you!" Hermione said. "The mysterious stranger just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the battle. Your invisibility cloak was missing! The hat to cover your recognizable hair and scar and the people said between the ages of 15 and 22. Harry it all fits. You were the man!"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "What were you thinking about rushing off into battle. You could of been killed or worse!" Hermione started ranting.  
  
"Hermione by the time Dumbledore and his Order got there the majority of the attack would be over. If I told Dumbledore about the attack myself he would make sure I would stay inside or if a Order member saw me like Remus they would say the same thing. I know what to do. I've been training for this the whole summer and I still am. Hell I'm training the D.A. for this so when the war comes to them they can face it!  
  
"This is war Hermione and whether you like it or not I'm going to be apart of it. We all knew from day one that I would be a major part of this war. I might as well get use to it now when the attacks are small"   
  
Ron was pale but nodded slowly. "Then I want to come to." Hermione said softly.  
  
"No way" Harry protested. "Hermione you may be the smartest witch out there but smarts isn't good enough sometimes. These people are more powerful then you. They are faster, crueler and better at dueling then you. You can't compete with them!"   
  
"How do you know how strong I am!?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Professor Flitwick said next Charms lesson we would be testing our strength in a stone cutting test didn't he?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah mate" Ron answered.   
  
"Alright Hermione. If you can get higher then 19 inches into it I'll let you come"  
  
"But Professor Flitwick said that the thing is 24 inches long and not many people can break through it!" Hermione protested.  
  
"But he said that people who brake through 20 inches or higher are usually Aurors or Curse Breakers or other jobs like that" Harry said.   
  
Hermione agreed some what grudgingly and they all went back up to the Common Room.   
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early for Harry. He quickly got ready for the day and rushed down to breakfast. After him and Ron shoved as much food as inhumanly possible into their mouths breakfast ended and the 6th and 7th years of Gryffindor and Slytherin stayed behind for Dueling.   
  
"Wotcher class!" Tonks said brightly as she walked in. "Today we'll be practicing the Sevanouir Curse. Can anyone tell me what that is?"  
  
Harry was the only one who raised his hand. He looked at Hermione. She was very upset that she wasn't one of the best at this subject because knowledge was only part of the factor to do good in this class. The other two were power and speed. She tried spending a lot of time in the Library looking of spells and curses but Tonks just picked random spells that would be helpful not in a direct order which also confused Hermione.  
  
"Yes Harry"  
  
"The Sevanouir Curse is one of the more advanced stunners." Harry said.   
  
"Right. So far we have learned Bussato Fuori an advanced stunner, Volare Indietro the most powerful of the Disarming Spells and Blocco an advanced Shielding Charm. Thanks Harry for giving me the first spells to teach" Tonks said gratefully. Harry gave her a smile."Now Harry tell me the difference between Bussato Fuori and Sevanouir"  
  
"Bussato Fuori needs the more advanced shields to block but it wears off after about 30 minutes. Sevanouir can be blocked by the basic "Protego" but it has a much longer effect up to about 2 hours. Neither victim of the spells can be awoken by "Eneverte" Harry explained.   
  
"Good 10 points to Gryffindor" They spent the rest of the period going over the spell. "For homework I want you to look up spells you think would be good to learn for a duel"  
  
Harry was dreading next class. Snape!!!!!!! Harry sat down in his usual spot. For the first hour and thirty minutes everything was going fine. Harry just finished his potion and was waiting for the period to end when Malfoy's, who was at the front of the room, potion exploded.   
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled. "What did you do?" he shouted. "Twenty points...."   
  
"Why don't you try blaming ferret boy over there! It isn't my fault he can't brew a potion!" Harry cut in.  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Potter. Just like your arrogant father. Too big headed to follow rules and teachers and to stupid to no his place in life! He was perfect for your mudblood mother who..." he never got to finish because like before at Grimmauld Place he was thrown into the wall hard. Harry was standing, his eyes glowing eerily. A breeze came from no where and started to blow from behind him.  
  
"What did I tell you last time Snivellus! Just because you were jealous of my father because no matter what you did he was better then you is no reason to take it out on me! It is time you grew up past your petty school time grudge and get over it. Now wash your fucking hair you greasy shit" all of a sudden rain clouds opened up over Snape, drenching him, while two shampoo bottles were emptying their contents on his hair.  
  
Harry marched out of the room and Snape dropped to the floor. He took several shortcuts and walked towards the stone gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs...Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans....Lemon Drops...Canary Creams...Pumpkin Pastries....Cauldron Cakes" finally the gargoyle sprung aside.  
  
Harry burst through Dumbledore's doors. "I'm dropping potions. I can't stand working with that git!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Professor Snape Harry" Dumbledore said sternly.   
  
"Whatever. I'm dropping out of potions. Just add a free period for whenever I have it."  
  
"Why not take up Herbology Harry? You would only be four weeks behind. Surely not that hard to catch up."  
  
"Nope. Besides I need the spare time for the library. I have to work on this shield."  
  
Harry walked out of the office. As he was descending the stairs Snape was going up. Harry just kept his head down and kept walking.   
  
When Harry walked in late for lunch everyone was whispering and pointing at him. Several Gryffindors were brave enough to stand up and start clapping, which lead the rest of the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws to follow. It took a minute for the noise to calm down. Harry was walking to his seat when he glanced at Snape.  
  
They locked stares and Harry felt a forceful prodding at his shields in his mind. Using all the energy he had Harry organized all his worst and painful memories into one single ball and threw it at Snape.   
  
Harry guessed the pain, anger, fear and grief was too much for the Potion Master because he screamed out in pain and fell backwards in his chair. The hall was looking in between Harry and Snape, while Snape got shakily back into the chair. Harry sat down to eat.   
  
"Alright Hermione. If you can prove yourself you can come." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head determinedly while Neville looked on confused.  
  
The Gryffindor Trio and Neville got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table. Harry helped Susan out of her seat. When they reached Charms they all took their seats and waited for the rest of the class to join them.   
  
"Alright class. I'm going to test you all on your power using the Stone Cutting Charm on this block. Remember the results of this spell never change. This spell tells you of your potential in power." He started calling names starting with Hannah Abbot. Susan went next and managed to get 19 inches.  
  
Soon "Hermione Granger" was called. She went up to the stone and cast the spell. Harry was watching her and saw she was trying to push the spell farther into the stone. "17 inches" Professor Flitwick said when Hermione finished.   
  
Hermione looked disappointed. When Neville went he was able to get 23 inches. Neville was beaming with pride, since he was the only one to reach that far so far. Seamus achieved 21 inches and was shocked when Neville beat him. Harry was shocked Seamus didn't blow anything up.   
  
"Harry Potter" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Everyone was interested on how far Harry would get. Harry pointed his wand, drew a breath and shouted the curse. It flew right threw the stone going threw it.   
  
"I guess we need more stones!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly. Everyone was shocked he could get it that far. Soon two more stones were added just in case. Harry shouted the spell again and it went clean threw the first one, went slowly threw the second one and made it half way threw the third one. "61 inches!!!!" Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly. "Dumbledore got 54 inches and Thomas Riddle got 60 inches. Those were the two recording highest scores ever since the test was giving out all those years ago!" Professor Flitwick rambled. "I managed to get 40 inches myself of course." he said proudly.  
  
Dean got 21 inches like Seamus. When Ron went he also cut through the first stone, though with some difficulty, surprising everyone, even himself. Flitwick added the second stone again and Ron managed to get 37 inches.   
  
According to the chart in their books an average witch and wizard could get between 14 and 19 inches. The stronger witch or wizard could get anywhere between 20 inches and 27 inches. Then there were Warlocks, Sorcerers and Mages. They were what people called the stronger witches and wizards. A warlock could get between 28 and 37 inches. So Ron was considered a high Warlock. A Sorcerer got 37 to 50 inches. Anything higher then 50 inches was considered a Mage. Some mages in history were Merlin, the four founders, Grindewald, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Romeo Potter, Flitwick told him that was his Great Grandfather eleven times over, who was the first Britain Minister of Magic.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
This is a long chapter. Next chapter should be eventful too. Let's see next chapter should have 4 major parts. 


	15. Lost Relatives

I just read some reviews and they asked some questions I think should be answered. Now I made Hermione average. She isn't weak just average. Hermione is the smartest witch at Hogwarts but all Hermione really has is brains. She knows all these things but she isn't powerful enough to do the more complex ones. Say an average witch or wizard can transfigure a chair into a dog for an hour. If Hermione did it her dog would last an hour while Harry's dog would last 3 or 4 hours. I did this because people think if your smart your strong for wizards and witches. Just because you know a lot of spells and curses doesn't mean you can cast them all. You understand right?   
  
Second I made Ron as strong as a warlock because well let me put it this way. Ron is usually portrayed as a average brain, slow, averaged power jealous git. I decided to let Ron shine, to live up to his family. Remember in the first book he says "You could say I've got a lot to look up to. Bill and Charlie already left....... Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first." Well no one in Ron's family has ever been a warlock. So this way Ron is paving his own path in the Weasly family name. Besides Ron is funny, with his stupid comments and besides his jealousy, is a cool character.   
  
Chapter 15 Lost Relatives  
  
Harry awoke on Saturday morning to Ron's constant babbling about the tryouts. He just wouldn't shut up! Harry groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Come on Harry try-outs are in an hour!" he could hear Ron say.  
  
Harry grudgingly got out of bed and stumbled into the shower. When he finished washing he put on some clothes and went to breakfast. Feeling so tired Harry fell asleep in his porridge. "Get up Harry!" Ron shouted in his ear. The few people who were up looked at the-boy-who-lived. His face was covered in porridge. And it was dripping out of his hair.  
  
"Scourgify!" Hermione said pointing her wand at Harry. Instantly his face was cleaned. Harry grinned at Hermione   
  
"Forget breakfast Harry let's go to the pitch. Can you get Ginny and Katie please?" Harry nodded and got the two pretty Gryffindors.   
  
When the three members of the team walked out onto the field they saw basically the whole house.   
  
"Alright everyone!" Ron said. "Now if you wanna try out for the open chaser position go to Katie and Ginny. All people who want to try out for Beater come to me and all those who want to be reserve Seeker go to Harry!" soon the people trying out split up. About 10 came to him. He guessed around 30 went to Ron and around 15 to Katie and Ginny.   
  
"Alright. You guys want to be reserve seeker?" he asked them as he surveyed them. One of the students was a 7th year. "Uh...guy in 7th year I think you should leave. No offense or anything but I want a reserve Seeker who will still be here when I leave." The 7th year left reluctantly leaving Harry with three 2nd years, a 3rd year and two 4th years. "Alright you guys. Hope on your brooms. I want you guys to take a lap around here for warm up. Then I want you to race back and forth between the goal post twice. You got that?" they nodded. "Alright go!"   
  
The hopeful did their warm up lap. "Alright" Harry looked at his list. "Euan Abercrombie your up" Harry said. A small 2nd year stepped up. He hoped on his broom and raced back and forth between the post.  
  
"Geoffrey Hooper" Harry said as a 4th year and the boy who tried out for keeper last year stepped up. (Doesn't say how old in OotP)   
  
Soon Harry had the results for all the people trying out for seeker. He eliminated 4 of the slowest flyers out of 9. Harry pulled out a bag of golf balls and grinned. "This is how I was tested when I became Seeker. I'll throw them in you try to catch them before they hit the ground got it?" they all nodded.   
  
After half an hour Harry's arm was killing him. He threw 20 golf balls for each one of the Seeker wannabe. Soon Harry eliminated two more. He was left with a 2nd year girl, Kristen Riley, Dennis Creevey, and Euan Abercrombie.   
  
Several more test later and Harry had made his decision. "I'd like to thank you all for trying out. However only one of you can make it on the team. I would like to welcome Kristen Riley as the reserve Seeker and soon to be permanent Seeker in two years." People around cheered and the two "not winners" trudge into the locker room. Kristen had brown hair with brown eyes and a lot of freckles. Harry led Kristen over to where Ron was.   
  
"Hey mate!" Ron said. "So you got your reserve then?" Harry nodded.  
  
"She was the fastest one there. Though Euan Abercrombie did better with catching the golf balls, she has faster reflexes and better agility." Harry told him. Ron nodded his head.   
  
"Can you help me with this?" Ron asked. "My arm is sore from all the hitting and I got a couple of bruises that are killing me."   
  
"Sure what do I got to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just fly around and let them shoot bludgers at you." Harry hopped on his broom. Just as he reached about level with the goal post he had to dive to miss a bludger. The "Beater" sent another bludger at him and he did a barrel roll to avoid it. After more dives, loops, flips and barrel rolls Ron called a stop and Harry, happily, returned to the ground.  
  
"Alright. I have made my decision. Congrats Neville and Sean!" Everyone cheered for the two new Beaters. Neville was blushing and Sean was jumping in the air excitedly. Sean Monroe is a 3rd year and we all know who Neville is.  
  
Katie and Ginny came walking over with two girls. One was a fellow 7th year of Katie named Erin Lavery. The other was a 3rd year named Samara Jordan. "Well" Katie began, "Erin did better but she is leaving next year so she will only be playing this year and Samara will be the reserve." Ron nodded his head. Erin was pretty with black hair and grey eyes. Samara was Lee cousin. She too had dark skin and black hair.   
  
They all walked to the locker rooms. After a quick shower and changing his clothes Harry walked back up to the castle. The whole Gryffindor house walked into the Great Hall at the same time. When they sat down Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Harry Potter after you finish lunch meet me in my office" he sat down again. Harry looked at him curiously.   
  
When he finished his lunch Harry walked to the all familiar stone gargoyle. Remembering the password from last time harry said "Cauldron Cakes" and ascended up the steps.  
  
"Come in Harry" Dumbledore's voice said.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry. Yesterday I was brought news that a group of Death Eaters was going to attempt an assassination on Amelia Bones" Harry looked at him shocked. "So I sent several Order members to guard her. That night the Death Eaters came but luckily all were captured with no casualties on either side. We brought all Death Eaters too the Ministry where we then proceeded to take off their mask. Imagine everyones surprise when they saw Peter Pettigrew sitting right in front of them"   
  
"You mean it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry. Peter Pettigrew has been given a trial under the influence of Veritaserum. He has confessed to all of his crimes"   
  
Harry let out a whoop. "When can I see Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"You can go now and you have been excused from classes on Monday as well. Just come here when you finish packing and you can floo there." Dumbledore told him. Harry ran down to the Great Hall. Thankfully lunch was still going on.   
  
"Hermione, Ron! It finally happened! I'm going to be going to see Sirius until Monday!" Hermione and Ron looked shock that he just told the whole school he knew where Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee was. "Sirius is free you guys! They caught Pettigrew!" Hermione squealed and Ron let out a whoop of joy.   
  
"This is great when are you going to see him?" Ron questioned.   
  
"I'm leaving now until Monday night." Harry told them.  
  
"But what about classes?" Hermione asked   
  
"Well I don't have Potions so that is a free Double period and I'm ahead in Dueling in DADA so it doesn't matter as much" Harry explained.   
  
The Gryffindor Trio, Golden Trio, Golden Gryffindors, Infamous Trio, what ever you wanted to call them walked out of the Great Hall talking happily. When they reached the Common Room Dobby approached Harry. "Master Harry sirs we have finished the room!"   
  
"You guys finally did it?" Dobby nodded excitedly. "Alright Dobby! Thank the other house elves for me alright?" Dobby nodded again and left.   
  
"What did they finish Harry?" Ron asked curiously.   
  
"You'll see" Harry said. Instead of checking out the room Harry went upstairs and packed. After he finished packing Harry bid farewell to Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Ready Harry" Dumbledore asked when Harry stepped into his office. He nodded his head and grabbed some floo powder out of the pot offered.   
  
Harry threw the powder in the fireplace and shouted "Grimmauld Place!" He tripped over the bag carrying his clothes but a pair of arms stopped him. He looked up into the grinning face of his godfather.   
  
"Padfoot!" Harry shouted happily as he gave him a big hug.   
  
"You know you need a name! Become an honorary Marauder! Wreak havoc on Hogwarts!" Sirius said.  
  
"What about..." Harry trailed off thinking. Which animagus form should he take his nickname from. "Uh...What about Grif?" he asked.  
  
"Grif" Sirius questioned.   
  
"Yeah you know after my griffin form." Harry explained.  
  
"Well it isn't the best but it will have to do" Harry nodded in agreement.   
  
"So what should we do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I say tomorrow we explore the neighborhood. I mean I know I don't know anything around here"  
  
"Neither do I" Sirius said  
  
"Then tomorrow we'll explore. Now we'll just talk about our adventures at Hogwarts. You wanna start?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. I remember....." and so Sirius and Harry spent the whole night sharing stories. Sirius were generally about the pranks they pulled which had them both cracking up and Harry filled Sirius in on what he missed in Harry's first 2 years at Hogwarts.  
  
When they stepped out of the house the next day Harry was double checking to make sure Sirius had no magical pranks.   
  
"Come on Harry. Quit being a worry wart." Sirius whined.  
  
"I'm not being a worry wart. I'm looking out for the well being of these muggles!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
Soon they were on their way. They walked a couple of blocks where they finally came upon a park.   
  
"Yes!" Sirius shouted. "Something other then houses!" Sirius ran into the park and started running and jumping around.   
  
"Oi! Padfoot don't make me hurt you!" Harry yelled as he ran and tackled Sirius. The two started wrestling on the ground, unaware of the hill they were about to roll down. Soon they were tumbling down and landed right in the pond that lay at the end of the hill.   
  
The people who were watching the two wrestle laughed at their misfortunes. Sirius started to trudge up to the shore of the pond but Harry jumped on him from behind making them crash into the water again.   
  
Another wrestling match broke out. "Watch out Padfoot!" Harry said. "Don't want you to break a hip"  
  
"Hey I'm not that old!" Sirius said mock offended as he picked Harry up and threw him farther into the water.  
  
Harry got up spluttering. He took off his glasses, wiped them off and shook his head. While doing so saw something peculiar. Standing at the bank of the pond feeding ducks with a group of blonde hair kids was a woman with black hair. "Padfoot!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What?" Sirius shouted back. Harry pointed at the woman. Sirius looked at her and gasped.  
  
They both ran to the shore. They got out and shook their bodies dry off some. Then they sprinted to the lady. When they reached her they both stared at her in shock. She had curly black hair and hazel eyes. With a slightly cleft shin, small lips and a light tan.   
  
"May I help you two?" she asked bewildered at their behaviour.  
  
"M-Michelle?" Sirius asked.   
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Melissa" the woman said.   
  
"Padfoot she looks just like my aunt in the pictures Remus showed me!" Harry said. "Sorry to bother you ma'am but by any chance does the name Potter mean anything to you?"   
  
"Not that I know of why?" the woman questioned.  
  
"Sirius" Harry whispered. "Can you get a picture of her and do a spell to make it a muggle picture?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded his head and ran out of the park.  
  
Harry looked at the kids she was with. One was a little girl with blond pig tails and brown eyes. The other was a bot around 11 with curly blond hair and brown eyes. The last was actually a teenager around his age with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes. She was looking at Harry appreciatively and Harry just raised an eyebrow at her. The girl blushed and looked away.   
  
About a minute passed until a panting Sirius returned. "Here look!" he pointed to the picture he had. It was the same one Remus showed Harry except the picture wasn't moving.   
  
"She looks just like me!" the woman exclaimed.   
  
"Could it possibly be you?" Harry asked.   
  
"It couldn't be" the woman said.  
  
"It couldn't?" Harry asked rejected.  
  
"Well.....All I remember is waked up on a boat to America. I had no clue about my past. I wondered around the town the ship docked in for hours. I got hit by a car and when they realized I had no family the nurse their offered to rake me in."   
  
"Sirius could it be the Memory Charm?" Harry asked.   
  
"I have no clue. The only way to find out is to do the counter charm though it is hard." Sirius explained.  
  
"Ma'am would it be possible if we could come over to your house?" Sirius asked her nicely.  
  
"Well it isn't my house. It's my step sisters house. She moved here a couple of months ago and I decided to visit. Oh these our her children. This is Madeline" she pointed to the young girl. "Jonathan" she pointed to the young boy "and Cindy" she pointed to the teenager.   
  
"Would we still be allowed over?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess so" She led them down a couple of streets where they came upon a nice light blue house.   
  
"Judy we have company!" Melissa shouted as she walked into the house.   
  
"Sirius do you think it wise to expose ourselves?" Harry asked.  
  
"Won't matter. If we're wrong then we can always Memory Charm them." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well helloe there!" a plump blond haired woman said. "My name is Judy Fawker"   
  
"I'm Harry Potter and this is Sirius Black" Harry introduced.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh mom they think Aunt Melissa might actually be this boys Aunt who disappeared a while ago" Cindy said excitedly.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Now in order to prove this where going to have to let you in on a little secret. We're wizards!" Harry said brightly.  
  
The others all laughed, except Melissa. "Why do I have a feeling you're not lying?" she asked.  
  
"Because we aren't" Sirius said. He pulled out his wand and transfigured the coffee table into a pig. The others looked at him in complete shock. He transferred the pig back. "See we weren't lying. Now we believe a Memory Charm was placed on you" here he pointed to Melissa. "We were wondering if we could try to reverse it" Melissa nodded, still in shock. "Dorso di Memoria" Sirius said with a look of pure concentration on his face. A pale blue light hit Melissa, who fainted.  
  
The muggles in the room screamed and rushed to her side. "You killed her!" Judy shouted..  
  
"She'll wake up soon" After a minute Melissa opened her eyes. She sat up groggily and looked around the room. When she saw Sirius she jumped up.  
  
"Sirius!" she shouted as she pulled him into a hug. "Oh Sirius to long have I had that charm on me!" she exclaimed. "Tell me where is James?" she asked.  
  
Sirius went quiet and a look of sorrow came on his face. "He died" Harry said. Michelle/Melissa looked at Harry.   
  
"You look just like him!" she exclaimed.   
  
Harry nodded and told her about how he became famous.   
  
"So Voldemort is gone?" she asked tears in her face.   
  
"No he's back" Harry said.   
  
The woman nodded her understanding. "Oh my Remus!" she said. "Where is he?"   
  
"He is at Hogwarts teaching." Harry said.  
  
"Nothing to worry about though. He never moved on. Always hoping you would return to him." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Well we're going back to Hogwarts on Monday." Harry said. "How bout you sort everything out here at home and then we come here and bring you with us."   
  
"I'd love it" Harry's aunt said.   
  
Harry and Sirius gave her one last hug and departed home.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I know I said there would be 4 major parts but I shortened it to 3. The other one will be in next chapter. This one is long. 


	16. Halloween and Rivalries

Nothing really to say except......I love you guys. Oh and this story will go on for a while. I mean Halloween is just coming up!   
  
Citan- For the stonecutter test my friend gave me the idea. I have to ask her where she got it from. Maybe it was Aerie22's "Dance With Me Harry"  
  
Chapter 16 Halloween and Rivalries  
  
Harry was anxious while he waited for Sirius to come down stairs. He wanted to see his aunt again. They had a lot to talk about. Sirius also said that they would go over his parents will. He said it was time to get all this over and done with.   
  
"Padfoot get down here you mutt!" Harry yelled up the stairs. A second later footsteps could be heard running down the steps.   
  
"Who you calling a mutt Griff?" Sirius asked jokingly. He was holding a trunk in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Dumbledore had offered Sirius to share the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry questioned Dumbledores insanity with letting Sirius Black, notorious prankster back into Hogwarts.   
  
Actually Harry felt it was his duty to begin the Marauders: the Second Generation. He was sure Snape would love that. Grinning at Sirius, who just finish shrinking his luggage, Harry asked. "Race you there"   
  
'You're on!" Sirius shouted as he ran out of the house. Harry closed the door behind him and Apparated into the alley by there house. He stepped out and walked over to the light blue house. After a minute Sirius came panting over.  
  
"How'd you get here so quick?" he panted  
  
"Apparated" Harry answered.  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
"Never stated how to get there Padfoot" Harry answered grinning. Sirius mumbled something under his breath and Harry rang the doorbell. His aunt answered the door.   
  
"Hello Harry, Sirius" she said as she pulled them into a big hug. Harry and Sirius walked into the house and waved hello to the Fawkers.  
  
"You ready to go back Michelle?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I'm positive." she answered.  
  
"What about your other family?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll still visit them but I belong in my world" she stated firmly. Harry nodded and handed her a old shoe. "I'm afraid we don't know if you can still Apparate." Michelle nodded. She gave each of her family for almost 18 years a hug.  
  
"I'll come back once I sort everything out. Besides I want you guys to meet Remus. That is if he still wants me" she said.  
  
"It's going to activate in 3...2...1" Soon Michelle Potter was no longer standing in front of them all. The Fawkers were shocked. Harry gave them a smile as Sirius Apparated with a small pop. "Nice meeting you all" he said as he Apparated too.   
  
Harry landed next to Sirius and his aunt. He looked at his watch and saw it was lunch time in Hogwarts so basically everyone would be in the Great Hall. Harry grabbed his Aunt's hand and led her pass the gates and to the big oak doors. Sirius pushed them opened and all three stepped through.  
  
Harry pushed opened the doors to the Great Hall. All heads turned to the three new comers. They recognized the who lived and Sirius Black newly innocent Azkaban escapee but only a few recognized the woman with them. She was beautiful and many of the older boys were staring at her.  
  
The woman however was not interested in any of them. "Remus?" she called out.   
  
"Michelle?" Remus called back.  
  
"Oh Remus!" Michelle yelled as she rushed to the Staff table. "Oh Remus it has been to long" she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"She had a memory charm on her. They dropped her off on a boat to America." Harry explained.   
  
"Remus why don't you guys go to your room to ger reacquainted" Sirius said, his eye brows wigging. Michelle hit him.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Sirius" she said laughing. "Now that you mention it, I think we should get reacquainted" Michelle said as she dragged Remus out of the Great Hall. Grinning at each other Sirius and Harry headed over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Who was that Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That you guys was my Aunt!" Harry said happily. Ron and Hermione kept silent during the rest of lunch.  
  
"Oh Padfoot I gotta show you this new place I found" Harry said.  
  
"Where is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Gryffindor Common Room" Harry told him.   
  
"When?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"After lunch" Harry said.   
  
"What about us?" Ron asked. Hermione was shaking her head in agreement.  
  
"You guys have classes. Remember I was excused" Harry stated.  
  
"I'll show you guys after dinner alright?" Ron and Hermione agreed reluctantly. So when lunch finished Harry led an eager Sirius into the Gryffindor Common Room. He went to the dark wall and tapped it saying "Slytherins are evil gits" The portrait of Gryffindor appeared.  
  
"Hello young lad!" Godric exclaimed. " I see you have some company"   
  
"Yes sir. I would like to show him the room" Harry explained.   
  
"Go on then. Password?" the founder asked.  
  
"Snakeface" The portrait opened up to show a stone room. The layout was just as Harry asked.   
  
"Wow" Sirius said in awe. Harry showed him around the room. Sirius was even more impressed with the rising dueling platform.   
  
"Harry this place kicks ass!" Sirius shouted. Harry grinned at his enthusiasm. The place did look nice. All the wood was a dark mahogany and the couches, armchairs and bean bags were all a gold and red color. The carpet was a dark red, almost like blood.   
  
Sirius and Harry spent the rest of the day exploring. Soon dinner time arrived. "Sorry Sirius but we gotta go to dinner. I have a great surprise for Hogwarts!" Harry told him.   
  
Soon Harry was sitting down in the Great Hall. During the middle of the feast an explosion took place at the Slytherin table.  
  
A jug of pumpkin juice blew up spraying Malfoy and his goons in it. Fireworks shot up into the air. Soon only one gigantic firework was sitting on the table. Goyle, being the dim witted idiot he is, tried picking it up which set it off. The firecracker exploded and in the air the words "Marauders: Second Generation. Sorry we started so late" were sparkling in silver.   
  
Several people were looking at Harry. Snape was glaring, Sirius and Remus were staring proudly at him and Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye. McGonagall looked at him sternly and Ron and Hermione were looking at him in shock.   
  
Harry stood up. He pointed at Snape and shouted. "Snape I want my nifty mittens back!" Harry shouted.  
  
"I don't have your mittens Potter" Snape said icily.  
  
"Yes you do! I was talking about how nifty my mittens were and you were there with a look of envy in your eyes! I want my nifty mittens back!" Harry shouted, while stomping over to the staff table.  
  
"I don't know what mittens you are talking about!" Snape shouted.   
  
"Wait what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I said I..." Snape started.  
  
"I heard you I just didn't know you felt that way Snape" Harry interrupted shocked.  
  
"Felt what way?" Snape asked confused.  
  
"I mean Snape your old enough to be my father and though I'm flattered I just won't go out with you Snape!" Harry said.   
  
"I never asked you out!" Snape yelled, a pink tinge on his cheeks and his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Oh since I rejected you, you go into denial is that it?" Harry questioned. Sirius and Remus were on the floor, rolling in laughter and many others in the hall were cracking up too.   
  
"Stop wasting my time, Potter!" Snape screamed as he walked out of the hall.  
  
"I hope nothing changes between us Sevie!" Harry shouted after him. Harry casually walked back to Ron and Hermione, grinned at Sirius and Remus and dragged them out of the hall.   
  
When Harry showed them the room there was mixed reactions. Hermione was glad for a dueling platform and a place for meeting but strongly disagreed against the parties Harry was going to hold. Where of Ron was excited about the parties and didn't really care about the others that much.   
  
Harry ran to the dormitories to get the Marauder's Map. First he went to the kitchen after he finished showing Ron and Hermione the Room. He told Dobby that the Gryffindors would be holding a party in the Room. He gave told Dobby what to get for drinks and told him to just grab a bunch of snacks. Then he looked at the map. Susan was in the library so Harry ran their.   
  
"Susan" Harry said walking up to her. She was sitting at a table reading a book and several friends were around her.  
  
"Hey Harry" she said smiling sweetly at him. Harry smiled back.   
  
"You wanna come to a party?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure!" she said enthusiastically. She looked at her friends and back at Harry. Harry sighed.  
  
"You guys can come too." the others all nodded their heads. So Harry, holding Susan's hand, led Susan, Hannah Abbot, Sally-Ann Perks and Heather King to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
He gave the password and they followed him in. "Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry looked over at him. "Dobby and a bunch of house elves came through here and disappeared through a door that just appeared. They told me to tell you their ready!"   
  
Harry nodded his head. "Alright everyone! Follow me for a arty!" Harry yelled. He placed a sheet on the bulletin board saying where the party was and how to get there, for any Gryffindors wondering around the school.  
  
Harry walked to the dark wall tapped it sating "Slytherins are greasy slime balls" The portrait appeared.  
  
"Well!" Godric said shocked. "You certainly have many with you!" Harry inclined his head.  
  
"Yes sir Gryffindor" People looked shocked. Not many pictures or portraits existed of the founders. "We are having a party in the room" Gryffindor smile at him. "Snakeface" Harry said and the portrait opened up.   
  
Everyone piled into the Room. Harry walked over to the radio and turned it on. Music blasted through and people rushed onto the dance floor or to the bar. Harry was dragged by Susan to the dance floor where they danced for who knows how long.   
  
That is why a thirsty Harry staggered up to the bar with a still excited Susan. "Dobby!" Harry called.  
  
"Yes Master Harry Potter sirs!" Dobby asked excited.  
  
"Can I get a Butterbeer for Susan and some Firewhiskey for myself." Harry asked. Dobby ran eagerly to fulfill his job.   
  
"Harry, drinking Firewhiskey?" Susan asked shocked. Harry grinned at her guiltily.  
  
"Yeah. I've been having it for a while actually. " he explained.   
  
Soon the party was nearing an end at 12. Only because they had school the next day. Since Harry had a free period tomorrow morning after breakfast they decided to read his parents will then. That is why it was with a heavy heart that Harry departed for breakfast the next morning.   
  
In Dumbledore's office Sirius, Remus, Michelle, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry, Neville(who was confused) and Bella Figg sat. Harry learned the Bella was Miss Figg's granddaughter and friend of his moms from school. Before his parents went into hiding she moved to America to teach at The Alamo Institution of Wizardry. It was a school for wizardry in Texas that was named after the Alamo. A building which also had significance for witches and wizards also.   
  
"Alright" Dumbledore started. "This will has been made three months before they went into hiding. So there are a few adjustments that will need to be made.   
  
'Dear Anyone in the Room,  
  
Well I guess me and Lily have kicked the bucket eh? Well I guess we have to distribute all our belongings and possessions and since Lily is pestering me I'll do this quick' Sirius chuckled sadly at his friends cheerfulness even though he was writing his will. 'Now I just want to tell you people, don't mourn our deaths but celebrate our lives. Remember the absolutely gorgeous Head Boy and Quidditch Captain I was and the smart and sext prankster I was. Remember the beauty of Lily and the brains that went with it. Remember all the times we've made you laugh and made happy.   
  
Now I want Sirius, as Harry's godfather, to take care of my son. Sirius if you do a bad job at it I swear I'll haunt you till you die. Don't worry though. I know you love Harry as much as me and Lily so I have faith in you.  
  
To Harry we leave 40% of the Potter Family vault and the Tuition vault we started for you. We also leave you the Potter Manor, the cottage in New York, United States and the house in Italy. I also leave you ever thing I posses that has to do with breaking rules and helping with pranks. I want you to make me proud son and follow in my footsteps. We also leave you my flying motorcycle. You just got to fix it up. I crashed it a week ago and when ever you get it, it will probably look like crap.  
  
To Sirius we leave 10% of the Potter Family vault. We are going to leave you the house in Hogsmeade. We also want to leave you with I would leave you more Padfoot, but there are other people. Sorry mate.   
  
To Remus we leave 10% of the Potter Family vault. We also are going to leave you the house in Godric's Hollow. Don't worry, it has a strong cellar door. Don't be to hard on yourself Moony. Remember your one of the greatest people I know.   
  
To Peter we leave 10% of the Potter Family vault. We also leave you the apartment in Diagon Alley. Wormtail my friend you need more confidence. Don't be to hard on yourself.  
  
To Cassie we leave you 10% of the Potter Family vault. We also decided to leave you the cottage in Paris, France. Lily wished you love Cassie. I also want to give you my best wishes.  
  
To Bella we lave you 10% of the Potter Family vault. We are going to give you the house in Ireland. Lily wishes you luck in your new job and I want to say thank you for helping Lily see the light in me.   
  
To the Longbottoms we leave 10% of the Potter Family vault. Thank you for being great friends. Harry seems to enjoy playing with Neville a lot. I hope they become good friends when they are older.  
  
We would also like to leave Albus our cottage in Southern France. I remember once you told me sir that when you retired you wanted to live a nice secluded life, preferably on a beach. Well sir this cottage will grant your wish.  
  
The rest of our personal items will be distributed equally.  
  
James Ian Potter Lily Marie Evans Potter'  
  
Now as Mr. Pettigrew is in prison for betraying them, Miss Shaklebolt has died and the Longbottoms are, incapable of excepting any of this we shall handle their parts of the will like this. Kingsley you will get your ex-wife's part of the will." Kingsley nodded sadly. "Neville you will get your parents part of the will" Neville nodded shyly. "And Miss Potter you will get Mr. Pettigrew's part of it" Michelle nodded.  
  
"Good. The money and keys to your ne homes have all been transported into either a new vault or your old one."   
  
When Harry was walking back to the Common Room with a sad Neville he made a vow. 'I promise you Neville that when I make a Spell to deflect the Unforgivables I will work on a cure for your parents.' Harry thought fiercely.  
  
It was Saturday, Halloween Day and the first trip to Hogsmeade. Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Susan. There was suppose to be a Masquerade Ball tonight. You are suppose to have a dress robe and a mask. Harry bought a black panther mask to go with his green and silver robes.   
  
"I can't wait until the dance tonight Harry" Susan said excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait either Susan" Harry said. The rest of the time was filled with small talk and kissing. Finally it came time to leave. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 6:45" Harry old her. Susan nodded and departed to the Hufflepuff Common Room.   
  
Seeing as he had 2 hours and 45 minutes before he had to meet Susan, Harry decided to have a chat with Sir Godric Gryffindor. So when he entered he Common Room Harry walked straight to the dark wall.  
  
"Why hello there again!" Gryffindor said merrily. "What can I do you for?"   
  
"I was wondering what is on the other side of the walls in the Room?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well let us see. The wall opposite of this one has the outside on the other side of it. The one when you walk in to the right faces underneath the stairs for the dormitories. The wall to the left has the hallway that holds the Fat lady on the other side." Harry thanked the portrait and ran out o the portrait hole. He ran down the hallway until he came to a suit of armor. Taking guess and saying the armor was somewhere by the dance floor Harry decided to make that the door.   
  
Harry moved the armor out of the way. Using the Stonecutting Charm Harry cut out a door shape. The big piece of rock fell and made a loud noise as it hit the ground. Harry cut the slab of stone in half. Then using the most complicated Building Spell he knew, Harry reattached the two, equal sized, slabs of stone onto the wall. Harry placed the armor back and bewitched the platform the armor rested on to move forward and backward. Then using another complicated spell Harry cast a Password Activated Spell on it. So after saying the password the armor would move forward and the slabs of rocks would open, allowing you to enter the Room. They would open up into the Room and be the entrance for members of the other houses.  
  
Exhausted, Harry went back to the Common Room. He laid down for a bit before going to his dorm and taking a nice hot shower. Harry dressed in his robes and put on his mask. Bidding farewell to his house mates Harry proceeded to the Great Hall.   
  
After waiting for a minute Susan finally entered. She looked pretty in her white dress robes. She was wearing a hippogriff mask that reminded Harry of Buckbeak. Harry took her arm and together they walked into the Great Hall.   
  
The ball was actually pretty boring. Just a few snacks and some punch. Dancing, kissing and talking took up most of Harry's time. Harry thought the Gryffindor party was so much better then this one. Harry saw Malfoy sweet talking a girl in the corner. The best parts of it was when they were asked to take of their mask and the girl Malfoy was sweet talking was actually a guy. Harry was cracking up and so were all the others who saw it.   
  
However the real action didn't happen till the end of the ball. When they discovered a Ravenclaw dead outside by the lake. A Gryffindor 5th year came running in. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was screaming. "Oh my god! By the lake!" The teachers went to check it out and found the dead body. Everyone was asked to go to their Common Room.   
  
The next morning everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. "I am sorry to say but last night Catherine Burnes, a 6th year Ravenclaw, was found dead by the lake. It has also been brought to our attention this morning that a Hufflepuff 4th year is missing."  
  
The next couple of days have been chaotic. It seems that the death of the Ravenclaw and the disappearance of the Hufflepuff had split the school. The houses were no longer on friendly terms. Susan had broken up with Harry because of it.   
  
Soon it wasn't really safe to be traveling alone because fear of being attacked by the other house. Harry found him self in the middle of this because he was the leader of his house. Hogwarts was at war. Their enemies weren't the Death Eaters and Voldemort or the corrupted Ministry, no Hogwarts was at war with each other. House against house, friend against friend.  
  
Just want to tell you about what is coming up in the story. New Order, House rivalries, Death Eater attacks, Harry's ancestors, confrontations with Voldemort, Potter Manor and 2nd war comes full force. 


	17. Potter Manor

I would like to say I've come to the conclusion that Dumbledore can not be over 150. I'll even give you several reasons why. Number one, in Harry's second year when Harry went into Tom Riddle's memory, Dumbledore had auburn hair. I don't remember if it was streaked with silver or not but it still had color. Now if Dumbledore was over 150 what man at 100 years old would still have his natural hair color, albeit it may had streaks of silver. Second is Griselda Marchbanks said she was the OWLS instructor for Dumbledore when he did Transfiguration and Charms. That would make Griselda over 200! I mean I know in the book it said she had so many lines her face looked like it had a cobweb over it but over 200 is a hell of a lot.   
  
Chapter 17 Potter Manor  
  
The house rivalries were getting bigger and more dangerous. Madam Pomfrey had at least ten patients a day. The dueling platform in the Room became a big asset to Gryffindors. The first Quidditch game was coming up tomorrow and Harry was in a panic. They were versing Hufflepuffs but the new Chaser and the reserve were both in the hospital wing because they were ambushed by Slytherins.   
  
So Harry and Ron made a tough decision. They finally decided on what to do though. Ron was going to make Kristen Riley, the reserve Seeker play as the Seeker for the game. Harry would play the open Chaser position. They were having practice today to see if it would work. Erin Lavery was upset because she was only going to be playing this season and she was missing the first game.  
  
The team left after lunch and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. Malfoy was glaring at Harry, who just waved back cheekily. The main rivalry was Harry and Malfoy. Everyone knew that was what it really boiled down too. Sure Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were a part of it but everyone knew it always came down to Harry and Malfoy.  
  
The first main battle of the houses was Harry and his "crew" and Malfoy and his group. Harry Potter the sexy, brave, kind, boy-next-door and Draco Malfoy the cute, cunning, arrogant, bad boy. Well at least that is how it was described to Harry.  
  
The practice was brutal. Ron made Kristen verse Harry several times before he was satisfied with her skills. He was happy her parents got her a Nimbus 2001 so she had a decent broom. Ron also made Harry, Katie and Ginny go over every Chaser play there was. By the time dinner came around the team was exhausted.   
  
"You guys gotta eat!" Ron exclaimed. He was eating some bacon and toast. Harry was wolfing down breakfast because he was use to this. The same thing with Katie. The new players however were looking queasy.   
  
"Don't worry Neville" Harry said as they walked to the locker rooms. "You'll do good. I also heard your family will be there watching you. Just don't push yourself past your limit and try to remain focused and you'll do good"   
  
Neville nodded his pale head. Harry sighed praying to anyone that would hear him, to make sure Neville didn't mess up. He quickly put on his robes grabbed his Firebolt and went behind Katie and Ginny..  
  
"Good evening ladies, gentlemen and Slytherins!" Seamus's voice rang throughout the stadium. Seamus replaced Lee as announcer. He didn't curse a lot and stuck to the game, most of the time. "I'd like to welcome the Hufflepuffs! Chasers Finch-Fletchy, Smith and Baker! Seeker Bentley, Keeper Rooney and Beaters Macmillan and their captain Gates!" the Hufflepuffs stand went wild. Most Slytherins cheered and about half the Ravenclaws did.   
  
"Now the best house ever!" the Gryffindors cheered in agreement, while the others booed. "Now the Gryffindor team Chasers Weasly, Bell and since the regular and reserve Chasers are in the Hospital wing Potter! Beaters Longbottom and Monroe, Seeker who is filling in for Potter, Riley and Captain and Keeper Weasly!" some Slytherins, half of Ravenclaw and the Gryffindors erupted into cheers.   
  
"I want a clean game! Captains shake hands" Madame hooch said. Ron walked up to Gates to shake his hand. It looked like Gates gripped his hand and tried squeezing it as hard as he could. Ron grimaced a little in pain and returned the favor. Gates winced in pain, and Ron let go.   
  
"The balls are released. There goes the golden snitch, followed by the bludgers. The quaffle is tossed and Potter nabs it. He is speeding down the turf to the Hufflepuff goal. Dodges a bludger, ducks a Hufflepuff chaser. He moves in to the top goal but drops it to Weasly. She scores! 10-0 Gryffindor. Bet you the Hufflepuff Keeper didn't see that coming!  
  
"Smith has the quaffle and is speeding to the gryffindor goals! Potter comes up aside him and ducks the bludger sent at him by Gates. Oh Potter steals the quaffle and tosses it to Bell. She fakes left and scores! 20-0 Gryffindor!"   
  
The game continued but got more vicious. Smith sped full on and collided with Katie when she was attempting to score, but Madam Hooch didn't see it because Gates was distracting her. Speaking of Gates, he tried to hit Harry in the head with his Beater's bat. Harry, however, caught the bat in his hand, yanked it out of Gates grasp and chucked it as far as he could. No penalty was called because Madam Hooch was distracted by Smith. The Hufflepuffs were angry their plan didn't work.   
  
The game was getting violent. The good thing was most of what Gryffindor did was legal. The only problem was they did it so brutally that most thought it should be illegal. Neville was hitting the bludgers like they were Snape's head. Two of them would each go on a side of a Hufflepuff, not Justin, Ernie or the only girl, and lead them into something. (Think the game verse Slytherin in the 1st Harry Potter movie. Remember what the Slytherins did to one of the chasers? When they kind of guided her into the stands) When the Hufflepuffs tried to foul Harry he would always defend himself and wind up hurting a Hufflepuff or giving them a disadvantage.   
  
The score was 250-60 Gryffindor. It was a good thing Harry was as good as a chaser as he was a seeker. Harry was hoping Kristen would catch the snitch. If she didn't however it didn't matter because Gryffindor was up by 190 points. It seems Harry is just as good as a Chaser as he is Seeker.   
  
Soon though the two Seekers went into a dive. The golden snitch was heading towards the ground. Half way there though it turned upwards. Harry kept one eye on the snitch and the other on the rest of the game. It seemed most were distracted, to busy watching the Seekers. Harry just sighed and took the quaffle from Smith, who didn't even notice. Harry set there with the quaffle in his arms and floated to the Hufflepuff goal post.   
  
The Seekers were closing in on the snitch. They both reached out. Harry seeing that Kristen was struggling to keep up scored one more goal, just in case. Soon Bentley had the snitch in her grasp and the game ended Gryffindor 260, Hufflepuff 210.  
  
The Gryffindors had a big party. It led well into the night and a lot of 7th years and Harry were all drunk. Harry fell onto a couch after having danced with basically every girl there. A girl fell on top of him a while later, grabbed his face and started to snog him. Since Harry was wasted he didn't protest but went along with it. A drunk Harry passed out on one of the couches in the Room, with an equally drunk girl on top of him.   
  
Harry awoke with something heavy on him. He opened his eyes but immediately closed them because the bright light hurt his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt like a jackhammer was going off in his head.  
  
He tried to get up but something heavy was preventing him. Harry lifted his head up but his vision was blocked by brownish, blond hair. Harry using his free hand, the other being pinned down by this person, pushed the hair away. Looking up Harry saw the ceiling. Turning his head Harry saw the face of Katie Bell. Her head was resting on his chest and her light brown eyes were closed.   
  
Harry tried to carefully get up, hoping not to disturb Katie. It didn't work though. Katie's eye opened groggily. She was still on Harry. She lifted her head and looked at him. Harry smiled at her and she blinked.  
  
"Hey Katie" Harry said softly. "You mind getting off me?" he asked. Katie nodded and got off of him slowly. "You got a hangover too?" Katie nodded her head, painfully. "Follow me" Harry walked out of the Room, Katie following.  
  
He lad her to his dorm and pushed open the door. Seamus and Neville were both on their beds and Dean was on his bed. Harry tip toed to his trunk and opened the 4th compartment up. He took out the rest of his supply of the Marauders Famous Hangover Potion. He poured it into several flask. He handed one over to Katie and drunk one himself. After the burning sensation went down Harry's headache disappeared. He looked over at Katie and saw hers too had disappeared.   
  
"Thanks Harry" Katie said smiling.  
  
"No problem Katie" Harry said. "I better bring this for others with a hangover" Harry walked back downstairs and into the Room. He put the flask on a table right next to the door. He wrote a quick note telling the people what it was a left the room. Katie was waiting for him on the other side.   
  
"Harry do you have any idea on what happen last night?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "How the hell did I wind up on you!?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Am I not comfy enough for you?" Harry asked in mock sadness.  
  
"Oh no you were very comfy and warm too!" Katie said quickly, not realizing Harry was kidding.  
  
"Warm eh?" Harry teased. Katie blushed a little. Harry chuckled at her embarrassment. "Nothing to be ashamed of Katie. If it wasn't for the fact that you weigh a millions tons I might of enjoyed it too!"   
  
Katie growled and hit Harry. "It's true!" Harry joked. He got up and started to run away because Katie was about to tackle him. She chased him around the room until managing to tackle him unto a chair. However the chair fell backwards when they flew on it, Katie slid forwards and her lips brushed against Harry's. Harry pulled her face back on top of his and a series of passionate kisses followed.  
  
"Katie...you...wanna...go...out...with...me?" Harry asked between kisses.  
  
"Sure" Katie said as she pulled away from Harry. They were still kissing when Ginny and Dean came walking out of the Room.(anyone got a name for the Room. I just can't keep calling it the Room.)   
  
"Harry I never knew you were such an animal!" Dean said enthusiastically. Katie and Harry stood up quickly, both with pink tinges on their cheeks. Harry looked at Dean and saw amusment in his eyes. Harry looked at Ginny and saw...was that jealousy? Ginny quickly looked away however and pulled Dean down to breakfast.   
  
Harry and Katie went down to breakfast. The four tables had been rearranged by the students. The Gryffindors table was right in front of the double doors. Since they were the bravest they accepted to have an area where the enemy could easily get them from behind. Slytherins, being the cunning bastards they are, had the Staff table right behind them. Hufflepuff had the wall to the right of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws to the left.   
  
Harry sat down and only saw several Gryffindors eating. Most of the other house tables were full. When Harry looked over at the Slytherin table he saw them whispering and glancing over here. Not liking the looks of it Harry whispered. "Gryffindors move closer to me!" the few Gryffindors there, which were mainly 1st, 2nd and 3rd years got up and moved over to Harry. Ginny however refused to budge and Dean being the loyal boyfriend he was stayed with her.   
  
Harry saw basically all of the Slytherins pull out their wands. They shot multiple curses over here. Harry yelled "Shields up!" and quickly cast a shield to defend the ones who were by him. Ginny and Dean threw up shields but it didn't look like they were going to hold. "Send curses back" Harry told the ones by him. Since most were 1st, 2nd and 3rd years mostly tickling charms and leg lockers were thrown. Harry and Katie were sending over stunners.   
  
Against the barrage of attacks the Slytherins themselves erected shields. The others houses erected shields or crawled under the table to avoid deflected spells. Though none as powerful as Harrys. Some Slytherins were still able to fire curses however. Most at Ginny and Dean. Harry ran out of his shield. Now the Slytherin fire was directed at him. Harry shouted "Leve Escudos!"(take away shield) and "Potente Multiplo Stupefy"(multiple powerful) in quick session. First a blue wave of light crashed into the Slytherins shields, knocking most out, then multiple red beams shot out of his wand and straight into the Slytherins.   
  
After his stunners hit the Slytherins along with the barrage of spells and curses the other Gryffindors were sending, Dumbledore finally stood up. "Enough!" The Gryffindors and Slytherins lowered their wands and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws got out from under the table or dropped their shields.   
  
"Revive you house mates!" the Slytherins went around taking off the charms and awaking their comrades. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws doing the same to the few of theirs that were hit. "Teachers take care f your houses! I want to finish breakfast in peace! Mr. Potter take away the shield!" Harry waved his wand and the shield disappeared.   
  
Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Sirius and Remus all came over. None of the other house liked the fact that Gryffindor had five professors on their side. Even though McGonagall was strict she still showed a little bit of favor to her house and Dumbledore "refused" to take sides, they all knew how much he cared about the Dream Team(a.k.a.: Golden Trio, Gryffindor Trio, Infamous Trio, Golden Gryffindors and every other name the world has come up for them.) And everyone knew Professor Black was Potter's godfather and Professor Lupin was just as close. They also knew that Hagrid and the Gryffindors got on well.   
  
"Bloody hell Harry!" Sirius said excitedly.   
  
"Mr. Potter explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall said.   
  
"Just self defense!" Harry replied.  
  
"But you still attacked a student" McGonagall said.  
  
"Yeah so Snape is rewarding his house" Harry pointed to where the house points were displayed an saw the Slytherins rise 50 points.   
  
Sirius spoke up loudly. "5 points from each Slytherin who attack fellow class mates unprovoked."   
  
The Slytherins lost over 200 points. Snape opened his mouth. "300 points..." he was interrupted by Dumbledore however.  
  
"Professor Snape keep quiet. You shouldn't of rewarded you house for that attack in the first place. You should be lucky Professor Black only took away that much points."   
  
"Yeah we all knew if it was us Gryffindors you would take away 100 for each student!" Harry said loudly.   
  
"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said warningly. Harry grinned sheepishly in return. The teachers returned to the Staff table and Harry finished his breakfast. He stepped out of the Great Hall and started to walk up the staircases but was stopped by a drawling voice.   
  
"You think your so tough Potter. If we fought in a real duel, outside of school I would kill you"   
  
"Alright then Malfoy. After midnight, you and me in the Forbidden Forest" Harry said.   
  
"Are you crazy Potter. I thought the centaurs are violent and a threat to people!"   
  
"Alright your to scared I understand" Harry said and he walked away. Draco sad their fuming. He was not to scared to do anything! He was a Malfoy! Potter would learn to respect him. Malfoy stormed away angrily.   
  
Harry grinned. He went to Remus's office. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Aunt Michelle were all going over to Potter Manor. Harry wanted to see where his dad and aunt grew up. He was told it was gigantic. His aunt told him that there were many wards around the house.   
  
They apparated onto a small road. It was on a small strip of land that looked to be as wide as a four-lane highway. The road winded a little until Harry saw a big spot of land farther away, Something big appeared to be in the middle of it and a forest surrounded it.   
  
When they reached the part where the small strip of land met larger piece of land, they found a gate. The gate blocked the whole view and you couldn't see past it because it was a solid, black, humongous gate! There was a crest on the middle of the gate. The crest was split in half. It had the Gryffindor lion on the right side, a crown on the left. In the background was the letter P.   
  
Aunt Michelle pushed open the gate. Behind it Harry saw a huge amount of land. Farther down their was a big house, a mansion. Harry walked towards the house, wishing there was a shorter way to get to the house that looked to be a mile away. Ron kept saying "wow" at everything he saw.   
  
Finally when they reached the 3 story house, Harry opened the door. They were in a big hallway. It had dark wood paneling and a dark blue rug. Harry glanced over to his left and saw a map of the house and outside. Their was a library, study, kitchen, dining hall, den, living room, lounge, game room, 3 water closets, 10 extra rooms and 4 offices on the first floor. There was a dueling chambers and a potions lab in the basement. The 2nd and 3rd floor consisted of 50 bedrooms and 35 bathrooms. Outside there was 2 Quidditch pitches, a lake, a pool, some greenhouses and over 50 acres of open land. On two sides of the to the East and North was a forest on the other sides of the forest was a cliff to the East and a beach to the north. South was where the gate was, leading to the tiny strip of land. The last side had a hill leading down to a beach. Past the beach was the ocean. All together the Potter Manor had about 100 acres of land.   
  
Michelle explained to Harry that a tribe of centaurs lived in the forest. If anyone managed to find the place and wanted to attack from the forest the centaurs, who were loyal to the Potters would attack the intruders. Many other animals such as unicorns, nifflers, abraxans, hippogriffs, bowtruckles, fairies, snidgets, thestrals, and wood nymphs lived with in the forest. At the bottom of the lake was a tribe of merpeople. Who also traveled into the ocean by the secret underwater passage there.  
  
Harry was running from room to room in order to see it all. When he reached the study he found a tapestry on the wall. It was like the one at Sirius's house that showed his family tree. Except this one was the Potter family tree. Harry looked at it. It went as far back as Romeo Potter, the first Britain Minister of Magic. Harry looked at the family tree. There was a name that looked like it was blown off.   
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked pointing to the name.  
  
"Oh. Well you see Harry basically all families have a dark wizard somewhere in there history. The Potters actually had two. Both were really dark but they didn't follow Voldemorts views on Muggles and Muggle-borns. They thought that Muggle technology would be great mixed with magic. The first one was my Great, great Grandmother, Susan Potter. She teamed up with another dark wizard from Germany named Hanz Frikson. They weren't as well known as Voldemort or anything because they both died during the middle of the war. An American wizard named Nathan Adams killed them both. The other, your Great Grandfather or my Grandfather, Jeremiah Potter, was the darkest part of the Potter history. Harry, Jeremiah Potter also went by the name of Grindewald." Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry just looked at her for a second.  
  
"So I'm related to Grindewald?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yup" Michelle said.   
  
"Is that it because I saw a portrait of Godric Gryffindor and I look like him a little bit." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes you are related to Godric Gryffindor Harry. From my moms side of the family though. Not the Potter side. James got most of his looks from our mom. The hair actually runs in the Potter family. All your sons will have it!" Michelle explained.  
  
"So I'm related to Gryffindor and Grindewald? Anyone else?"   
  
"Um Dumbledore is your great, great uncle" Ron and Hermione gasped again.   
  
"Great, great uncle?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah he was my grandmothers, the one who married Jeremiah Potter, older brother. 15 years older to be exact."   
  
"Oh um Harry" Remus started quietly. "I don't know if your going to want to hear this but your mom wasn't a muggle-born"   
  
"Wait what do you mean she wasn't a muggle-born?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"Your mom's family had a memory charm placed on them when your mom was a baby. Petunia is actually a squib, Your mom's real last name was O'Flaniggans, a long line of Irish purebloods. Your grandma was a heir of Slytherins. Harry you, Petunia and Dudley are all heirs of Slytherin"   
  
Harry sat their. Silent for a few minutes. Shock was clearly shown on his face, Ron and Hermione gasped again, this time louder and Harry wished they would shut up. 'So I'm related to Snakeface. With quite a distance between thankfully. Will I turn out evil? Am I going to follow in Slytherins footsteps? No, no after all I'm related to Gryffindor!' Soon Harry came back to his senses and they continued the tour, although quieter.   
  
Soon they finally left the house and started to walk back to the gate. Harry glanced around the area, deep in thought. "What wards and spells are around here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well let's see. Anti-Apparation, muggle repelling, unplotable, anti-portkey, and a lot of others I can't remember." Michelle answered.  
  
Harry nodded his head and took out both his wands. He pointed one at the sky and the other at the ground. "Proteggere questo luogo da tutto il che nudo il marchio scuro." Harry chanted. "Proteggere questo luogo da tutto il che nudo il marchio scuro! Proteggere questo luogo da tutto il che nudo il marchio scuro! Proteggere questo luogo da tutto il che nudo il marchio scuro! proteggere questo luogo da tutto il che nudo il marchio scuro" Harry yelled. A burst of bright white light burst from Harry and surrounded all of Potter Manor and surrounding area. Harry collapsed due to magical exhaustion.   
  
Man in this story Harry does a complete 180 with girls. I mean in OotP he was shy and didn't know what to do. In mine he is assertive and knows exactly what to do. Go Harry. It's your birthday!   
  
Oh when I made Harry used the "Leve Escudos!" spell, I made him go out of his shield because if he didn't his shield would take the blow.   
  
Also I make Harry leave school a lot to do all these things is because they all fit in later on in the story. The action in the story is coming up. Prepare for a lot of battle scenes.   
  
I get all my info on Harry Potter from www.hp-lexicon.org I read about the griffin and it is different from how I described it but I'm gonna stick with my way. 


	18. Criminally Insane Boys Rescue the Dursle...

I don't speak english. You are a fat boy. I'll play baseball when you stop eating food.  
  
I promised battles and damn it I'm going to give you battles!  
  
Chapter 18 Criminally Insane Boys Rescue the Dursleys?   
  
Harry woke up groggily. He opened his eyes but immediately closed then. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He could tell because everything was white. The brightness of the rooms was hurting his eyes, especially with the sun blaring through the windows like that. 'Come on it's the middle of November why can't it be grey and cloudy?' Harry thought annoyed. Shielding his eyes Harry searched the bed side table for his wand. Picking it up he muttered some charms under his breath. He slowly opened his eyes and saw must to his pleasure that now nothing in the room was white.   
  
The walls were dark red with yellow, green and blue polka dots everywhere. The beds were now a mixtures of pinks and purples. The floor was gold, silver, bronze and black. Harry decided to be school spirited therefor using all house colors. Satisfied Harry put his wand back and put on his glasses.   
  
"Your awake Mr... AHHHHHHH!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. What have you done to my Hospital Wing!"   
  
"Poppy was seems to be the proble.." Dumbledore trailed off as he stepped into the room followed by Sirius, Remus, Michelle, Hermione and Ron. They all burst out laughing well Dumbledore was chuckling and Hermione was deciding between disapproval and amusement.   
  
"Get this down Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said.   
  
"Sorry Madam Pomfrey but the new style will last until I graduate. As long as I still am in the school I'll always spend about half my time here. Since I spend so much time here this room is as much mine as it is yours. And if you weren't going to redecorate I figured I would" Harry said. The others chuckled again and Madam Pomfrey stormed out angrily.   
  
"Yes Harry how are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Like I got hit by a train" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded understandingly.   
  
"I would like to ask what you did at Potter Manor" Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Well" Harry started. "I put up a new ward that would prevent people who bare the dark mark and Voldemort from entering."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him over the head for his stupidity.   
  
"When can I get out of here?" Harry asked.  
  
"You have to ask Poppy" Dumbledore said. "Well Harry I must get going. Good day" Saying that Dumbledore got up and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Now's my chance" he said to the others quietly. He quickly changed back to his clothes."RUN!!" he screamed. Harry grabbed his wands and ran out of the Hospital Wing, the others close behind.   
  
"Mr. Potter get back here!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.  
  
The next two weeks were routine for Harry. He would go to class and in his free time try to make a spell to block the Unforgivables. He would visit Hagrid and his crup with Ron and Hermione every day before dinner. On Wednesday the D.A. would meet. At the D.A. was the only time they really acted civil towards each other. Since the houses were divided and all. Every other day he would train himself and learn new spells.   
  
"Um Professor Lupin?" Harry asked after class one day.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Professor Lupin questioned.  
  
"Could you tell me about America's Wizards?"  
  
"Uh sure" Remus said, confused at the odd request. "Well as you should know most Pilgrims were actually witches and Wizards. Contrary to popular beliefs Native Americans were not magical, at least not all were. The main leaders of the Native American tribes were. Well the American wizard community wasn't that big up until the end of the Civil War over there. As you could tell not many Purebloods lived in America at the time because barely any moved their from the foregin countries. However persecutions of Muggle-borns started up. Nothing big but still something. Small attacks on homes and communities so most fled to America.  
  
"Now the wizard community continued to grow and is just like the Muggle world in America. Many witches and Wizards from around the world live there. The wizard community there is bigger then all around the world now. Infact if you were togather all the magical people in America you would have a communtiy as large as France and Spain. The wizarding community there is the same as the muggle. Powerful, growing and a land for all kinds" Remus finished his explanation.  
  
"Thaks Remus" Harry said.  
  
"No problem" Remus said.   
  
{"My lord" spoke up a man in black robes and a white mask. "We have found out where Potters relatives live"   
  
"Excellent" Voldemort said rising.   
  
"Um my lord" the Death Eater spoke up again.  
  
"What is it now Nott?" Voldemort asked angrily.  
  
"There are many wards around there. It will take a while to get past them"   
  
"Doesn't matter we attack now!"}  
  
Harry sat up in his bed covered in sweat. He quickly got out of bed and attached his wand holsters to his right forearm and his ankle. Pulling a dueling robe over his head Harry started to walk out of the room. Except the lights turned on. Harry whirled around and saw Ron and Neville staring at him.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
"No where" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Harry you put your wand holsters on and a dueling robe. There is another attack isn't there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Their attacking Privet Drive" Harry said quietly.   
  
"We're coming with you then" Neville said. Ron nodded. Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Harry you couldn't change our minds about the Department of Mysteries. What makes you think you'll change our mind now?"  
  
"Voldemort will be there" Harry stated.  
  
"Yeah but we thought Voldemort would be their last time too" Ron said. Harry agreed reluctantly and tossed them his extra dueling robes. They quickly put them on and followed Harry as he led them out of the castle and past the gates.  
  
Picking up a discarded chocolate frog card, Harry muttered "Portus" The card glowed blue and then faded back to normal. "Fingers on" Harry said. Ron and Neville touched the portkey and felt the familiar tug behind their nevals.  
  
They landed with heavy thuds in the park by Harry's house. Ron got off of Neville and they both scrambled to their feet. Harry who landed on his feet chuckled at them.   
  
"Come on" Harry said quietly. He walked out of the park. They tip toed down the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. When they came out they saw a huge line of figures in black robes. In the middle of the line was a tall, white skinned man.   
  
A huge "boom" could be heard every minute or so. They were trying to break the wards. Harry stealthy walked up to the backs of the Death Eaters. He nodded at Ron and Neville. "Remember what I taught you. Start of with the Multiple Stunner I taught you" They all separated and pulled out their wands.   
  
"Potente Multiplo Stupefy" they yelled in unison. Many red lights streaked towards the line of black. A bunch of the black robed figures fell. Harry, Ron and Neville started to send spells, curses and hexes as fast as they could.   
  
All the Death Eaters erected shields to protect themselves, however some didn't and felt the wrath. Voldemort just flicked his wand and the spell rebounded. So besides the occasional spell rebounded and the ones that Voldemort sent back the three had nothing to worry about.   
  
Getting tired of the shields Harry yelled "Leve Escudos!" a blue wave of light crashed into some of the Death Eaters shields. The weaker shields all disappeared. Some of the Death Eaters jumped behind their comrades with shields, the others all fell.   
  
Harry saw Neville searching the crowd of black for someone. It seems he found them because he yelled and started to duel with them. Harry realized it was Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus's brother. Ron was engaged in a battle with a Death Eater, who Harry recognized as McNair. There were still many Death Eaters.  
  
"Don't interfere in the duels" Voldemort said. The other Death Eaters nodded and turned towards Harry. "No. Potter is mine. Just focus on the wards" Again the Death Eaters nodded and went back to taking down the wards.  
  
"So we meet again Potter." Voldemort said evilly.   
  
"Yes unfortunately we do. I mean come on Tom." Harry was cut off.  
  
"My name is Lord Voldemort! You shall never call me by that name again!" Voldemort yelled and sent a Killing Curse at Harry. Harry stepped to the side and it hit a Death Eater behind him.   
  
"As I was saying. Why you always trying to kill me like everyday. Do you like sit down at dinner with your little Death Eaters and then all of a sudden say. 'Hey I got an idea! Let's kill Potter today!'" Harry made a bad imitation of Voldemort.   
  
"You know why I try to kill you Potter" Voldemort hissed. "Now tell me the prophecy and I might let you live a day or two longer."  
  
"Alright it says 'The one with extreme good looks will be born. And he will kill the one that looks like a mutated snake.' The end. What a great prophecy!" Harry said happily.   
  
Voldemort growled "Imperio" the beam shot at Harry and hit him in the chest. "Tell me the prophecy" a voice whispered inside his head.   
  
"Yes sir" Harry said. "The one with extreme good looks will be born. And he will kill the one that looks like a mutated snake." Harry said, fully resisting the curse.   
  
Voldemort growled again and shot the Killing curse at Harry. Harry stepped to the side and cast a Coma Charm at Voldemort. Voldemort threw Crucio at Harry and both spells combined. A golden thread started to connect the wands. Harry pulled out his other wand, secretly of course.  
  
"Volare Indietro" Harry muttered. The spell hit Voldemort. The connection broke and Harry caught Voldemorts wand. Voldemort flew backwards but landed on his feet.  
  
Voldemort however also pulled out a second wand. "Great minds think a like eh Potter?"  
  
"Show me another great mind and I'll find out for you" Harry sneered.  
  
Voldemort cackled and they engaged in a vicious fight. Even with two wands Harry was having trouble. He tried to snap Voldemorts wand but it started to burn and Harry couldn't stand the heat.   
  
When the Order of the Phoenix arrived they saw about 30 Death Eaters chanting and the wards in front of them barely holding up. A tall figure with flaming red hair was panting as he barely managed to dodge a curse. A plump, brown haired boy tripped over his own feet, which was good because green light flashed over his head. Voldemort was dueling with a messy haired teenager, who was using two wands but looked like was losing.  
  
On the ground was about 25 Death Eaters.Some were stunned other had varies things sticking out of their bodies. Like tentacles, boils and other things.   
  
"Dumbledore that's Harry, Ron and Neville sir" Tonks said worried.  
  
"Ron" Mrs. Weasly said weakly. Dumbledore immediately stepped into action. Mr. Weasly went to help Ron and Tonks went to help Neville. The other members went after the chanting Death Eater.   
  
"Stay out of this Tonks!" Neville shouted as he saw her approach. "This is between me and one of the tormentors of my parents!" Neville shouted. He yelled "Potente Multiplo Stupefy" Lestrange casted "Protego" but his shield couldn't handle all the spells. Neville sent another Multiple Stunner spell. Lestrange couldn't dodge them all and got hit in the head and stomach. Neville yelled triumphantly as Lestrange fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
When Mr. Weasly approached his son he saw that Ron was exhausted, barely able to dodge curses. Sending as many spells as he could in thirty seconds, Mr Weasly quickly rushed to his sons side. He looked over and saw that McNair was gone along with Voldemort and all the other Death Eaters that could move. He heard Neville yell in triumph.   
  
Dumbledore quickly approached the battle between Harry and Tom. It was intense and he saw many flashes of light every second. Harry cast several stunners, he could tell from the red beams leaving his wand one after another. Voldemort conjured a light green shield that absorbed the stunners. A wave of blue light crashed into the shield and it flickered. Again another wave of blue crashed into the shield. The light green shield burst and Harry sent a barrage of spells. With several flicks of his wand and a little bit of dodging Voldemort sent most back. I say most because a Jelly-Leg hex caught him. Harry sent some stunners at Voldemort who barely wiggled out of the way. Voldemort did the counter curse and sent two Crucios at Harry.   
  
Harry yelled as they both connected with him. Dumbledore took this time to intervene and sent several bright white lights at Voldemort. The Dark Lord ducked just in time. He saw that his Death Eaters were being overcame. "Retreat" he screeched. "Accio my wand" His phenox tail wand flew into his hand. Tom apparated and some Death Eaters remaining grabbed fallen comrades and they all apparated out of there.  
  
Bellatrix lestrange sat in the stone chamber. Her master and his Death Eaters had gone to attack Potter's relatives. She wished she could go put she was incapable because of the wee little Potter growing inside of her. She was about 18 weeks pregnant and her stomach was getting big. It wasn't even as close to as big as it would be though.   
  
She sat down rubbing her stomach. With a snap of her fingers a ugly, for house elf standards, house elf appeared. "Yes Misses?" it questioned in a croaky voice.  
  
"I would like some sandwiches" Bellatrix ordered.  
  
:Yes Misses" the house elf said as he popped away. About a minute later the house elf appeared with a plate of sandwiches. Bellatrix ate them all fairly quickly. She sat waiting for her master and fellow Death Eaters. After an hour they finally arrived. She could tell from the looks on the Dark Lords face that things did not go as plan.  
  
"What happened my lord?" she asked bowing.  
  
"Potter and two of his school friends showed up!" Voldemort screeched. "They even managed to take out a half of my servants. And it seems Potter has been training. He is getting better and I fear if this continues then he will be a great threat to us"   
  
Bellatrix nodded her head. He may be the father of her baby but he would be killed and she would help her master do it.  
  
The "inner" Order members gathered the three students. The rest gathered the fallen Death Eaters, taking their wands and bringing them to the Orders holding cells. The cells were in a small metal building some where in the Forbidden Forest. They just kept their prisoners their for questioning and then sent them to the Ministry.   
  
"What were you three thinking?" Mrs. Weasly yelled. "You're lucky we came here when we did or else you would be dead!"  
  
"Yeah well the residents of Numbers 2,3,4,5,6 and 7 Privet Drvive should be lucky we came when we did or else they would all be dead by the time you came here!" Harry yelled back.   
  
Mrs. Weasly sputtered indignantly. "Harry you must understand. You three are not powerful enough to handle all these Death Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
"Well how am I suppose to beat Voldemort in the future if I don't have any practice?" Harry asked. "Besides we took out almost half of them before you guys came!"   
  
"Harry we'll talk about this back in my office" Dumbledore said calmly. "Portus" the old wizard muttered, pointing his wand at a fallen Death Eater mask.   
  
Harry, Ron and Neville each placed a finger on the ask. "It will activate in 3...2...1" Right before it activated however Harry pulled away and saw as Ron and Neville left in a blur. "Harry, why did you pull away?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"I have a right to speak to my relatives!" Harry said walking towards his shelter for 10 years. He opened the door and saw the Dursleys huddled in the living room.  
  
"S'alright" Harry said, now feeling the full effects of his duel. His ribs hurt and he guessed at least one was cracked. His right pinky was bending a way it shouldn't be and his nose was bleeding. "He is gone. You guys can stay here if you want. Dumbledore will probably reinforce the wards. Or you can leave, vacation or move permanently."   
  
"It's because of you is in it ?" Vernon asked slowly.  
  
"Is what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because of you we are put into danger! If it wasn't for us taking you in, us being related to you we wouldn't of been attacked!" Vernon shouted.  
  
"You think I wanted to be related to you!?" Harry asked, anger flaring. "It's because of muggles like you that wizards like Voldemort exist! His dad disowned him because of what he was and he grew up neglected! Think of this as revenge for all you put me through! Just be lucky I came here or else you'd all be dead. Oh and Aunt Petunia I found out that you are a Squid. A person born to magical parents who can't do magic." Harry said cooly as he walked out of the house. He left a angry Vernon, a gaping Petunia and a whimpering whale, I mean Dudley, behind.  
  
Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade and slowly made his way up to the castle. He opened the doors and stepped inside. The green eyed boy made his way to about 3 feet from the stairs before collapsing.   
  
Harry woke up some time later. He saw that the hospital wing was still the house colors. Harry smiled widely. He knew Dumbledore could take the "decorations" down easily but it seemed the Headmaster enjoyed the decorations also.  
  
"Harry Potter!" he heard Hermione voice screech "Rushing into battle dragging poor Ron and Neville with you." "They made me bring them!" "Nearly getting yourselves killed" Hermione continued, either not noticing or not caring about what Harry said.   
  
"Hermione" Harry said gently "Like it or not the war is starting. The battle lines will be drawn and people will die. I know you're not going to like it, I'm not going to like it and I'm sure basically no one will like it. But this is life Hermione, maybe not normal life that we use to live but it is still life."  
  
Hermione nodded her head slowly. Harry got up, not wanting to talk to anyone yet and walked to the library. Since he didn't have his 10 feet of notes on how to block the Unforgivables harry decided to do something. He grabbed a piece of parchment, wrote down something and pulled out his wands. After about 5 minutes of charms and spells Harry put his wand back in the holster.  
  
Harry ran out of the library and into the Great Hall. Breakfast was finishing up and Harry saw Ron and Neville were leaving. They were both quiet and looked a little pale. Harry ran to them and showed them the parchment.   
  
'I, Harry James Potter, am extended a offer. Join me and the Order of Lightning in the fight against Voldemort. I can't promise you power and money. I can't promise you immortality and the fact that we'll win. But what I can offer is a chance. I'm offering you a chance to make the world safe for you, your children and millions of other people. I'm offering you a chance to make people lives safe, so they don't have to worry about being attacked every second of their life. I'm offering you a chance to do what is right and be the hero. To stand up for everything that is right in this world. Like I said before I can't promise you anything but I can offer you a chance. Will you except my offer? If so sign below.'  
  
Ron and Neville both started at him. After about a minute Neville started to nod his head. "Yes. Yeah of course Harry. This way I'll be able to get back the rest of the people that tortured my parents" Harry looked uneasy.  
  
"Well Neville one was given the Dementors kiss. One is dead, one you captured last night and the other you won't see until at least summer." Neville nodded his head.   
  
"I'll join to mate. Can't let you and Neville be hogging up all the action" Ron said. He signed right after Neville.   
  
"Good. Just to warn you there are several charms on there that make sure you don't blab to anyone that did not sign the parchment."   
  
"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Well like I said I won't let Hermione battle unless necessary same with members in 5th year or younger. They can collect info, look up useful spells, that kind of stuff." Harry explained.   
  
"And those that refuse?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"Well they get their memories erased. They won't even remember me approaching them." Harry explained.   
  
"Where will we meet?" Ron asked. "Room of Requirements?"   
  
"Nope. The Room. There is an entrance in the corridor with the Fat Lady for those not in Gryffindor. I mean the Room in pretty good."  
  
"Yeah but what about the house rivalries?" Neville asked.  
  
"Don't worry Neville." Harry assured. Neville nodded and they walked off to their class. Since it was Wednesday all three had double period Charms and then double period Transfigurations.   
  
The class went quickly. Harry, Ron and Neville passed notes to each other about the Order. Hermione was giving them curious and reproachful looks.  
  
"All right what are you three being so secretive about?" Hermione asked as she approached the three boys.  
  
"Nuttin" Ron said, ears turning pink.  
  
"You know Ron, you're a horrible liar" Harry said frowning at him. He handed Hermione the parchment.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said as she finished reading it. "You can't start an Order. And you shouldn't be dragging in Ron and Neville!" Hermione schreeched.  
  
"Are you joining or not Hermione?" Harry asked annoyed. "Cause if you don't sign that in the next" Harry looked at his watch "minute or so then you're not going to remember me giving it to you." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and signed the parchment.   
  
Harry carefully looked her in the eye. "And there are charms that make sure you don't go blabbing to anyone" Harry said, angered that she would even think it. Hermione flushed and walked off. Ron followed her, asking his girlfriend what that was about.   
  
"Come on Neville" Harry said. "Let's go to Transfiguration" The two Gryffindors quickly walked off to Transfiguration. They found seats in the back, away from Hermione who sat in the front, Ron following her.  
  
The period went successful, Harry being the only one who could conjure the spoon. "Messrs. Potter and Weasly and Miss Granger the headmaster would like to see you in his office" Professor McGonagall said at the end of the period.   
  
Harry got up and followed Hermione and Ron to the stone Gargoyle. Ron said the password and they all walked up the steps.   
  
"Come in" Dumbledore called, just as Hermione was about to knock on the door. "Now Mr. Potter, Weasly, Miss Granger" Dumbledore looked at each of them. "Now it seems that inevitably you three will take part in this war. So the Order has agreed to let you three join." Dumbledore finished, the damn twinkle in his eye. Harry glanced at him. Using a form of Legilimency that Harry created, well not really created more like improved.   
  
It was a stealth technique. Harry's mind would latch onto a nerve impulse Dumbledore was sending to his brain, this way the victim wouldn't be able to tell he was entering his mind. Then he could search freely in the mind, the only way someone could no of his presence is if he messed up and when he leaves. When Harry would leave their mind the person would feel a tug on their shields making them think someone was trying to enter, but it was really Harry escaping. The stealth type was really advanced form and only the best of the best of the best at Legilimency could do it. So when Harry improved it he reckoned only Dumbledore and Voldemort could do it too. And no matter how good the person was at Occlumency they couldn't block it.   
  
'So they're only letting us enter because they want to keep a tighter leash on us' Harry thought. He pulled out of Dumbledores mind and felt the shields go up as he retreated. Anger rising Harry thought 'We'll show them' "Thank you sir!" Harry said excitedly. Ron and Hermione looked at him funny. Harry nodded his head and gave them a 'Join now, I'll explain later' look.  
  
"Thank you sir I knew you'd let us in" Ron said.  
  
"I'm sure we can be a great asset to the team sir" Hermione said.   
  
"Good here are your pendants" Dumbledore gave them a silver chain with a silver pheonix as a pendant. "Just touch it and say "Phoenix nest" and you will be taken to Headquarters" Dumbledore explained. "Now the first meeting is tonight at 9. Make sure you are there early"   
  
The Dream Team left Dumledore's office. And Harry was immediately bombarded by questions.  
  
"Why did we join?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Why did you look angry when you looked at Dumbledore?"   
  
"Silence" Harry said. "Now the only reason why we were even invited in was because they want to keep a tight leash on us and make sure we don't do anything they wouldn't like. I know this because I know Legilimency. So we join and spy on the Order for are Order" Harry said.  
  
"You want us to spy on Dumbledore and his order, our ally?" Hermione asked bewildered. "And when did you learn Legilimency. Plus I heard Dumbledore was great at Occlumency surely he would of notice you reading his mind!?"   
  
"Yes I want us to spy on Dumbledore and his Order even though they are an ally. Why because we can use their information to our advantage. We can know what their doing so we don't have to worry about crossing paths with them. Besides if we declined they would find that suspicious. I learned Legilimency during the summer and I mastered Occlumency too. I can teach you guys if you want" Harry said. Ron who was silent the whole time spoke up.  
  
"I think it is a good idea Harry. And yeah I'd love to learn Legilimency and Occlumency." Ron said.   
  
"Thanks Ron" Harry said, sincerely. "Dumbledore is a master of Occlumency but I used a stealth technique I improved. It is really hard but a great way to enter say Dumbledores, Snapes and even Voldemorts minds with out them knowing I've been in"   
  
"Now let's go to the Room. I'll get Neville" Harry said as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Eh Neville" Harry shouted. He saw the round faced teen look at him. "Can you come to the Room? Its meeting time" Harry yelled still. Neville nodded his head and scrambled over to Harry. They entered through the portrait and Harry cast a spell so no one could enter.   
  
"Alright. This is the first meeting of the Order of Lightning" Harry said. He conjured a gavel and hit it on the table. Ron and Neville looked at him funny. "Sorry" Harry said grinning. "Always wanted to do that" At their questioning looks he explained. "Muggle judges do that when they want order in the court room"  
  
"Now Neville I think it right for us to tell you that we are being inducted into Dumbledore's Order to spy. We could get some useful information. I'm going to be teaching you three as much as I can on Legilimency and Occlumency. And I found the perfect thing for members"   
  
Harry made a fist and showed them the back of his hand. There was a lammasu with a bolt of lightning hitting it and sparks flying everywhere. The lightning was silver and the lammusa was gold. (A lammusa has the body of a lion the wings of a giant eagle and the face of a human. Lammasu's are noble creatures that look after those that are good. They prey on those creatures that are evil. They are strong creatures they can easily take down larger creatures with its lions claws.)   
  
"This will be the symbol of the Order. I got the idea from the Dark Marks except this one is way better. First only those who you wish to see can see it. Second to call members just touch it and all members will feel a warm, tickling sensation. Just touch it and say "flash" (You get it? Lightning, flash, flash of lightning. I know it's corny and everything but hey I don't care) and you'll get transported to that person's position. However if the symbols turns red and you fell a prickling sensation it means the person calling is in danger or a battle." Harry lifted up Neville's hand and touch his wand to the back of his hand. "Het teken van bliksem" (mark of lightning) Harry said. A blue light rushed to Neville's hand and the symbol of the Order of Lightning stood out clearly on his hand, shining gold.   
  
Ron and Hermione both put out their hands and excepted the golden mark. The Order of Lightning was going to take this war by storm whether Dumbledore or Voldemort liked it or not.  
  
There we go. I'm trying to go with TuxedoMac's advise and make the chapter's longer.  
  
I didn't go all out on the fight scene with Harry and Voldemort because well I'm saving that for later chapters. 


	19. Allies Are Recruited

I got a review and they asked why I split the Potter Family Vault. Well I guess because the Potters are fricking loaded. I mean it isn't all original potter money. Add in Lily's inheritance, the 2 years worth of money James made for being the best Auror and don't forget the money they took out for Harry's trust fund. I didn't tell you how much they got well I'll tell you now. 10% of it would be 15 million galleons. Which would be 150 millions galleons altogether. Now Harry is getting 62 million galleons plus the 2 million in his tuition fund. Now that would be 50 millions galleons. And the houses. Who the hell would need 9 house?!?! He has one in America, one in Italy and one somewhere in the British Isles. Does he really need one in Paris, Hogsmeade, Southern France, Diagon Alley, Godric Hollow(that is in Wales right?) and Ireland? I think 62 plus don't forget the money he makes if people buy the books his parents wrote. I only introduced one so far but there will be others. So 50 million, 1 house, 1 manor, 1 cottage and bool sales. If you ask me that is enough for anyone to survive. Besides Harry's parents are generous people who like to give to those closest to them.  
  
I also forgot, as I'm sure many others have. Peter Pettigrew and Ginny Weasly both owe Harry life debts and I'm not to positive if Snape paid his off yet. Now a life debt in the wizarding world is binding and the person who owes the must fulfill it before they die or else they become ghost who wonder around trying to fulfill their debt. If the person they owe the debt to dies then that persons closest kin is now owed the debt. One can only be owed a life debt if they put their lives in danger in order to save someone else's. So if someone was shouting the killing Curse but Harry stunned them from the sideline that is not considered a life debt. But if Harry was to tackle the person out of the way of the curse, he would be risking being struck by the curse therefore making a life debt. You dig?   
  
Well in this story I'm going to be adding mythical creatures not in the original Harry Potter books. So I figured I might as well list them now instead of later.   
  
Lamia- Lamia's are a cross between an attractive human and a lion. The body part is lion, with a human torso rising from where the lions head would be, they look not unlike centaurs but lion instead of horse. Lamias are evil and cruel creatures that get pleasure in causing pain and suffering.  
  
Hellhound-Hellhounds look like a well-built canine with rusty red fur. Hellhounds have glowing red eyes which a used to terrify prey there eyes also enable them to see in the dark. Hellhounds stand about four and a half foot in height. Hellhounds have the ability to breathe fire in a long thin burst. Since the prey is scared stiff by the eyes the fire barely misses. They are very aggressive beasts and are expert hunters. They have a pack structure like wolves. (It's like a dog Voldemort! And different from the one in Harry Potter)  
  
Minotaur-Minotaurs are powerful beasts that are half taurine(kind of like a bull), half-human. They are savage creatures, which can use simple weapons such as clubs and axes.  
  
Harpy-Harpies have two descriptions their origins both lay within Greek mythology. The first description is that Harpies are beautiful winged maidens; the second is that they are winged monsters with the head of an ugly old crone that have sharp talons. The beautiful ones are said to lure their victims, mostly male, and then rip them to shreds or feast on their flesh. The ugly on is said to swoop down from the sky and pick their victims up.   
  
Here are some creatures from Harry Potter you may not be familiar with.  
  
Graphorn-Graphorns are large, grayish-purple creatures that live in the mountains of Euppoe. They have two extremely sharp horns. They are extremely dangerous.  
  
Manticore-Manticores are intelligent creatures capable of speech. They have human-like-heads, a lions body and the tail of a scorpion. The tail secretes a venom and the skin can repel many charms making them hard to subdue.  
  
Nundu- Considered to be the most dangerous creature in existence, the nundu is a humongous leopard who breaths carry disease and death. At least 100 normal wizards and witches are needed to subdue the nundu.  
  
Chapter 19 Allies Are Recruited   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in next to Sirius and Remus at 9:30. The Order meeting was starting and Snape was giving his information.  
  
"The Dark Lord is recruiting many dark creatures. He already has the dementors on his side. Along with the few remaining Vampire tribes left. Werewolves seem a bit reluctant to join him. He has several, manticores and harpies already for use and he has many Death Eaters searching for more. The Giant tribes in France have already sided with him. The same goes for the giants in Spain and Bulgaria. He is also recruiting several other beasts. Ones that I don't know of. Only the inner circle knows of them." Snape finished his report and sat down.  
  
Remus stood up. "Well I talked to the Werewolves. They said that if the Ministry disbands laws against them then most will come to fight for us. They want jobs and regular salaries and that kind of stuff. However if they are refused their rights then they will go and join Voldemort" Remus said. He sat down.   
  
"Does anyone else have anything knew to report" Dumbledore asked. The other members all shook their heads. "Then I guess we can move on to other business."  
  
"I have something" Harry said, standing up. "The beasts Voldemort" most in the Order flinched. "are getting are dangerous and if he gets them we'll be at a big disadvantage."  
  
"Well Potter. Since you so happen to know what they are then tell us!" Snape spat.   
  
"I was getting to it Snape until you intervened" Harry said calmly. "He was able to find a nest of several Nundus" Many gasps. "Right now he is trying to capture them. He got several packs of hellhounds and graphorns. Many lamia tribes are gathering to him and he is also looking for the minotaurs that live in Greece and the surrounding countries. He also suspects a spy in his ranks but he doesn't know who." Harry sat down and let them digest the info. He knew this for a fact because he had a vision a couple of nights ago.  
  
"Well we must take immediate actions then. I will talk to the Minister about passing these laws for the werewolves" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I have a feeling Fudge won't be in office soon." Harry said smirking. The others looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Anyway we need to get many creatures on our side"   
  
"What about the centaurs?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No that would be foolish. The centaurs in the Forbidden Forest are hostile to all humans they wouldn't join us"  
  
"What about the ones at the Potter Manor Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"No they live in the forest surrounding the Manor and will only fight if the Manor is threatened."   
  
"Centaurs are reluctant to leave their tribal grounds. We can get the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest to help defend Hogwarts when the time comes." Harry said.  
  
"No it is to risky" Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Harry shook his head at Dumbledore's stupidity. The centaurs at Hogwarts would be a valuable ally.   
  
"What about the Goblins?"   
  
"Only if their vaults are in danger" Dumbledore said.   
  
"So we have a valuable ally only for Diagon Alley though. And not even the whole Diagon Alley but just the part by Gringotts?" Ron asked. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Well that sucks" Ron said simply.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasly said warningly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think you should train the house-elves sir. They could be a good ally if Hogwarts is attacked. I mean they have strong magic and they could transport people with a snap of their fingers. You can train them to fight and if some refuse to fight against humans because proper house elves shouldn't do that or whatever then they could be medics or transport people of the battle field"   
  
"That is a good idea Harry." Dumbledore said. Several people were looking impressed at Harry's idea. "Well I guess I will call this meeting to an end. Harry please stay behind I would like to have a word with you. You too Sirius, Severus"  
  
They all stayed behind. "Harry you seem to be having many visions. I think we should start Occlumency for you again. Severus...."  
  
"I don't need it sir" Harry said.   
  
"Potter, stop being arrogant" Snape snapped.  
  
"Well Snape," Harry spat "try getting into my mind. I dare you" Harry said glaring at him. Snape looked back at him and Harry felt a forceful shove on his mind. Harry's first shield was broken through and Snape was just about to enter his mind. Harry put up a big brick wall and Snape slammed into it. Forcing him out of his mind. Harry opened his eyes and saw Snape laying on the floor. "Guess he slammed into the wall harder then I thought" Harry said grinning sheepishly. Sirius started laughing and Dumbledore chuckled before waking Snape up.  
  
Snape glared at Harry and started muttering obscenities under his breath. "I also you to learn Legilimency. Sirius and Severus should..." Harry interrupted again.  
  
"Uh I know that too." Harry said. "Can I test it on Snape?" Harry asked innocently. Sirius sniggered.   
  
Harry looked at Snape and used the straightforward technique of Legilimency. He didn't want anyone to know about the stealth technique. First he circled Snape's mind and his shields. He started to prod it and after finding the weakest spot pushed full force into it. He broke the shields and so Snape staring lovingly at a red haired girl with green eyes. Disgusted at the sight Harry withdrew immediately.   
  
"Ugh! Snape! Ew!" Harry said. Snape was glaring at him, Harry right now would be dead and cremated if looks could kill.   
  
Dumbledore made Harry do the same thing on Sirius and he saw Sirius running behind a beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes. He quickly pulled out. "Not you too!" he said staring at Sirius with disgust.   
  
The three adults started to converse so Harry couldn't hear them. Finally Dumbledore stepped forward. "You can practice on me now. They said I should be careful about which memories I should choose."   
  
"Not unless you liked my mom too" Harry murmured. Harry did the same thing he did with Snape and Sirius on Dumbledore. He managed to enter but was shoved out quickly on catching glimpses of memories. Howver most of them were of Dumbledore and the many socks he had in his life.   
  
"Very good Harry. I guess you don't need training in either form of magic"   
  
Harry was walking slowly through the Forbidden Forest. He was carrying and spear and a bow and some arrows. He was going to try to recruit the Centaurs here. He knew for a fact that Voldemort had recruited the Lamias. He figured that if the Centaurs knew they would be versing Lamias they would definitely join the war on his side. The Lamias and Centaurs were rivals. Totally opposite of each other. One studied the stars and sky and tried to keep out of human life while relying mostly on spears and bows for battles. The others cared nothing about fate and stars and loved to hunt and have fun(in an evil way) with humans while relying on their bodies and power for battles. Dumbledore was a fool not to try to get them. It was a good thing Harry didn't listen to Dumbledore that much anymore.   
  
He heard some trotting in front of him and stopped walking. He stood there holding the spear in one hand and his other hand laying carelessly at his side. Two centaurs were walking in front of him. One noticed him and called out:  
  
"You there human! What are you doing in this forest?" it questioned in a deep, demanding voice.  
  
"I'm here to ask a request of the noble centaurs who live in this forest." Harry said. He knew if he buttered them up they would at least listen to him.   
  
The two centaurs were whispering to each other. Finally they approached him. "We will bring you to our leaders then. If we do not like your request then you shall be punished." the other said.   
  
Harry just bowed and followed behind the centaurs at a run. They led him deep inside to a cave. Entering it Harry saw it was white with black stars carved into the ceiling. There was a fire going and about 50 centaurs were gathered around it. Harry saw for the first time female and child centaurs. The females had a toga covering their breast and the children were just mini adults.   
  
"Why have you brought this human hear?" a centaur with gray hair asked. Disgust was clear in his voice.  
  
"He says he has a request for the noble centaur tribe of this forest" one of the centaurs who brought him here said.  
  
"We do not listen to human request!" said a female centaur with charcoal colored hair.  
  
"Kill him!" some shouted.   
  
One of the centaurs raised his spear and was ready to throw. "I have a request!" Harry shouted. The spear was thrown. Harry ducked and it went over his head.  
  
"That the noble centaur tribe of this forest would be able to aid..." another spear was thrown and Harry used his spear to knock it out of the way and to the floor. "...in a battle against their dreaded enemies the Lamias!" When he said that the centaurs went quiet and the spears were lowered.  
  
"Go on human" the gray haired centaur spoke.  
  
"You have heard of Lord Voldemort yes?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes we have heard of that human" Roan, a familiar centaur said.  
  
"Well he is threatening my world. I know you don't bother with my world but if he takes Hogwarts that will mean trouble for you. For the Lamia tribes have joined Voldemort. He will surely release them into the forest and your home and children will be in danger! All I am asking is that if Voldemort and his man attack Hogwarts that you centaurs lend us a hand. Shoot arrows at them from the forest. Do anything just help." Harry brought out a picture of a Death Eater. "This would be your target"   
  
"We will fight" the gray haired centaur conceded. "But only to protect our home and children. You may leave human" Harry bowed and walked out. Turning into a great eagle Harry flew over the forest until landing on the outskirts where he quickly transformed.   
  
Harry walked back up to the school and back to his dorm. Changing into his school clothes and putting the spear and bow and arrows away, Harry rushed down to breakfast. He ate quickly and went of to DADA. Lupin was talking about past Death Eaters attack. Then he asked a question.  
  
"300 Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley where 1000 of-age witches and wizards are shopping who wins?" The whole class was looking like the answer was obvious. Harry raised his hand in the air. "Yes Harry"   
  
"Death Eaters" the class was gaping at him.  
  
"And why is that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because out of that 1000 witches and wizards only 200 are brave enough to fight. The others run for shelter and get out of their as fast as possible. Most of the time they cause more chaos and confusion then Death Eaters"   
  
"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor" The lesson continued. Soon the lesson was over and the bell rang. Harry raced out to the Common Room. He grabbed his notes on his Unforgivable Shield and went to lunch.  
  
After finishing the sandwiches Harry went to the library. He took out his notes which had reached 12 feet. First he broke down the actual Unforgivables Curses. He studied them from all sides. After he broke them down he figured out a way to counter each curse. That was hardest because it involved a lo of study effects and counter effects. Then he figured out a way to combine the counters together. Which was the hardest part because the incantation he first came up with took over a minute to say. Some how though, he managed to shorten it to three words. Now he just needed a way to form that into a shield. And since the counter was so strong it could block all curses. So working through his double free period and part of dinner Harry finished his work. Harry rolled up his notes calmly and started to walk out of the library.   
  
When he exited the library he started to run as fast as he could. He ran excitedly to the Great Hall. The doors flew opened and allowed his entrance.  
  
"I did it Dumbledore" he said between breaths.  
  
"What did you do?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"I may of found a way to block the Unforgivables!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Suddenly a uproar started. "I thought it was impossible?" "He's lying!" "Wow" were just some of the things said.  
  
"The problem is we can't test it! The good thing is it can block all curses too. I managed to break it down from a minute incantation to three words. I mean I'm not sure if it works. It could but if it doesn't..." Harry rambled.  
  
"Harry let me send a letter to the Minister. We'll sort everything out." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded his head and sat at the table. He tried to ignore all the questions being thrown at im. Ron and Hermione sensed his reluctance to talk about the subject so didn't as anything.  
  
When they wee in the Common Room Harry told them "I've ben working on the spell since the beginning of the year. You can look at my notes Hermione" he gave her his notes and sat down to do his homework. An hour later Harry heard Hermione mutter something.   
  
"Harry this is unbelievable." Hermione breathed. "The main reason people couldn't do anything to block the Unforgivables was because they are almost impossible to breakdown. The few who managed to do that couldn't make the actual counter!"  
  
Harry grinned at her and took the notes. He went upstairs to sleep.   
  
"Harry" a voice said. He was being shook by someone. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes. "Come on Harry it is 7:30 and you need to get ready. The minister is downstairs, It seems they are having a big thing over this shield of yours."   
  
Harry quickly got ready and put on his best wizard robes. He met up with Ron, Hermione and Neville and all three walked down to te Great Hall.   
  
The doors banged open, much like they did when Moody or Barty Crough Jr. Came in at he Beginning of the Year feast in Harry's 4th year. Al attention turned to them as they strode in. Harry took his regular seat and started on his breakfast.   
  
"All classes have been canceled for today. May everyone go outside to the Quidditch Pitch." Dumbledore said as he stood up.  
  
Harry followed the rest of the school to the Quidditch Pitch. The stands were lowered so they were a couple of feet above the ground. Everyone was being directed to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff part of the stands, which seemed to be expanded to fit the extra students. On the ground was about 150 seats and then a staged. On the stage was a podium and seats for 14 people.   
  
"You're over on the stage Mr. Potter." a wizard from the Ministry said. Harry walked over to the stage. Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, two Aurors and Amelia Bones were all sitting on the stage.   
  
"Nice to see you again Harry" Madam Bones said, shaking his hand.   
  
"Good day Harry" Fudge said, fake smile plastered on his face. He stuck out his hand but Harry refused to shake it. Fudge blushed a little and sat down.   
  
"Harry" Dumbledore started. "I would like to introduce you to the American Minister" Harry shook hands with a tall man who had brown hair, blue eyes and an angular face. "The Minister of France" he shook hands with a short, pretty woman with black hair and grey eyes. "The Minister of China" short balding man. "The Minister of Africa" Harry shook hands with a tall black man who was wearing a multi colored robe.   
  
"There is only one Minister of all of Africa?" Harry asked Dumbledore confused as they moved on.  
  
"Well the Wizarding Community there is a little bit smaller then it is here in England. So Africa only has one ministry, not one for each country. Now here is the Minister of Australia" Harry shook hands with a tall, tanned man who had dark blond hair and friendly blue eyes. After being introduced to the Minister of ten other countries Harry was finally able to take a seat.   
  
He looked out over the crowd that was on the ground. The front seats were filled by the press. At least 50 seats were taken up by them. The back was filled with other important wizarding people and others. The Weaslys were there as were the teachers.   
  
Minister fudge walked up to the podium. "Today a darkness covers the world. A darkness that has dark means to achieve this dark goal. But today our savior the Boy-Who-Lived has found away to defend ourselves against these dark means!" People cheered. "Now I have given Aurors Dawn permission to use the Unforgivables to test this shield. Mr. Potter, Auror Dawn if you please."   
  
Harry stepped up and faced the Auror. Fudge had an anxious look on his face. Harry was wondering if it was either to see the shield work or to see the shield fail and Harry get hit with the Killing Curse.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Dawn shouted.   
  
The green light was flying towards Harry. He raised his wand in a confident voice yelled "Lebens saver oro" a gold transparent shield developed a circle with a 12ft diameter around Harry. The green light struck the shield with a gong like sound. The green like seemed to be vibrating. It started to give tremendous shudders before it flew upwards. There it dissolved into the sky.   
  
Cheers ran out along the pitch. The Golden "Potter" Shield Spell had worked. Well that was the name the press was calling it.   
  
A cheer of "Speech, speech, speech!" ran throughout the crowd. Minister Fudge stepped up to the podium. "I'm sure Mister Potter likes to thank everyone. I can assure you I supported Mr. Potter throughout this whole thing. Why..." he was cut off by a loud laugh coming from behind him. He turned around and so Harry Potter cracking up behind him. "What is so funny Mr. Potter?" he asked, seething. This boy was making a fool out of him!   
  
"Now it is my turn Fudge" Harry said as he walked up to the podium. "Alright press. Gather your quills and flex your wrist. Today you'll get the interview with Harry Potter you always wanted."   
  
"Now see here Potter" Fudge started to march to Harry but Harry just flicked his wrist and the Minister was thrown back into a chair.  
  
"Now I battled with Voldemort" the crowd flinched. "Fine. I won't call him Voldemort" the crowd flinched again. "I'll call him Mutilated Snake. Now I battled Mutilated Snake at the end of my fourth year. After I was taken to a graveyard by portkey with Cedric Diggory. Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew. After this when I brought news of Voldemorts returned Minister fudge hear labeled me insane. He didn't want the world to know Voldemort was back because it would be bad for his image. He didn't care what happened to you as long as he had power. Reluctantly last year after the battle in the Department of Ministries, after half the Ministry saw Voldemort he relented and said Voldemort was back. Since the publics view of me changed Fudge hailed me a hero.   
  
"The truth of it is. He still hates me." He flicked his wrist and Fudge, who was trying to sneak up on him, was thrown back into his seat. "He hates me because I'm a threat to his position of power. What about Sirius Black Minister?" Harry asked turning to him. "Sentenced without a trial by the Ministry. Without even the use of Ver....that truth potion!" Harry said, forgetting the name of the truth potion.(Don't worry Harry, I forgot it too!) "And in third year when I told you he was innocent. You didn't believe me. Was going to bring a Dementor in there and give him the Dementors kiss! Good thing I saved him!" Harry said loudly.   
  
"You are the worst Minister I have ever seen! You only care what is good for your self not for the people! I demand the resignation of Cornelius Fudge from his position of Minister of Magic!" Harry screamed. Many people cheered and Fudge paled.   
  
Harry hopped off the stage and was surrounded by reporters.   
  
"Mr. Potter what happened at the Ministry?" a reporter asked.  
  
"I was lured into a trap set by Mutilated Snake. 5 of my friends insisted on coming so riding thestrals we rode to the Ministry. We were ambushed by Death Eaters and managed to hold our own until Dumbledore arrived with back up. However we escaped with major injuries and one man was captured by the Death Eaters. He was freed from his prison though." Harry explained.  
  
"Now if you excuse me I gotta go." The reporters parted and Harry marched back up to the school.  
  



	20. The Media

This isn't going to be like regular chapters. Most of the chapter is going to be articles on Harry from various wizarding newspapers and magazines. The bottom of the chapter is the breakfast of the next day.  
  
I was also wondering if I should have elves and if show how should I portray them?   
  
Chapter 20 The Media  
  
_Daily Prophet  
  
First Page: 'Boy-Who-Lived Invents a Spell to Block the Unforgivables and Brings an Uprising Against Fudge in the Process'  
  
Yesterday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter demonstrated the Shield Charm he made that will block all curses including the Unforgivables. The incantations, which he said he shortened from one minutes means "gold life saver." The spell creates a big golden shield that can protect anyone within a certain distance. When the Killing Curse hit the shield it made a deep gong like sound and ricocheted upwards.  
  
(Below: Picture of the killing curse hitting the shield and flying upwards)   
  
After finished the demonstration Minister Fudge stood up and tried to claim some credit for the working of the spell. However Potter had other ideas. He wandlessly sent Fudge flying into a chair. Then he let loose some information that was held from the public. Like how he pleaded for a fair trial for Black but Fudge demanded the Dementors kiss for Black without trial because it would do good for his image. Like how Fudge with held information that Voldemort was back and even went as far as threatening the media to tell lies about the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore.  
  
After stating those facts Potter yelled "You are the worst Minister I have ever seen! You only care what is good for your self not for the people! I demand the resignation of Cornelius Fudge from his position of Minister of Magic!" The crowd went wild and the Wizengamot is debating the idea right now.   
  
(To the right of the article: Picture of Harry flicking his wrist and Fudge flying into a seat)  
  
Page 2: Potter stepped off the stage and answered the question on all our minds. What exactly happened at the Department of Mysteries?   
  
"I was lured into a trap set by Mutilated Snake The name Potter wants us to use instead of you-know-who Every time we said that he would always reply with "No I don't know who. 5 of my friends insisted on coming so riding thestrals we rode to the Ministry. We managed to enter the highest security leveled department. We were ambushed by Death Eaters and managed to hold our own until Dumbledore arrived with back up. However we escaped with major injuries and one man was captured by the Death Eaters. He was freed from his prison though." Harry Potter explained.  
  
(Picture of Harry, wand drawn and in a dueling stance)  
  
It seems that if it wasn't for those events we would still not be aware of Mutilated Snakes return. The Prophet would like to thank Mr. Potter on his voicing of removal of Fudge from office. I'm sure many of us were thinking it. Just to afraid top speak our minds.  
  
Teen Witches Weekly  
  
(Cover: Picture of Harry from the waist up, dripping wet and a towel at the bottom of the picture around what can be seen of his lower abs. His glasses are off and he has a shocked expression on his face. On top left of page it says Exclusive Interview with the Boy-Who-Lived. On top left it says Potter photo gallery. Middle left it says Boy-Who-Lived Love Interest? Middle right it says the Dream Team. Bottom right it says magical makeovers and bottom left it says Is He Really the One?)  
  
Page 2-3: Yesterday after the demonstration of the Golden Potter Shield Spell we were able to get an exclusive interview with young heartthrob Mr. Potter. Our reporter Trisha Starr was the luck lady who was permitted to speak to Mr. Potter.  
  
TS: Honor to meet you Mr. Potter  
  
HP: Please, please call me Harry. Stop with all this formal crap.   
  
TS: So Mr Po...Harry how does it feel to create a spell that can stop the Unforgivables?  
  
HP: I'm just glad I can at least know people have a way to defend themselves from even the Darkest of Arts. I mean with Voldemort and his little house elves running around people need away to protect themselves.   
  
TS: You say house elves. What do you mean by that?  
  
HP: Death Eaters are house elves. They go around following their "Masters" every whim. Voldemort can say "Clean my ass with your tongue" and they'll do it! And if they fail they get punished. There isn't much difference between a house elf and a Death Eater. The only difference to me is I have more respect for house elves.  
  
TS: Rumor has it you have done some pretty amazing things. Care to tell.  
  
HP: I did nothing really.  
  
TS: Just tell us what you did.  
  
HP: In first year I saved the Sorcerers Stone from our Defense teacher Professor Quirrel. In 2nd year I saved Ginny Weasly and slayed a basilisk. In 3rd year I saved my godfather Sirius Black from the Dementors kiss and fought off 100 Dementors. In 4th year I won the Triwizard Tournament and dueled with Voldemort.  
  
TS: WOW!  
  
HP: Nothing much   
  
TS: Getting on another subject is there a lucky lady in your life?  
  
HP: (Mr. Potter blushes) Don't wanna talk about it  
  
TS: And school?  
  
HP: Not much going on. Snape, the potions master, is a greasy git who I hate. I'm doing good in everything else.  
  
TS: I heard you're the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling and Transfiguration.  
  
HP: Yeah but just barely in Transfiuration.  
  
TS: What about your friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger? The Dream Team? Golden Trio? Gryffindor Trio?   
  
HP: Oh well Hermione is best in the school. She is first best in most classes and the ones she isn't best in she is second. Ron is Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper. Pretty powerful and a good dueler.   
  
TS: Now what is this I'm hearing about house rivalries?  
  
HP: Yeah they reached an all time high. It isn't safe to walk the corridors alone now. I think it is all stupid. People are just scared and don't know who to blame. Of course I just happen to be stuck in the middle. Even the D.A. is weary of each other.  
  
TS: The D.A.? You mean the club you started last year in secret?  
  
HP: Yeah the Defense teacher. Dolores Umbridge was a horrible teacher. Worst of the lot we had. She was only sent there because Fudge wanted to keep a closer watch on the school. She used a Blood Quill, even though it is illegal, for detentions. She almost cast Crucio on me. If it wasn't for Hermione's quick thinking.   
  
TS: That is horrible.  
  
HP: Yeah I hope a Auror or Madam Bones reads this. I'd do something but I'm to busy. Spread the word. "We want Umbridge severely hurt so we don't have to see her ugly cardigan again!"  
  
TS: I heard your p for most Charming Smile how do you feel?  
  
HP: As long as I'm not another Lockeheart.  
  
TP: Why not?  
  
HP: He was a fraud. He would get the story from someone then erase their memory and claim he did all that stuff. Couldn't duel and was a big coward. Actually a Memory Charm, he tried performing on me and my friend Ron backfired on him. That is why he is in St. Mungo's.  
  
TS: Anything else we should know of?  
  
HP: Um well if anyone is seeking safety they can owl me  
  
TS: What do you mean by that?   
  
HP: I'm offering a safe haven for all those who fear for their lives. Muggle-borns, their families, half bloods, purebloods anyone who needs it.  
  
TS: I'm sure other will take not of that. Is that all?  
  
HP: Yes ma'am  
  
TS: Well it was nice talking to you Harry.  
  
HP: Same here  
  
Page 4-9: Potter Gallery   
  
(Various Pictures Of Harry. Taking up 6 pages. One of Harry sitting backwards on chair and his chin resting on the top of the back. One of Harry sitting by the lake under a willow with Ron, Hermione and Neville. One of Harry on the Quidditch Pitch wearing a muggle muscle shirt and shorts. Harry standing with his dueling robes on, his wand is drawn and a invisible breeze is blowing. The one that is on the cover except full body.)  
  
Page10 Potter Love Intrest?  
  
By Joan Hawkings   
  
The female population of the wizarding world is knowing. Is Harry Potter single and if not who is his girlfriend?  
  
We have several leads that say right now he is seeing fellow Quidditch player Katie Bell who is a year older then Potter. Bell and Potter have been teammates for 6 years.   
  
Several other girls who might be Potter's love interest include:  
  
Hermione Granger-Best friend and third member of the trio. Beautiful and smart muggle born witch. Rumored to be Potter's girlfriend in 4th year. We believe however that she is going out with Ron Weasly, another member of the Dream Team.  
  
Ginny Weasly- Potter's best friend, Ron Weasly's little sister. Cute and witty is how she is described. People claim to see these to getting cosy. Many people claim that Ginny Weasly has had a major crush on our boy hero. Ginny is going out with Dean Thomas, dorm mate of Harry. But who knows what could be going on.   
  
Susan Bones- Told she is ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter. Never no though. Sparks could fly in old fires. Miss Bones is quite the catch.  
  
Cho Chang- Source reveals that Potter had a crush on Miss Chang for two years before finally going out. Like we said with Susan about old fires. Miss. Chang is the pretty daughter of the Chinese Ambassador.  
  
Blaise Zabini- The Queen of Slytherin and King of Gryffindor? People say not likely. However sources say she is part of the D.A. and people see her and Potter chatting it up in classes. Some call her the Ice Queen but she is hot!   
  
No one knows for sure who Harry Potter is really interested in but one thing is for sure. Whoever she is is one lucky lady!  
  
Page 11-12 The Dream Team of Hogwarts   
  
By Jessica Bisagni   
  
Everyone knows of the Dream Team of Hogwarts. Of course some call them the Golden Trio or the Gryffindor Trio or the Infamous Trio. Hell there are hundreds are names for them. The school has been saved from disaster at least every year by them. The team consist of Harry Potter 'leader', Hermione Granger 'brains' and Ron Weasly 'lovable sidekick'  
  
Of course that is not there real personalities. That's just how everyone sees them. Well we did some digging and we got the scoop on the Dream Team.   
  
We all know the story of the boy-who-lived. What the books forgot to mention is that with the Potters dead and Sirius Black on a hunt for peter Pettigrew Harry Potter was placed in the hands of his only living relatives, that anyone knew of. There Harry Potter grew up neglected and abused. Sleeping and spending most time in a small room, like closet small, Harry was barely fed.   
  
At the age of 11 Rubeus Hagrid arrived and took Potter to his world. On Sept. 11 Harry Potter met Ron Weasly on the train to Hogwarts and they instantly became friends.  
  
Now Ron Weasly is the 2nd youngest and the 6th boy of Arthur and Molly Weasly. Having to always live up to the shadows of his brothers Ron left for Hogwarts. The Weasly family though well known and honorable they are though have not always been rich. Most things were hand me downs and used. However the Weasly made up for their lack of money by producing the most outstanding group of witches and wizards alive.   
  
Hermione Granger is a muggle born witch. She loves to read books . The shop keeper at Flourish and Botts says he hasn't had such an enthusiastic buyer since Lily Potter. Hermione Granger is the only child of two dentist, a muggle tooth doctor.   
  
Contrary to most beliefs Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were not always friends with Hermione Granger. In fact it was said that Weasly use to make fun of Granger. Their first impression of her was bossy. However on Halloween's night in their first year Miss. Granger was in a bathroom because Mr. Weasly was making fun of her. A troll was let into the school and Harry and Ron realized Hermione didn't know about it.  
  
They both raced to the girls bathroom only to find to their dismay that the troll had just entered. Using quick thinking and luck the two boys managed to beat the troll. Since then they have become fast friends.  
  
As it mentions in his interview Potter did many great things. Many he says he couldn't of done it without their help. Like in 1st year he said without Ron's strategic mind and Hermione's logic he wouldn't of got up to Quirrel.  
  
People say it is impossible to get in even close to the Dream Team. Supposedly they have other friends but none that close. Teachers describe them as closer then brothers and sister. However Ginny Weasly and Neville Longbottom are said to be as close inside the Trio as one can get.   
  
Best friends and probably the three most vital members of the light side. I'm just glad they're on our side!  
  
Wizarding World Bachelors   
  
(Picture of Harry in boxers, while asleep in his bed. One leg is half way bent and the other is straight. His right arm is behind his head and the left is hanging off the side. On the top it says Top 15 Wizarding Bachelors of the Year. On the bottom it says the Sexy Harry Potter)   
  
Page 23Number One Bachelor   
  
By Laura Cosner   
  
We all remember the boy we saw two years ago don't we? The 4th year Harry Potter. I mean he had a cute face but that was all that was working for him. Now though, when did he cross the cute line, straight pass the handsome zone and right into sexy/hott/gorgeous! Looks like his growth spurt decided to finally happen!  
  
With a nice body and a handsome face. Combined with power, wealth, fame and amazing skills at Quidditch Harry Potter is the perfect bachelor. That is why we are naming Harry Potter the Number One Bachelor of the Year! He may still be in school but all the woman are trying to get a hand on their savior! To all you ladies around the world fly to England or America. It appears most of the hotties come from there!  
  
(Other 10 winners are in this order from 2-15 Oliver Wood(England), Luke Winslow(American), Steve Olsen(Australian), Jacques Dupont(French), Orlando Bloom(American) {Come on he can't be normal!}, Angelo Soprano(Italian), Kareem Zua'rai(African) Muhammad Jubar(Saudi Arabia), Dong Chao(Chinese), Scott Ikeson(Canadian), Raul Yanza(Spanish), Chris Gatmin(American), Franz Hiechman(German), and Sirius Black(England))   
_  
It seemed everyone had all magazines and newspapers that morning. Many people were looking at him. "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "11 pages of Teen Witches Weekly!"  
  
"No not 11, you guys are on 2 of them with me!" Harry defended himself.   
  
"Number 1 Bachelor in the world!" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
"I wonder how they got these pictures?" Hermione asked. "Look, Harry coming out of the shower! Harry sleeping! Harry you got a stalker!"  
  
"COLIN!!!" Harry yelled. The shaking 5th year came walking over to Harry.  
  
"Y-yes Harry?" Colin stammered.   
  
"Did you give them all these pictures?" he asked pointing to the pictures of his everyday life at Hogwarts.   
  
"Well not the ones of you sleeping and coming out of the shower" Colin stuttered.   
  
"Colin, just, just go Colin" Harry said frustrated. Colin scurried away quickly.  
  
"Most eligible bachelor in the world eh Harry?" Sirius taunted.  
  
"What about you Sirius? Number 15 and you're what 40?"  
  
"I'm not 40!" Sirius said offended. "I'm 37 years young and still sexy if I can get on the Top 15 Wizarding Bachelor List!"   
  
"That's it old man lets go!" Harry yelled playfully.   
  
"OI! Old man, I'll tear you up!" Sirius said. He and Harry ran at each other and started to wrestle.  
  
Harry made "crack" sound come out of his wand. "Oh no Sirius your hip!" he shouted. They continued to play wrestle until Dumbledore 'ahem'  
  
"Sorry Professor" Harry said walking back to his seat.  
  
"Sorry" Sirius said grinning sheepishly.  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall. An entourage of his fellow 6th years following. Out in the hallway Malfoy and most of the 5th, 6th and 7th years of his house were standing there.  
  
"Well Potter. Found a way to defend yourself" Malfoy sneered.   
  
"Malfoy don't you have to go clean Voldemort's ass or something?" Harry asked tiredly.  
  
"Don't insult me Potter!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah cause you'll go crying to daddy I know!" Harry started to walk away but a dark blue light flew over his shoulder. He turned around and saw the Slytherins had their wands drawn, same with the Gryffindors.   
  
"You're out numbered Potter" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"You're out skilled" Harry replied. Harry made a circle in the air with his wand. A circle of yellow light formed in the air. The Slytherins started to fire curses. The ones that hit the shield were absorbed. The Gryffindors opened fire. Harry disbanded the shield and started to fight.  
  
Dodging a stunner Harry sent a blinding hex at a burly 7th year Slytherin. Using his knowledge of muggles and his quick and strong magic Harry set out some traps, behind the Slytherins. He sent a purple light at them. The Slytherins that were hit slid backwards on their feet. Some got caught in the traps, ropes rose bringing the Slytherins with them. Harry yelled "Blocco" and an orange light bounced to the ceiling.   
  
"Hermione, Ron!" he called out. He saw his best friends a couple of feet away from him. "Trio formation!" he yelled. They both ran over to him and they went bac to back, making a small circle. Harry threw up a shield and kept it in place as Ron and Hermione sent out spells. They kept taking small diagonal steps so they went in circles. Neville ran into the shield, boils all over his face. He dropped to his knees as Ron and Hermione's spells flew over his head.   
  
Hermione did the counter curse for Neville. "Alright disperse now!" all four went their separate ways into the crowd. Harry sent of a barrage of red, purple and orange lights. He sent a "reducto" at Goyle but the idiot actually managed to duck. The spell hit the doors leading into the Great Hall and they flew open. Revealing the fight to the teachers. They immediately stood up and started to move in to control the situation. Harry flicked his wand and ropes shot out and hit Goyle. He fell to the ground struggling. Making a circle in the air Harry made a twirling movement over his head like he was twirling a lasso. Then he made a throwing movement , a bright brown rope wrapped around Malfoy. Harry pulled and the rope caught at Malfoys feet. A 7th year knocked into Malfoy and using that momentum Harry started to swing him around.   
  
"Stop!" Dumbledore's voice commanded. Harry stopped swinging and Malfoy flew into a fellow Slytherin. "Professor help clean up the students. Take them all to the hospital wing"   
  
Harry looked around and found Hermione on the ground. Her robe was soaked with blood by the shoulder. "Ron!" Harry called. Ron turned around. He had a small gash on his cheek "Take Hermione!" Ron rushed over and scooped up Hermione in his hands.   
  
Harry looked around and found Neville awakening Lavender. It seemed only Ron Neville and him were the only Gryffindors left. The Slytherins were lucky they had as many as they did.  
  
Harry scooped up Parvarti and walked to the hospital wing. The Slytherins would have to learn sooner or later. You don't mess with Gryffindors they may ask questions later but they rarely stepped down from a fight. Most willing to fight till the end and making hell while doing it.  
  
The next chapters are going to be weird. I'm going to skip ahead to the end of April then do a series fo flashback chapters. Oh and I want 100 reviews! I won't write anymore until I get that many..........Okay I will but I won't be happy. 


	21. Battle Grounds

Alright I explained in last chapter what I'm going to do. You know what I decided not to use elves. So sorry if you voted. I would change it but its already posted.   
  
Chapter 21 Battle Grounds  
  
Harry rushed down to the Great Hall from Dumbledore's office. He sent a letter with Fawkes telling Dumbledore and the Order that it was a decoy, he also sent Fawkes to the Ministry. The real battle would be taking place at Hogwarts. Besides the Slytherins in his Order and the D.A. all were locked in their Common Room.   
  
Inside the Great Hall the human members of the Order of Lightning, the members of the D.A. and the house elf army stood. He looked at them all. In front of him stood all the 6th year Gryffindors, most 6th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. All 7th years were gathered from the three houses. Several 6th and 7th years Slytherins were gathered also. Fred and George Weasly stood there with Oliver Wood, Angeline Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan the only graduated members of his order. Outside in the forest the Centaurs were gathered. He sent Ron to get them. He was hoping that Ron would lead the centaurs into battle and catch the Dark Lords forces by surprise.  
  
He managed to find a herd of lammusas. It was pure luck that he stumbled upon it. They were in the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the dark creatures to come so they could feast.   
  
Harry checked to make sure his gas mask was there. He asked Hermione to take the muggle invention and make it could work the same way with the nundu's breath. He felt the sword of Gryffindor on his back. He had some lessons with it but he wasn't sure how he would do.   
  
"Alright" Harry said, his voice confident. "You all no what to do?" All heads nodded. "You all remember how to cast the Golden Potter Shield Spell?" he asked. Again all the heads nodded.   
  
"Right. Just remember that and you should do good. Just remember several things. One that shield can protect anyone who enters the shield. Two it can hold off several Unforgivables so it is pretty powerful. Three if you see someone with the shield up, try to get in their and hex away because you'll be protected no matter what and finally. Remember a Death Eater could enter you shield so always be ready to end the spell."   
  
"You guys" he pointed to the members that are not in either organization. "You are going to stay here by the steps. Watch out for stray curses and make sure you let no Death Eater enter the school. If you see a nundu or any other dark creature you can't handle or never learned about, run into the school. For all of you in the battle field juts snap your fingers and a house elf will bring you to the hospital wing." Harry turned to the house elves.  
  
"You now what to do?"   
  
"Yes sirs Mater Harry Potter sirs" Dobby said. Out of the hundred house elves 60 were willing to fight. So about 60 people, 60 house elves, 30 centaurs and 12 lammusas. The forces Voldemort sent were around 200 Death Eaters, 7 nundus, 50 lamias, 15 hellhounds, 10 minotaurs, 20 harpies, and 20 graphorns. All Harry was thinking was 'DAMN! They outnumber us 2:1. We should just be lucky he isn't sending trolls, giants and manticores!'   
  
Harry adjusted his dueling robe. Everyone there had a dueling robe on, courtesy of Harry of course. He pulled the dragon hide, fingerless, gloves on and cracked his knuckles. Taking a deep breath Harry walked out of the castle. He stood in the front the rest forming 3 rows behind him. He put up his hand, making them stop. Harry walked forward, tossing a grey ball in his hand. He saw them approaching.   
  
A mass of black robes stopped at the gate. One of them shoved them open. The army spilled in. "Lookey here. Looks like Potter is putting up a fight" a voice drawled.   
  
"Hello Malfoy" Harry said calmly. Still tossing the grey ball. "It seems Voldemort still keeps you around. Though I don't know why seeing as you never have been able to complete your missions"   
  
Malfoy withdrew his wand. "Don't speak ill of me Potter!" he spat. Harry chuckled and walked back to his army. Exposing his back. He took several mores steps waiting for the attack. There he could feel it. Flicking his wand a table appeared midair and the green light collided with it. The table splintered to pieces.   
  
Turning around Harry raised an eyebrow before chucking the ball in front of the Death Eaters. A big thing of smoke rose, blocking the view of the Death Eaters. Knowing what to do the army fanned out. Putting more space between each other. By the time the smoke cleared all were in position ready to fire spells.   
  
The Death Eaters looked around confused. "Fire!" Harry yelled. A barrage of lights streaked towards the black robed figures. Most were able to get shields up but some failed against the attack.   
  
"Get them!" Malfoy screamed. The Death Eaters started firing off curses. Harry and several other conjured the Golden Potter Shield Spell(GPSS). The people closest to Harry stepped inside and started firing of the curses that came to their heads.   
  
"Shields low, get ready!" Harry said. His shield dispersed and Harry raced towards the mass of black. Harry conjured a chair to intercept the jet of green light. Dodged a flash of yellow, ducked a beam of blue and rolling to the side as a ray of green hit where he just was. He popped up in front of the Death Eaters. "Reducto!" he cried. The ground exploded and three Death Eaters flew through the air. Harry brought his wand arm over his heart and then flung it out in front of him. A whip like red light came out of his wand and wrapped around a burly figures feet. Harry jerked his wand back and the figure fell. The whip disappeared and Harry said "Peelsotog"(go to sleep, backwards). The Death Eater went limp.   
  
Harry heard a voice shout "Crucio" and ducked just in case. The blue light flew over his head and struck another Death Eater. "Volare Indietro" Harry yelled. The beam of light hit a Death Eater. He went flying into another comrade and both fell to the ground. Ducking some flashes pf green, Harry shouted "Potente Multiplo Stupefy" beams of red light struck several Death Eaters.   
  
He waved his hand in a circular motion above his head and pointed it at a group of Death Eaters. Ropes drop from the sky and bounded them all together. Harry ducked a fist and sent one into the offenders stomach. He elbowed the guy in the head and the guy went to the ground. Doing a weird twist-backflip Harry landed gracefully and ran back towards his side.   
  
He could hear the pounding of feet. Heavy feet, which meant the beast have arrived. Looking up to the sky one would see something flying at them. "Harpies!" someone cried pointing at the flying creatures. Harry pulled out his second wand, aimed up and started launching stunners. His first six stunners hit the front Harpy who dived, headfirst to the ground.   
  
"Take care of the Death Eaters! Watch out for when the other beast arrive! Get your gas mask ready! Neville help me with these harpies!" Harry yelled over the battle. Neville ran up next to him and they both sent stunner after stunner at the bird/human creatures. Several more fell before Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, the mass of Death Eaters split apart and a bunch of huge figures come running onto Hogwarts.   
  
"RON!" Harry yelled after using a Sonorous Charm. He saw the Lammusas come flying out of the Quidditch Pitch now that they had some prey. "Fall back to the second line!" Harry cried. The first line of defenders ran back to about twenty feet from the steps that lead into the castle. Harry saw several downed black robes. He looked back and saw to his horror two members of his order laying on the ground. He snapped his fingers.   
  
"Yes sirs?" a house elf asked.   
  
"Quickly, get some other house elves and collect all fallen comrades you can!" the house elf disappeared and later appeared where the first line was with several others. Soon they disappeared and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
He looked to the forest and so a tall red haired figure come charging out, with centaurs behind him. He saw the Lamias give a mighty roar as they rushed towards their bitter rivals. An onslaught of arrows rained down upon the Lamias. Ron sensing the danger back up behind the centaurs, firing stunners along the way. Harry looked back over to the main battle and saw that the lammusas were getting ganged up on. He ran forward to where the battle was. It moved up from the gate and now was about half way to the castle.  
  
With a slashing movement of his wand a purple flame rope shot out of his wand and wrapped around a minotaur's horns. It started to shake its head furiously and Harry went zipping around. He flew over the battle, the rope still attached to his wand and into a harpy, who grasped him in her talons. Her sharp nails dug into his leg. Harry took his wand and wrapped the purple flame rope to the harpies feet. The harpy was suddenly yanked backwards as the minotaur gave a sudden jerk of its head. She released Harry from her talons and he fell onto the back of a graphorn.   
  
Grabbing onto a mass of fur with one hand Harry pointed his wand at the graphorns eye. He said "Stupefy" and the beast collapsed. Harry rolled off and look up to see the Death Eaters retreating. Looking up Harry saw why. The nundus were coming. "MASK!" Harry yelled. He pulled his out and put it on.   
  
A nundu landed in front of him. Harry glanced around and saw the other creatures were pushing forward. He was glad Ron had enough sense to get the house elves to bring the fallen in. The rest were backing up until they entered the school. Soon all were in the school. The lammusas were still battling furiously with the other creatures. The 7 or 8 lamias remaining ran from the Hogwarts ground via the gate. Harry turned again to the nundu who had gotten a lot closer to him.  
  
It breathed on him and a green gas surrounded him. Harry sent a Multiple Stunner Spell at it. The spells were just absorbed by the thick fur. The giant cat leaped at Harry. He jumped to the side and barely missed being stepped on. Harry put away both his wands. Withdrawing his sword from its sheath on his back with his right hand, Harry stood up. He turned towards the nundu. It leaped at him again and Harry jumped back.   
  
A paw came swiping at him and Harry ducked as it grazed his hair. The cat lunged forward and caught Harry's left upper torso in its teeth. Harry screamed in agony as the fangs sunk deeper into his body. If he didn't do something he would be ripped in half. Using all the strength he could muster Harry plunged the sword right between the eyes of the beast with his right arm. The nundu swayed before falling to its side. It head lolled back and its jaw loosened its hold. Harry used his right hand it pushed the jaw fully open and carefully picked himself up. Once out of the mouth he fell to the ground.   
  
Around him he saw that the Death Eaters came back in, the lammusas were having trouble holding of the creatures, even with the help of the 20 or so centaurs left. In fact two wounded lammusas were flying off into the forest. The centaurs were also slowly backing up into the forest, some dragging their wounded comrades, others lifting their fallen comrades.   
  
Muttering a few swear words under his breath, Harry started to tend to his wound. He cast a disinfecting spell and a charm to stop the blood from pouring out of his body. He needed a blood replenisher potion. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.   
  
"You needs me to take you back to the schools sirs?" it asked.  
  
"No. Get me a blood replenisher potion from the infirmary please?" Harry asked. The elf nodded before popping away. It appeared seconds later, looking scared at the Death Eaters who were marching towards the castle unopposed. Harry gulped the potion thanking the elf. "Listen tell them in the school that the Death Eaters are coming. Tell them to prepare alright?" The house elf nodded and it went away again.  
  
Harry weighed his options. He could help the outnumbered lammusas, who were a vital ally or the people and house elves in the school. So being Harry Potter he decided both. He put his sword back in its sheath and took out his phoenix core wand. He said "Accio Firebolt" although weakly. The blood replenisher still hadn't taking effect yet. Soon his trusty broom came flying towards him. He hoped on and flew over the Death Eaters.   
  
Jets of green and blue light flew past him. He aimed down and sent out many Reducto's into the midst of the Death Eaters. Several ricocheted off in other directions some exploded on the ground sending the wizards and witches below flying.   
  
Flying off Harry soared higher into the air as he headed over to the Quidditch Pitch. A harpy was flying towards him he sent a couple of stunners and the thing fell to the ground. Now the remaining Harpies, about 6, all had their attention on him. It was like a race on who would cath him first.   
  
Harry shot up, while sending stunners over his shoulders. Suddenly he dived down. The harpies followed behind, matching his speed. He was almost at the ground. 10 feet....5 feet...3 feet..2 feet...1 foot. He pulled out of the dive but heard a few thuds. He looked behind him and saw two of the harpies had fallen for the Wronski Feint. Pulling up Harry did a loop-the-loop and ended up behind the harpies. Who Harry guessed, were the dumbest creatures he ever met. Scratch that, the troll was the dumbest, Voldemort was definitely the second and then the harpies.  
  
Harry got off enough stunners to take them all out before he was knocked from the ground by a minotaur. 'Guess I shouldn't of stayed so close to the ground.' he though as he struggled to his feet.   
  
He dodged a burst of flames and saw a hellhound standing in front of him. Harry changed into his wolf form. He ran forward, zigzagging in order to avoid the burst of flames. He jumped in the air and came down upon the beast. He was pushed off and had to drop to the ground as flames flew over his head. Jumping to his feet he bit the red eyed beast around its front leg.   
  
A black liquid covered Harry's teeth and poured from the wound. Harry made a face that one would make if they just had sour milk, except he was a wolf so it looked weird, like the wolf was constipated. The hellhound was laying on the ground, growling. Most likely to weak to move.  
  
With a quick pop Harry was back to normal again. He pulled out the sword and swung it at a charging graphorn. The sword connected with the beast's body. Harry pulled with all his strength and managed to get the sword, covered in a dark, almost black, red liquid, out of the beast. He started to run over to his broom but had to jump to the side in order to avoid a huge axe, that almost split him in half.  
  
Harry transfigured a twig he found into an elephant. The elephant charged at the minotaur. The half man beast swung its club. Harry whispered "Incendio" the club burnt to ashes before touching the elephant. The elephant slammed into the minotaur and it flew backwards. Harry picked up a chunk of wood that must of splintered from the stands. He transfigured it into a big gorilla.   
  
The nundus were fighting the lammusas. Which meant their was a bunch of creatures unopposed. Doing some more quick transfiguration Harry sent a rhino, a grizzly bear and a hippopotamus into the fray. Picking up his broom Harry flew up to the stands of the pitch. He looked down and sent a "Kugelzauberei" at a minotaur. Where the spell hit was a hole the size of a snitch in the beast chest. The beast staggered backwards, right into the path of the rhino. The minotaur was trampled by the gigantic muggle beast.  
  
The fighting continued, the elephant changed back to the twig when it got hit with a minotaurs axe. The gorilla got hit from behind by the double horns of the graphorn. That too changed back. The grizzly bear got killed because it tried to fight a nundu. The rhino was still running about and the hippopotamus was bashed over the head by a minotaurs club, so no more hippopotamus.   
  
Harry looked over at the lammusas and nundus. Even though their was more lammusas the battle seemed to be in a stale mate. Finally remembering the Death Eaters, Harry looked over to the school and so that the Great Doors were opened. Harry hopped on his broom and shot over there. He skidded to a halt in the Entrance Hall. It seemed the Death Eaters were on the defensive. Ron must of split them up because the Death Eater were being fired upon from the Great Hall and the steps that lead up from the Entrance Hall. Taking this to his advantaged, Harry yelled "Potente Multiplo Stupefy." Streams of red light flew from his wands and hit the back of the Death Eaters.   
  
The Death Eaters being as smart as they are realized their was a new threat from behind. So being as smart as they are, they all turned around. Harry grinned sheepishly and ran out of the Entrance Hall.   
  
There was a commotion out by the gate. Harry looked and saw that finally Dumbledore, the Order of Phoenix and Aurors had finally made it. "Shit!" Harry looked behind him and saw that a Death Eater saw the new arrivals. "RETREAT!" he yelled. The Death Eaters poured out of the castle, carrying wounded or fallen comrades.   
  
Harry dropped to the ground as spells went flying over his head. It seemed they were trying to get as many comrades as they can. The new light soldiers were rushing forward, wands drawn. But the Death Eaters all disappeared in a flash. The animals, that were still alive, whether wounded or not also disappeared.   
  
'Portkeys' Harry thought. It seemed his spell to stop the blood flow had worn out because he felt a warm liquid flow down his torso. Harry sat down on the grass as Dumbledore approached.   
  
"What happened Harry?" he asked, his face showing how old he really was.   
  
"Voldemort set up a decoy. He wanted to take Hogwarts quickly while you were away. He didn't count on some fierce opposition." Harry took a deep breath. The smell of burnt flesh, blood and death that lingered in the air was over whelming.   
  
"Dumbledore!" Remus came running over. "The centaurs are by the outside of the forest. They want to speak to the head of the Order."  
  
"Me?" Dumbledore asked confused.  
  
"No. They said the young warrior." Remus looked at Harry.   
  
"Sir!" an Auror said coming up to Dumbledore. "What should we do with the lammusas?"   
  
"Lammusas?" Dumbledore asked bewildered.  
  
"Moony tell the centaurs I'll see them when my wounds are tended to. You can leave the lammusas. They should be leaving soon, since the battle is over."   
  
"Harry, you have some explaining to do" Dumbledore said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get me some medical help" The world started to spin. His vision got all blurry and Dumbledore sounded so far away. The world went dark and Harry Potter fell backwards.   
  
He was startled awake a few minutes later. He was wearing the muggles clothes he had underneath the dueling robes. His upper torso and leg were wrapped in bandages.   
  
Harry pulled himself to his feet and walked over to where Dumbledore was talking with group of people.  
  
"How many Death Eaters did we get?" an Auror asked.  
  
"Well we found 9 dead Death Eaters and managed to capture 31 of them still alive." Sirius explained.  
  
"What about the beast?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. We have 8 dead centaurs and 1 dead lammusa. For the dark creatures we have 1 dead nundu, though don't ask me how, about 20 harpies, 4 minotaurs, 32 lamias, 5 graphorns and 3 hellhounds." Kingsley told them.  
  
"And casualties for our side Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked nervously.  
  
"Well we have 13 students who are in critical condition, 27 wounded and a 7th year Gryffindor has died." Dumbledore said, sadly.  
  
"Oh Albus! Who?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Britney Maddy" Dumbledore said, his tone grave.   
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore turned around.   
  
"May I go and speak to the centaurs? They are expecting me." Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry but we must speak after that."   
  
"Yes sir"   
  
Harry walked off towards the forest. As he entered it he saw the centaurs standing there. Harry bowed as he neared them. "I'd like to thank you. Your help was most welcomed"   
  
"Yes. After those disgusting lamias retreated we thought there wasn't much need for us" Horan, the grey haired centaur said.  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. Harry bowed again and walked out of the forest. 'They only stayed until they were sure their rival wouldn't be a threat anymore! Bastards' Harry thought sourly walking out of the forest.   
He walked back to the school and into the Great Hall.   
"Harry!" Katie yelled as she saw him. She rushed over and pulled him into a kiss. Harry twirled her around. He placed her back on the ground and broke away from the kiss. With one arm around Katie's shoulder, Harry walked over to Ron.   
  
"How is Hermione?" he asked anxiously.   
"She is in critical condition" Ron said sadly.  
"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
"She got hit with a Heart Curse" Ron explained.  
"Which one?" Harry asked paling. The Heart Curses were a series of spells that damaged the heart. One gave the person a heart attack, one clogged the pulmonary artery, one clogged the aorta and the last one made the heart beat faster. They were deadly curses that were almost made the list of Unforgivables.   
"The one where it clogs the artery to your lungs" Ron said.   
"Ron. Don't worry mate. They operating on her now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
Harry patted Ron on the shoulder before walking over to the Order of Lightning members who weren't injured.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys" he said to the graduated members.  
  
"Remember Harry, we joined the order to help out in battles" Angelina said. Harry smiled at her and walked off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Alright Harry. What did the centaurs mean when they said the head of the order?"   
  
"I have my own Order" Harry said.  
  
"Your own Order?"   
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Who is in it?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"If they wish to disclose that information to you then they will. Other then that I have nothing to say on the matter."   
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said warningly.   
  
"Sorry Dumbledore it may be my Order but that doesn't mean I have the right to give out the members names" Harry stated.  
  
"Fine. What is this about the centaurs and lammusas?"  
  
"I recruited them." Harry answered.   
  
"Well I must ask of you Harry that you disband this Order of yours"  
  
"Sorry Professor but you have no say on what I do" Harry said, anger rising.  
  
"I am the headmaster of your school!" Dumbledore said shocked.  
"Yes of school. Which means out of school you have no control! Only my legal guardians do and thanks to you that would be the Dursleys"   
"This is taking place on school ground!"   
"Yeah so if you want we'll move it too Hogsmeade or something" Harry snapped.   
"Most of the members our my students!" Dumbledore said, desperately trying to find a way to gain the upper hand in this conversation.  
"Like I said before of school, not outside of it" Harry said calmly.  
"I will contact their parents!" Finally coming up with a king of hearts.  
"Yeah but you don't know who is in it" Harry said, pulling out a ace of spades. "Now I believe this is when I take my leave" Harry walked out of the office.   
Harry walked to the Hospital Wing. The Weaslys and Harry guessed Mr and Mrs. Granger were standing outside. "How's Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"They're still operating on her" Ron said. Harry sat with them, remaining silent. About an hour passed before a Healer finally cam out.  
"Are you the parents of Miss Granger?" he asked Mr. Granger.  
"Yes. What news do you have on our daughter?" he asked worried. "The operation was a success and she should be back to normal in two weeks." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.   
Harry bid his good byes. He walked away, catching a glimpse of Ginny behind her parents. She was still mad at him. The reason they broke up though was just retarded. Harry sighed and walked back to his current girlfriend for the second time Katie. He smiled at her and they went up to his dorm. The minute Harry closed the door she was on him. He was lucky none of his dorm mates were there. He led her over to the bed and cast a Silencing Charm on the curtains, before closing them. As Harry kissed Katie passionately, he couldn't help but remember how it ended up like this. All the events that led up to this Battle of Hogwarts. He was sure there would be more. He was even surprised Voldemort didn't show up.   
However the months from that demonstration of the Golden Potter Shield Spell to this, to now, the end of April, were still confusing.   
  
You probably have a lot of questions. Don't worry if you do. They'll all be answered in the next 12 or so chapters. Which, may I remind you, are all going to be flashbacks.


	22. New Members

Citan, and all others who have doubts about the flashback chapters: Well there are three reasons why I did this. One I was itching to write a battle seen. A nice big battle seen and I figured an attack on Hogwarts would be perfect. There is going to be another one of course. Second was it's a good way to keep most readers interested. They have questions. How did this happen? What happened with her? So in order to answer these questions they continue to read. Not all will be flashbacks I assure you. Just most of it. The last reason was I wanted to be original. How many authors that you know of have 20 chapters going in order then having one skipping to two months before the school year has ended. Then having the next couple of chapters going over the events that led to this major skipage. I mean sure some people may not like it and I'm sorry to you people but I'm hoping this will be a good move for my story.  
  
Blaque Tonik- This isn't really "Harry Super Boy" fic. The only thing that would make it remotely close to that is Harry's multi animagus forms. Even then it is only 6. I've read stories when he can change into an animal. I mean he can't fly, isn't super strong and not super fast. No X-Ray vision or anything. Just a plain old powerful wizard.   
  
Cutsy- I've gone over your review several times in my head. Now I might do part of what you said in your review but not all of it.  
  
I just have two questions. If anyone knows of the story Harry Potter and the Triangle Prophecy(that is right, right?) Can you please tell em where to find it? I read the first two but I completely forgot about the last one and I want to finish it. And if anyone knows if Nappa has Septanic Dueling somewhere else that is past Chapter 46 tell me where. Thanks   
  
To all you Ginny lovers-If I made Ginny look bad, you'd still read right? Because the reason Ginny and Harry broke up is something you Ginny lovers might not like.  
  
Chapter 22 New Members  
  
Flashback   
  
Harry awoke that cold December morning. Christmas was still a fortnight and two days away . Stretching Harry walked into the shower. He turned the tap and warm water fell upon his body. His muscles were all knotted. Voldemort was able to capture about 15 nundus, making him extremely happy.  
  
Stepping out of the shower a couple of minutes later, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the dorm. The others were still sleeping after Harry got dressed and exited the room. Down in the Common Room Katie and Hermione were talking.   
  
"Glad to see two of my favorite ladies getting along" Harry said as he walked up behind them.   
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said. Katie just pulled him into a kiss, which he gladly returned.   
  
"Nice to see you to Katie" Harry said grinning.   
  
"Come on lover boy. I'm hungry" Katie exclaimed, pulling him out of the Common Room.  
  
"I swear, sometimes your hunger matches Ron. OW!" Harry yelled as she hit him over the back of the head.  
  
Harry and Katie sat down to breakfast. In his new spot at the middle of the table. Harry saw Ceres Malfoy talking with another 1st year. He looked over at the Slytherin Table and saw Cassandra McIntyre and Blaise Zabini at the end of the table, eating cereal.   
  
"Harry!" Sirius said excitedly, running into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come outside. Me, Remus and Michelle got two big surprises for you!" Harry raised an eyebrow before rising from his seat. He was about to start walking out but someone jumped on his back.  
  
"Carry me lover boy" Katie said, laughing.   
  
"Yes ma'am" Harry said, running out of the hall, Katie screaming with joy. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny came out minutes later.  
  
"Alright Harry. You know in your family's will your dad said you could get his old motorcycle?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah" Harry answered.  
  
Remus came riding out from behind Hagrid's hut with a dark blue motorcycle. "This little baby is just like mine except mine is dark red. Remus has one that is dark green. They are Harley Davidson 1979 FXEF Fat Bobs. Each one has a couple of charms on them. They can fly, become invisible, make the rider and passenger invisible, shrink the bike and silence the engine. All at the push of a button."  
  
"Wow" Harry said. "Can I take it for a spin?"   
  
"Of course Harry but we need to..." Michelle stopped speaking as Harry jumped on the dark blue one. He kicked back the kick stand, turned the key and gunned the engine. Giving it some gas Harry sped across the grounds. After some close calls Harry came to a halt next to the group of friends.   
  
"Sweet!" he managed to breath out.  
  
"Harry you should of let me finish explaining how to handle that thing! You should be lucky you did so good without any practice!" Michelle yelled. Harry smiled guiltily. "Now, let me tell me how to work the magic. Push this red button to fly, this white one to turn the bike and the people on it invisible, this blue one is to silence the sounds, and the green one shrinks it." Michelle explained.   
  
"Wait. Dad's department is on the fact that people cast magic on muggle artifacts. Isn't this motorcycle illegal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Then won't I get arrested or something if someone tells on me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope. Your dad's uncle was Minister of Magic. We have papers that say we are aloud to have these but we get fined if a muggle spots us." Remus explained.  
  
Harry nodded his head. "So can I take it for a spin?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry Harry but you got Dueling in a few minutes" Sirius said apologetically. "Oh yeah the other big surprise is..."  
  
"Harry me and your aunt are gonna get married" Remus said.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry said, hugging Remus, then pulling his aunt into a hug. "Does this mean there are gonna be baby Moony's running around?" Harry asked grinning.   
  
"Shut up Grif" Remus said, ruffling his hair. "Well it looks like you gotta go to class"   
  
"Yeah, yeah" Harry walked back to the Great Hall.   
  
"Potter" Malfoy called. Harry turned around to look at the pointed face boy. "I'm challenging you to a proper wizards duel!"   
  
"Are you sure you aren't going to back down?" Harry asked innocently. Malfoy's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Alright then. Let me just alter the rules a little bit. Rule #1 no using the Unforgivables or any curse that could kill. Rule #2 You can use the Dark Arts as long as the curse has no long lasting affects. Deal?"  
  
"Deal" Malfoy said smirking. After all he could use the Dark Arts. Something he was good at. 'Potter won't have a chance' Malfoy thought evilly.   
  
"Tonks!?" Harry yelled.   
  
"Yeah Harry?" Tonks asked stepping into the Great Hall.  
  
"Me and Malfoy are gonna have a wizard duel. He can use Dark Arts as long as there in no long lasting affects or killing." Harry explained.  
  
"Alright" Tonks shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"You ready Potthead?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Just start the duel" Harry said annoyed. Malfoy started with a Blasting Curse. Harry stepped to the side. Waiting for Malfoy to get impatient. After only 20 seconds of waiting, Malfoy started firing off spells. He wasn't as good as a dueler as Harry thought he was. Harry dodged, ducked and side stepped in order to avoid the curses. Having enough he started his offensive. Conjunctivitis Charm, Confundus Charm, Knee Reversing Hex, Insect Jinx and the Trip Jinx all went flying to Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy got hit by the Insect Jinx, feelers sprouted from his head, he couldn't talk and started to scuttle around on the ground. Harry laughed at Malfoy before growing bored and countering the jinx. Malfoy got angry and started sending some Dark forms of Magic at him. He could tell because he could feel the evil radiating off of them. Harry got more serious and threw up the GPS(Golden Potter Shield) The lights all collided with the powerful shield, each making a small gong sound. Harry took down the shield. "Furnunculus, Immobulus, Impedimenta, Incarcerous, Locomotor Mortis, Lumus Solarum" Harry yelled in quick succession. Malfoy managed to dodge the first 4 spell but was hit by the leg locker and blinded by the bright light. Harry and a few others looked away, so they weren't blinded by the bright light.   
  
Since he couldn't see Malfoy took aim of where he thought Harry was. "Diffindo!" he cried. The spell was flying to the left of Harry. Harry conjured a chair and banished it in front of the cutting curse. It collided with the chair, cutting off a leg. "Accio!" Harry cried, pointing at the chair and leg. They both flew into his arms. "Reparo" the leg attached itself back on.   
  
It seemed Malfoy could see again because Harry had to duck a stunner. Harry hit Malfoy with a Illusion Charm. There were several kinds. One made you believe that everything in front of you was really behind you, one made you think left was right and right was left, one made you think you were upside down and the other made you think something was in front of you when it really wasn't.   
  
The one he hit him with made you think everything on front of you was behind you and vice versa. Malfoy turned around and started firing a bunch of curses at the wall. Harry started to walk towards him, carrying the chair. "What kind of shield do you have Potter!?" Malfoy screamed as he fired more curses at the wall.  
  
When Harry got close enough he took the charm off. Malfoy looked to his left and right bewildered. Harry pushed the chair underneath Malfoy. It hit Malfoy in the back of his knees and he fell onto the chair. "Take a seat, Malfoy" Harry said. Harry flicked his wand and the chair disappeared, making Malfoy fall to the ground on his butt.   
  
Malfoy got up, angered that Potter could humiliate him like that. Harry punched the blond boy in the stomach. Malfoy bent over, clutching his stomach, wand dropped. Harry picked up the wand and walked away.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly, well except the people that hated him. Harry bowed dramatically and tossed Malfoy his wand.   
  
"Very good Harry" Tonks said.  
  
"Thank you Miss" Harry replied.   
  
At the end of the day Harry called a D.A. meeting. They were working on the GPSS. During the meeting Harry was taking each member back separately and showing them the Order of Lightning parchment. Katie, Blaise Zabini, Cassandra McIntyre, Ginny, Ernie, Susan, Luna, Terry and Anthony all joined the Order without a second thought. Parvarti, Padma, Dean and Seamus all joined also, though they were a little reluctant.   
  
He sent letters to the Weasly Twins asking them if they would meet him in Hogsmeade this weekend. They replied with as long as it wasn't a Hogwarts planned Hogsmeade trip. He assured them it wasn't. So tomorrow he would be busy for most of the day.  
  
At breakfast several owls landed in front of him. "Who they from Harry?" Ron asked curious.  
  
Harry opened them all and read them. "They're from the Patils, the Bones, and about 7 other families. They want to know if the Potter Manor was still a place for refugees. They're the first ones to send me a message about it. I guess I'll go speak with them. Hermione got a quill?" Harry took the quill from Hermione and on the back of the letters wrote 'Meet me in the Three Broomsticks Sunday at 4 in the afternoon'  
  
He attached the letters to the right owl and watched as they flew out. 'Wonder why they are asking now?" Harry pondered aloud.  
  
"I know why" Hermione said. She handed Harry the Daily Prophet on the front it said 'Families Who Oppose Voldemort are Killed!'  
  
According to the article the Abbotts, the Finch-Fletchleys and the McIntyres were all killed last night by groups of Death Eaters.   
  
"Guys, I'm gonna see if Justin and Hannah wanna join the Order" Harry said.  
  
"But you asked them last night and they declined" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah but now they have a reason to join." At Hermione's blank expression he added "Revenge" dawning appeared on her face. So after breakfast Harry met them both in the hall and both signed without a moments hesitation. He also offered a place to stay for both of them during the summer. They both also accepted. He went to Cassandra and asked if she would like to stay at Potter Manor for the summer. She accepted after a minute of comforting. It seemed that she found out about it in the paper while Hannah and Justin got letters last night.   
  
Harry gave Katie a piggyback ride to Hogs Head from Huneydunks. They went to Hogs Head where they were going to meet the twins. Harry opened the door and Katie got off his back as soon as they entered.   
  
"Harry mate!"  
  
"Over here!" Two identical voices called. Harry looked over and saw not only the twins but Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan.   
  
"Hey guys" Harry and Katie said approaching the group.  
  
"Hey Harry, Katie!" Oliver said. "How is everything going?"  
  
"Good, good" Harry replied.  
  
"So Harry" Fred or George started.  
  
"Why do you need us here" the other twin finished.  
  
"I'm I guess, well here" Harry gave them the parchment.   
  
"Wow mate. Of course..."   
  
"...we'll join. Can't let little..."  
  
"...Ronniekins and his schoolmates..."  
  
"...hog up all the fun" The twins said, doing that weird thing they do when they speak.  
  
"Let me se then" Angelina said yanking the parchment out of the twins hands. She signed her name and passed it along the table. Pretty soon all of them signed the parchment. Harry pulled out his wand and placed his mark on the back of theirs hands.  
  
"Hey bartender guy!" Fred called out. "8 fire whiskeys!" The bartender glared at Fred before complying with his wishes.  
  
"Here is to kicking Death Eater butt!" George said. They all clinked their glasses together and chugged.   
  
"So Harry, what's new with you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm opening up Potter Manor to all those who want a safe place to stay and I got about nine families looking for one. I'm suppose to meet them tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
"So how is being Number One Bachelor doing you Harry?" Angelina asked with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah Handsome?" Alicia asked playfully.  
  
"Hey Potter keep your good looks away from my girlfriend!" George said mock glaring.  
  
"Well what about Oliver here. Number Two!" Harry said, trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah Remus and my aunt are getting married"   
  
"Professor Lupin is engaged to your Aunt?" Fred asked. "When did this happen?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
After some more small talk Harry and Katie excused themselves and left. They snuck into the backroom of Huneydunks. Harry slid the box off the trap door and opened it up for Katie. She walked down the steps into the tunnel and Harry followed her.   
  
When they reached the end of the tunnel Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" The lines appeared, soon followed by the dots. Most of the teachers were in their office. Snape was walking around the Dungeons. Making sure no one was by the corridor, Harry opened the secret entrance.   
  
Harry pulled himself out and then lent a hand to Katie. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day Katie?" Harry asked.   
  
"I can think of something" Katie said, grinning suggestively.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. Katie pulled Harry to the RoR. When he opened the door he found a nice, comfy, queen size bed. Harry grinned at Katie, before closing the door and locking it. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and lifter her into his arms. Walking slowly over to the bed, Harry carefully placed her on it.  
  
He pulled her into another kiss. Her hands went underneath his shirt and she started to rub hs chest. Harry brought his hands and undid the top button of her blouse. He broke off from the kiss and started to kiss her jaw line. However the author is feeling uncomfortable watching this so he quickly gets the hell out of there. We all know what they are doing in there. No need to watch it, I assure you. If they wanna hop on the good foot and do the bad thing, that is up to them.  
  
000000000000000000000000Present000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Harry remembered the first time he had sex willingly. 'Damn that was fun!' he thought. Of course somehow Sirius could tell he did it. He said that there was this certain thing about people who did it for the first time. During the summer definitely did not count.   
  
Imagine Harry's surprise when Sirius calls him to his office after dinner. "Harry we need to talk" Sirius said seriously.   
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well you see...I don't know how to put this." Sirius took a deep breath. "A woman is like a flower. Now when the flower..."  
  
"EW!! Sirius no!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Listen Harry. You gotta have the talk whether you like it or not" Harry made a face and Sirius sighed in exasperation. The door opened and Remus came in.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, Grif, what's going on?"   
  
"I'm trying to have the sex talk with Harry" Sirius said.  
  
"Ah! So you noticed it too eh Padfoot?" Remus questioned. "Let me help"  
  
So the next 30 minutes Harry was bounded magically by ropes, listening to Sirius and Remus give him the sex talk. Those were the longest and most embarrassing 30 minutes of his short life. Especially when Sirius got up to the part about babies.  
  
Harry shuddered just thinking about it. That was something he would definitely not do again.  
  
000000000000000000000000000Flashback Again0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Using his new bike, Harry went to Hogsmeade. The invisibility and the silencing charms came in handy. He shrunk his bike, placed it in his pocket and proceeded into the Three Broomsticks. He spotted the families at different tables.   
  
"Madam Rosmerta!" Harry said approaching the bar. He would never admit it but he had always had a small crush on the woman. Ever since third year when he first laid eyes on her.   
  
"Yes Harry?" she asked, turning around from the bar.  
  
'Still as beautiful as ever' he thought. "I was wondering if you had a private room I could have a meeting in?" he asked politely.  
  
"Of course dear. Just bring your guess over here and I'll lead you up"   
  
Harry walked off and got the families. He brought them over to the bar. When Rosmerta returned she led Harry and the families through a door in the back and up some stairs. There they were led to a door on the left. The room had a big round table and a couch.  
  
"Thank you Rosmerta" Harry said. She smiled at him and walked off, back downstairs.   
  
"Alright. You guys all asked if Potter Manor was still a safe house right?" Harry asked when they all sat down. They all nodded. "Alright. Now a good amount of people can live in the house itself. How many people would be coming with each family."  
  
"It's just me, my wife and our baby daughter" a young man with blond hair and brown eyes said.  
  
A woman with dark skin and brown hair spoke up. "Well you know my daughters, Parvarti and Padma. It would be my husband and I, my twin daughters and our older son"   
  
The meeting continued and after everything was done and people were tested on their loyalties, 37 people were going to be moving into Potter Manor. Plus Hannah, Justin and Cassandra.   
  
"Alight I'll bring you there now" Harry took out a scrap piece of parchment. "Portus" he muttered. The parchment glowed blue, before turning back to normal. "Everyone take hold of this. It will activate in 15 seconds." Everyone took hold of it and Harry let go. "I'll be there in a minute. Just let me take care of everything"   
  
Harry walked back downstairs. "Rosmerta, we are done with the room. The others took a portkey out of there. Here is 20 galleons for your trouble." Harry handed her the money before Apparating to the front gate.   
  
"Well where is it?" Mr. Patil asked annoyed.  
  
"I want you guys to remember this parchment as I pass it around" 'Potter Manor is located at the Northern most tip of Scotland' "Now you should no how the Fidelius Charm works?" Everyone nodded, looking at him. "Well tink about the place!" he said. 'Are they dumb or something?' he thought.  
  
He performed the charm three weeks ago. Ron was the secret keeper, Harry got him to write that this morning.   
  
As soon as everyone entered Harry burned the parchment. Harry showed them the map and made copies for them. There would be separate rooms for the parents and separate rooms for the kids. At least 2 parents in every room and at least 4 kids in every room.   
  
Harry handed them all a necklace. It was a portkey they could use to get to the manor. The place was connected to floo powder one way only, going out, so they didn't have to worry about going places.   
  
"Well you guys can handle it from here. If you need anything contact one of the house elves." with that Harry left the manor and returned back to school.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Harry laid there, next to Katie. The manor was full now. All the rooms were occupied and several houses were built up on the lawn. At least 250 people lived there. Somehow the Weaslys managed to move the Burrow there. Harry was glad something familiar was there.   
  
Dobby and Winky, along with all the house elves who helped work on the Room now worked at Potter Manor. Many of the orphaned students lived there. The war really took a toll on the students. 13% of Hogwarts population was orphaned. Then there were people who had parents like Neville's use to be.  
  
He looked at Katie and remembered when they broke up. Harry was glad they got back togather.  
  
000000000000000000000000Flashback Again Again00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
It was several days before Christmas break. It was actually late at night or early in the morning, which ever you preferred. Katie and Harry were in the Common Room, in an...awkward position to discuss.  
  
Katie was panting heavily and moaning and groaning. They were both preoccupied and didn't hear the footsteps coming down from the girls dormitories. They also didn't notice the door opening revealing a red head.   
  
"Harry is that...oh my god!" Ginny shrieked.   
  
"Ginny ah!" Harry quickly scrambled off of Katie. Ginny was gaping at him. Harry quickly put his clothes on, while Katie did the same.   
  
Ginny was still standing there, wide eyed. "Um Ginny, don't mention this to anyone, alright?" But Ginny just stood there, the same expression on her face. "Uh right by Gin" Harry kissed Katie goodnight and ran up to his dorm.  
  
Well that was the start of ow they broke up. The next day Ginny kept giving Harry suggestive looks. She would even corner him and try to seduce him and stuff. Harry was freaked out. The worst part was he was beginning to fall for it. It was getting harder and harder to turn Ginny down.   
  
So three days after Ginny caught them Harry approached Katie. "Uh Katie, well um I like going out with you and all but I keep getting tempted and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I think it would be better if we broke up because if I fall to temptation I won't do it when I'm going out with you. You know I wanna be one of those never cheated in my life boy friends." Harry explained.   
  
Katie took it better then expected. She accepted the fact after she gave him a bloody nose. So Harry and Katie broke up. Harry was trying to avoid Ginny at all cost.   
  
Holidays started and Harry went to Potter Manor. There was going to be a party on December 23. Two days after vacation started. Harry made sure he had his best dress robe. The ball was a masquerade. So Harry brought a nice lion mask to go with his red and gold dress robes. About 3/4 of the way between his ears and his chin, on the left and right side of his face, the mask curved in and met underneath his nose. All you could see was his mouth. Harry was going to dye his hair red with gold tips to go with the robes.   
  
They would be announcing the new Minister of Magic at the dance. Harry of course supported Mr. Weasly through the whole campaign. He even made a entrance at one of the debates. With Dumbledore and the boy-who-lived backing him up, Mr. Weasly was sure to win.  
  
Harry looked at the building the dance would be in. It was a museum type place. There were many rooms filled with old artifacts and stuff. One room had information from the four founders. It also had the wands of the four founders. Heavily warded, with thousands of spells and enchantments on them.   
  
Harry stepped out into the ball room. Everyone was wearing fancy and expensive robes. The whole Weasly family had brought nice fancy robes for the occasion. Harry saw another red head talking somewhere away from the rest of the Weaslys and guessed it was Percy. He was a touchy subject around the Weaslys and he didn't like talking about it.   
  
The dance wasn't particularly fun. Harry doesn't like those fancy balls. He likes parties. Ones where the music is blasting and everyone is going crazy. He did wind up dancing with this one woman a bunch of times. They both had a lot of firewhiskey.   
  
The dance ended with Mr. Weasly being announced Minister and the woman and Harry stumbling to her hotel room.   
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I realized the other things I was using to separate flashbacks and end of chapters and everything did not appear. REVIEW!! I WANT 200 BY TOMORROW!!!  
  
just kidding 


	23. Attacks and Presents

If you recognize some spells from other stories like Heir of the Dark Lord it is because I have taken them from the stories. Hope the authors don't mind.  
  
Chapter 23Attacks and Presents   
  
Still in Flashback from Last Chapter  
  
Harry awoke the day after the Ministry ball, with his head hurting. 'Too many hangovers!' he thought, wincing from the pain. He shook his head and saw that next to him was one of the people he never expected to be there. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's mom, was laying next to him, naked! Harry scrambled out of bed quickly and searched for his clothes. He got dressed and disappeared with a barely audible 'crack'   
  
"Crap" Harry muttered. He walked to the staircase of Grimmauld Place.   
  
"Harry Potter where were you?" Sirius asked, stepping out of the kitchen. Harry stopped, half way up the staircase.   
  
"Out" Harry replied.  
  
"You had us all worried. You couldn't tell us where you were going?" Sirius questioned.   
  
"Drunk" Harry said, grabbing his head.   
  
"You were drunk! Who knows what could of happened to you!" Sirius said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"Sex" Harry muttered.   
  
"Who?" Sirius demanded.   
  
"You won't like who" Harry stated.  
  
"Who?" Sirius demanded again.  
  
"Your cousin, Narcissa" Harry said. He continued walking up the staircase until he got to the floor where his room was.  
  
"What?!?!" he heard Sirius yell. Harry went into his room and fell onto his bed. He drifted off to sleep again.   
  
He was awoken by a heavy weight sitting down on his bed. He opened his eyes warily and so Ron at the edge. "Hey Ron" Harry said, tiredly.  
  
Ron was grinning at him. "What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Draco's mom Harry?" Ron asked, amusement in hi voice. "Oh man this is classic. These are the kinds of things that only happen to you Harry" Ron laughed, before getting up and leaving.   
  
Harry's stomach grumbled, so he guessed he might as well get up. Stretching his limbs and failing to suppress a yawn, Harry stumbled out of his room. Down the stairs and into the kitchen Harry went. Pushing open the door, Harry picked a seat and sat down. A plate full of food was pushed in front of him.   
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888Present88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Imagine his embarrassment when he learned everyone knew of his affair with Mrs. Malfoy. That was almost embarrassing as 'The Talk' with Sirius and Remus. Although it would be funny to see Malfoy's reaction. Harry would pay to see that and he was sure Ron would too.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888Flashabck888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
Harry just listened to the others talk while he ate his breakfast. He noticed his hair was still red and gold and Ginny was staring at him. Feeling freaked out, Harry finished his breakfast and left the table. He walked to his room and started doing some exercises that kept his body in shape.   
  
Harry thought back to his last couple of weeks at Hogwarts while doing sit ups. He had been working on a cure for Neville's parents in his spare time, which wasn't that often. He was mostly learning new spells and battle tactics. He was also practicing for Quidditch, teaching Hermione, Ron and Neville Occlumency, teaching the D.A., going over battle plans and dueling with the Order of Lightning, going to Order of the Phoenix meetings, homework, keeping in shape, attending classes, and playing pranks. That was a lot to do and he barely got any sleep at night. Harry shook his head and focused on what he was doing.   
  
While he was pushing his body up, during a pushup, when his scar seared with pain. He collapsed to the ground, unbelievable pain seared across his forehead. He bit his lip to keep from screaming and a warm, coppery liquid filled his mouth.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity but was really only 10 minutes the pain subsided. He spit the blood from his mouth and wiped his bottom lip. Harry quickly got up and ran to his room. He took his wand and touched the Order of Lightning symbol on his palm. It glowed gold for a second and then went back to normal. After waiting for several seconds Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared in front of him. Soon the rest of the members appeared in his room.  
  
"Nice room Harry" Dean said, looking around.   
  
"There is going to be an attack on Diagon Alley" he said frantically. Everyone looked at him. "They're sending in Dementors. If we don't do anything, hundreds of people will be kissed"   
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry stared at him. "Oh I don't know maybe get some ice cream and check out the newest broom model. What do you think we're going to do?" Harry asked him. "Now I taught you how to cast a Patronus, but not all of you mastered it. Plus none of you have ever tried to cast it while a Dementor is there so I don't know how you will perform"  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley and getting ready. They will be coming from Knockturn Alley so we are going to set some traps" Harry explained.   
  
"Traps?" Neville asked.  
  
"Booby traps. A hidden.." Harry tried to explain. "It's a muggle thing." he picked up one of the t-shirts he still had from the Dursleys. "Portus" he said. The shirt glowed blue. "Ginny and Luna, I want you guys to get the Ministry and the Order. Tell them about the attack 20 minutes after we leave. That should give us enough time to set up some traps and get into position"   
  
"But I wanna fight too!" Ginny said.   
  
"Sorry Ginny. If you guys want, you can come when you tell them alright?" They both nodded their heads. Everyone pulled on the dueling robes they were given. The symbol of the Order was on the back. They all pulled the hoods up, so their faces were hidden. "Activio" Harry muttered. 23 out of 25 of the members of the Order of Lightning disappeared from the room, only to appear seconds later in the middle of Gringotts.   
  
"Alright, everyone spread out and help the owner of the shops get their supplies packed up and ready for transport at a minutes notice. I'll set up the traps by Knockturn Alley. Make sure someone goes to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry told his Order. They all ran out of Gringotts following his commend. Harry turned to the Goblins. "An attack will happen in the Alley. Will you fight for Gringotts?"   
  
"Yes" they replied. The people in the bank were looking at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Well get the hell out of here unless you're feeling brave" Harry yelled. Everyone scrambled to the fireplaces along the far wall. "Wankers" Harry muttered. He stepped out of the white building and into the streets. "Sonorous" Harry said as he pointed his wand at his throat. "Will everyone with children please evacuate the Alley" Harry yelled.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" someone shouted.  
  
"I'm the bloody boy who lived!" Harry yelled.   
  
"It is! It's Harry Potter!" People started to rush towards him, asking for autographs.  
  
"You people don't understand! Voldemort is attacking the Alley soon!" Harry yelled. His voice was drowned out by the crowd of people. Becoming frustrated, Harry let out a heavy breath. A small gust of wind pushed the people a few feet away from Harry. Everyone became quiet and looked at their savior. "Voldemort is going to be attacking the Alley. Now you people should get the hell out of here, unless you wanna stay and fight"   
  
A loud scream of panic arose from the crowd as they frantically scrambled to the fireplaces. Many 'pops' and 'cracks' could be heard as those who knew how to Apparate and those without children Apparated out of there. Only around 20 witches and wizards stayed behind to fight. Harry directed them into a store and told them they would know when to come out.   
  
Harry quickly ran to where the two Alleys meet. Making sure he stayed out of view from the darker alley, incase they had a scout there, Harry set to work.   
  
He made several holes that he camouflaged up. The floor would be similar to a hologram and when someone stepped on it they would fall threw. Then the "hologram" would become solid, leaving that person trapped inside a magically sealed hole. The person wold have oxygen so they could survive. Only if someone did the Counter curse would the people be released from their underground prisons. He tied an invisible rope from one lamppost on one side of the alley to a lamppost on the other side.   
  
Harry ran to where the Order was gathering. "Well?" Harry asked.   
  
"The main stores like Olivanders, Flourish and Botts, and Magical Menageries have all been packed up and ready to be transported at a minutes notice. Several of the smaller shops have refused to leave though." Hermione reported.  
  
"Alright. Everyone, for most of you this will be your first battle. If you don't think you can handle it then leave now. No one will think less of you." Everyone stayed in their spots. "Alright. Spread out and find some good cover. Don't do anything until I do something" Everyone spread out. Some going in shops, others hiding behind crates and barrels. Harry levitated himslef up and sat himself on the thick Flourish and Botts sign that hung above the door.   
  
Movement came from the intersection of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Black cloaked creatures, floated out of Knockturn Alley. They spilled into the deserted streets of Diagon Alley. They came closer to Harry's position.  
  
"Expecto Partonum!" Harry yelled. A humongous silver stag erupted from his wand and charged at the floating black cloaked creatures. Several more yells of "Expecto Partonum" could be heard as more silver animals joined the stag.  
  
The silver animals pushed most of the Dementors into Knockturn Alley. Several were pushed into a dead end back street by Prongs. High pitched screams filled the air as black smoke was seen coming out of the back street. Soon Prongs came cantering out, head held high. The patronus's stayed in front of the Alley entrance for a couple more seconds before fading out.  
  
"Curious" Harry said thinking of what he heard and saw coming from the back street. However he had no time to ponder over it because a sharp pain in his scar told him that Voldemort was coming.   
  
Voldemort was leading his Death Eaters out of the dark alley. Fortunately Harry had one of the biggest laughs of his life right then. It seemed Voldemort stepped o one of Harry's traps. He disappeared from view, confusing his Death Eaters. Harry let out a loud, joyful laugh.   
  
The Death Eaters continued forward with several more disappearing from view. Suddenly many of them tripped on something. They fell to the ground and Harry laughed loudly again. He jumped down off of the sign and landed gracefully in a crouch.   
  
He stood up and face the Death Eaters. He gave them a warm smile and a cheery wave. "Hello chaps. What brings you here today?" he asked.   
  
"Avada Kedavra" one yelled. Harry stepped out of the way.  
  
"Incarcerous" Harry said. Ropes wrapped around the Death Eater. "Respect my authority" Harry said. "Lebens saver oro" he cried out. The gold shield surrounded him just in time as many beams of light collided with it.   
  
His shield dispersed and Harry took several steps backwards, while firing off stunners. He heard many yells, as the Death Eaters were attacked from all sides. It seemed the people in the store thought it was the perfect time to attack because they did.   
  
Several 'pops' could be heard as the Aurors arrived. Soon more 'pops' were heard as Death Eater reinforcements arrived. Harry made a X movement with his right arm and a white x appeared in mid air. Harry pushed the center of the X with his wand and it soared forward into the Death Eaters. The ones that were unfortunately enough to be in its way were all knocked unconscious. It was a nifty spell Harry created during the holidays when he was bored.   
  
Harry saw a group of his Order dive inside a store as their cover was blown to pieces. He saw what looked like Fred and George dragging off a bleeding order member and another quickly limping into a small alley. The Death Eaters were gaining the upper hand and they knew it.   
  
Harry ran to where he saw an Order of Lightning member crouched behind a crate. "Run to Gringotts and call the others threw the symbol, alright?" Harry asked. The person nodded and quickly sprinted to the white building. Harry pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "Sonorous." He cleared his throat. "Anser the call!" Harry yelled. He took the charm off his throat and shook his head.   
  
Harry stood up "Seprensortia" he said. A large, black snake slithered from his wand. "Attack only thossse in black robesss and white masssk" he hissed to it. The snake slithered to the group of Death Eaters. Harry saw his Order disappear one by one.   
  
He looked at the wizards and witches who chose to stay. "Retreat to Gringotts" he yelled at them. They all nodded before running to the bank, carrying the fallen. He looked at the Aurors. "Hello. Get to Gringotts, it is where your allies are!" Harry yelled at them.   
  
The one which appeared to be in the lead nodded his head before yelling "Retreat!" the Aurors all ran down the Alley, with the ones in the back firing curses over their shoulders.   
  
A explosion could be heard from the intersection fo Diagon and Knockturn Alley. It appeared Voldemort got out of the trap. He was marching forward angrily. "Hope you like the present Potter!" he yelled. He pointed his wand at several stores and they all exploded. Rubble littered the street.  
  
"You could of gotten me something better." Harry yelled. Voldemort turned to him. "Hello Tom" Harry called out.  
  
"Potter" Voldemort hissed. "Take care of the others. Potter is mine" He raised his wand and made a slashing movement. Harry avoided the purple flames as it shot at him. He flicked his wrist and orange light flew at Voldemort. The Dark Lord batted the spell away with his wand. Harry made a circle in air and threw the lasso at Voldemort. It landed around his neck and Harry pulled the rope tight. However the rope turned into a giant snake that slithered towards Harry.   
  
Red light struck the snake and it disappeared. Harry made the X motion quickly and shot it at Voldemort. Tom stepped out of the way and the X collided with the wall.  
  
Harry, took a deep breath as he dodged the green light. Both him and Voldemort were using silent magic. Besides the most complicating and powerful spells like the Unforgivables, most spells could be cast silently but it needed a lot of concentration. It was also very draining, so Harry made sure he tested his endurance level every day.   
  
He felt an Anti-Apparation being cast around the whole alley. Now none would be able to escape, but none would be able to come in.   
  
Harry sent several jets of teal light. Tom conjured a shield and all of the spells were absorbed by it. A wave of blue light crashed into the shield and it disappeared. "Kugelzauberei" Harry said. The small ray of silver light streamed at Voldemort. He ducked and a small crater was blasted in the wall. Ropes shot out of Harry's wand but disappeared with a wave of the Dark Lords wand.  
  
The green eyed wizard sent out a barrage of bight lights. Voldemort was able to dodge most of them, the ones he couldn't were blocked by shields.   
  
Several yells could be heard coming from Gringotts. It seemed the Death Eaters had managed to break in but the Order of the Phoenix arrived by the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed they didn't notice the duel between the boy-who-lived and the Dark Lord.  
  
Feeling himself getting tired Harry started to say the incantations. "Diffindo, Furnunculus, Immobulus, Incarcerous, Stupefy, Bussato Fuori, Volare Indietro, Potente Multiplo Stupefy, Sono, Dor Braccio, Stupefy, Expelliarmus !" Harry shouted spell after spell.  
  
He stepped to the right as a green light flashed where he just was. He conjured a table, that intercepted the other green light. He ducked the black lasso as it flew over his head and erected the Golden Potter Shield in time. A series of Brown, green and black lights slammed into it forcing it to disperse.   
  
Harry started firing off stunners while doing a no handed cartwheel.(he is so acrobatic! Kind of like a matrix seen) He landed clumsily on his feet and stumbled sideways.   
  
"Harry!" he heard a voice shout. He saw Dumbledore come running at him from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Stay out of this Dumbledore. This is between me and Voldemort" Harry banished a barrel into the path of a ray of green light. Newt eyes rolled fell to the ground as the barrel exploded. Harry said "Kugelzauberei" Voldemort threw a shield up. Knowing he would do this Harry waved his left hand and the shield started to fill with water.   
  
The shield vanished. "Electrify" Harry said quickly, before it all washed away. Voldemort howled in pain as he was electrocuted.   
  
The next thing Harry knew he was blown backwards into a wall. He felt several bones crack as he fell to the ground. Harry rolled to his left in order to avoid the green light. He quickly and clumsily got to his feet. He stumbled over to Dumbledore, conjuring items and shields to block the spells flying at him.  
  
"I think the battle is lost Dumbledore" Harry coughed, spitting up blood. "We should retreat." Dumbledore nodded and helped Harry to Gringotts, as quickly as possible. When they reached it they saw the entrance was crowded with Death Eaters.   
  
Harry made the X in the air and propelled it forward. Many Death Eaters fell to it. Especially since none knew how to defend against it. Harry withdrew his second wand. He jogged threw the split in the Death Eaters, sending of stunners with both his wands. When he reached the other side he searched out the goblins. "We won't win his battle. Is there anyway for us to escape threw the tunnels in Gringotts?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes there are several vaults that have opening somewhere else." A goblin explained.   
  
"Like the Potter vault?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes the Potter Vault has another opening at Potter Manor. Since the tunnels are so confusing to navigate threw without a cart or goblin we don't have to worry about intruders from there."   
  
"Good. Is there anyway we can seal the tunnels?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. There is special magic around them that will allow the entrance to the tunnel to be sealed"   
  
"Good. Start moving the wounded and dead into the carts and bring them to the Potter Vault"   
  
"Only a Potter can open the vault" the goblin explained.  
  
"How big is the platform outside of it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not to big sir."   
  
"Alright. Load the cart with the wounded, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Dumbledore" Harry called. He saw Dumbledore dueling with a Death Eater. "We are going to be retreating to the Potter Manor from the Potter vault down below" Dumbledore nodded.   
  
Harry heard many screams as Voldemort entered the building. Harry hoped in the cart. He saw at least 30 carts there, holding at least 8 people. 10 of them were fully packed with wounded Aurors, both Order members and those who chose to stay behind. Harry stumbled into the lead one and the ten carts took off. It seemed like an hour before they finally reached the vault but in reality it was only 5. The number 6 was above the door. Harry went over to the door and touched it. It opened under his touch, and the wounded were lead inside. Harry raced back to one of the carts. All 10 carts started upwards again. They took another track upwards, so as not to collide with the other carts.   
  
When Harry reached the top he immediately jumped out and shuffled to the door. All the other carts were gone and mostly goblins and Aurors were on the platform. Harry opened the door and saw Dumbledore dueling with Voldemort. The Order of Phoenix members were holding the Death Eaters off that were trying to come in and his Order members, there hoods still up, were fighting the ones that were already inside. "Dumbledore bring them back!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Order of Phoenix retreat!" the Order members backed up slowly, making sure to pick up their fallen comrades. Harry raced in front of them and cast the Golden Potter Shield Spell, giving them some protection as they ran. When the shield vanished Harry yelled "Reducto! Reducto!" the spells hit the marble above the doorway. Chunks of Marble fell to the ground, as Death Eaters scrambled to get out of the way. Most jumped backwards, some dived forwards and a few got crushed.   
  
Harry sent out several "Potente Multiplo Stupefy" into the mass of black robes by the entrance. He walked back to where his order was. "Retreat to the room. Once everyone is inside they are sealing the door!" Harry told them. They all quickly scrambled into the door which stood several feet behind them. Dumbledore cast the Blinding Light Charm because many Death Eaters were rubbing their eyes and Voldemort was blinking repeatedly from within his shield.  
  
The two powerful light wizards both raced as fast as they could(which wasn't very fast considering one was really old and the other head some broken bones) and shut the door behind them.   
  
The goblins started chanted. Several loud bangs could be heard coming from the other side of the door. Soon a deafening squelching noise could be heard as the door glowed black. The glow soon died out.   
  
"Good" Dumledore said "Now I want several Aurors and if you could spare it Goblins on watch at this door every minute. We will help build another Gringotts somewhere else. We just need another entrance to the tunnels" Dumbledore explained.   
  
Several Aurors volunteered to stay behind and several goblins were ordered to. Everyone else hopped into the 30 carts, since the other 20 had arrived earlier. Everyone hoped into a cart and they were on their way to the Potter Family Vault.   
  
They reached the platform and piled out of the carts. Harry raced threw and quickly seeked out his wounded members. He rest of the order of Lightning who could walk followed. They all still had their hoods up and a group of healers were around them.  
  
"They won't let us get close enough to help them!" one cried out in exasperation.  
  
"Do not worry I will take them somewhere and heal them myself." Harry and those standing approached the wounded ones.  
  
"Harry we need to get two of us medical attention quickly. Get us to a private room now!" one of them snapped.  
  
Harry conjured stretchers and the wounded were levitated onto them. Walking quickly they reached an empty room. Locking the door and casting a privacy charm, the members pulled off their cloaks. Harry waved his wand and several comfy mattresses appeared. He placed the wounded and critically injured down on these mattresses. Then he conjured some cots for the rest of them.  
  
Oliver, Katie, Cassandra, Ernie, Parvarti and Anthony were all wounded. Hannah and Fred were in critical condition. Harry snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "I want some Blood Replenishing Potion, Sleeping Potion, Broken Bone Fixer Potion and Energy Restoration Potion" Harry told the elf. It nodded its head before setting of to fulfill her masters request.  
  
Hermione and Ginny, the two best at healing, went to work on Fred and Hannah. Harry walked over and started helping Padma with the others. The others weren't that good at healing. Harry could do some of the advanced stuff, the same with Padma. Ginny, Hannah and Hermione learned the stuff, easily enough. The others only knew the basics of this form of magic.  
  
When they finished on the wounded, Harry tended to himself. He drank the Broken Bone Fixer Potion and winced as the potion flooded his insides.   
  
"What about the shops?" Harry asked.  
  
"Most of the shop owners got their supplies and merchandise out of their. Several, who didn't listen to us, were not ale to get their stock but the owners got out safely enough. The two most important things are out" (Wands and books)   
  
"Alright. Ron, Blaise and Dean you guys are coming with me tonight. We are going back to Diagon Alley. Under the cover of darkness, with some help from the Disillusion Charm, we will sneak in, release those form my traps and take any other prisoners we can." The three nodded their heads. "Try to get some rest" He picked those threes because they were the best at stealth. Harry lay downed on a cot. He closed his eyes and after a while drifted off into the land of dreams.   
  
He awoke with a start. Ron was standing over him. "It's 10 o'clock at night Harry" he said. Harry nodded his head and got up. He still felt a twinge of pain in his ribs and back but he would live.   
  
"How are Hannah and Fred?" he asked.   
  
"Both doing fine" Ron assured him.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron before casting the Disillusion Charm on him. He did the same for Dean and Blaise. Then Ron casted it on him.   
  
"You ready?" he asked. He picked shrunk a trunk Hermione picked up in the trunk store while telling them about the attack. It had three nice big compartments. Big enough for a bunch of unconscious men. He silently opened the door after getting a nod from them. They quickly but silently made there way out of the manor and onto the grounds. They opened the gate and made their way outside and each took hold of the portkey.   
  
They felt the familiar tug around their naval, and stumbled as they landed back on solid ground. They slowly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw several Death Eaters inside. He looked at Ron.  
  
"Rook, transform and sneak in. Try to take them out quietly" Ron nodded and hwere he was standing a chameleon was. Harry saw it scurry under the door. After waiting several minutes the door opened and Ron was there. Harry saw the Death Eaters piled in a corner. He pulled out the shrunken trunk and restored it to it's normal size. Harry levitated them all into one of the compartments. He shrunk the trunk again and placed it back in his pocket. The outside of the trunk shrunk but the inside stayed the same.   
  
They reached the brick wall and stopped.   
  
"You think anyone is guarding it Raven?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No clue Freezer" Harry replied. "We'll check just in case" Harry cast an X-ray Charm on the wall. A Death Eater as sitting in front of the entrance but he appeared to be asleep. Harry took the spell off and tapped the appropriate brick. The wall opened and the Death Eater fell backwards. He was stunned before he could do anything however. Harry took out the trunk, unshrunk it, tossed the guy in, shrunk the trunk again and placed it in his pocket. They walked down the street making sure to stay out of the Death Eaters ways. Many of the stores were destroyed. Rubble and glass lay everywhere. The roof of Olivanders was on the ground. Harry reached the intersection where the traps were.   
  
He cast the counter curse on where he thought one was. It opened up and they all sent stunners inside. They levitate the man out and into the 2nd compartment of the trunk. They quickly did the counter curse on the rest of the traps and moved the Death Eaters into the 2nd compartment. They shrunk the trunk back up and placed it in Harry's pocket.   
  
"Let's go see if they have any prisoners from the battle." Harry told them. They tip toed over to the bank. Since their was little light they barely saw the four guards standing in font of the dors. It appeared they removed the rubble from Harry's Reducter Curses.  
  
Harry snuck to the side, he quickly grabbed the guard, who was standing by himself a good six feet from the others, from behind. His left hand was clamped over the guys mouth as his right hand held his wand to his head. Harry lead the guy farther into the shadows. "Peelsotog" he whispered. The man went limp in his arms and he carried him over to the others. He plopped the guy in the trunk. Him, Ron and Dean each went over and grabbed the other guards. Whispering the Sleeping Charm they also dropped the three guys into the trunk.   
  
They walked into the bank and looked around. Several wizards were sitting in a group as Death Eaters had their wands pointed at them. "The prisoners!" Dean muttered.  
  
"We can see that Knight" Blaise muttered back. "How are we going to rescue them Raven?" she asked.  
  
"I'll conjure some distractions. You guys go over and get them into the trunk. If any refuse to cooperate, then stun them" Harry said. He quickly found pieces of rubble and Transfigured them into monkeys. They started to run around causing chaos. All Death Eater attention was focused on the monkeys now. Noone noticed the trunk appear out of thin air. Noone noticed their prisoners climbing into the trunk.   
  
That is until a Death Eater looked over his shoulder. "The prisoners are escaping!" he yelled.   
  
Harry cursed his luck and quickly cast a silencing charm over the entire room and hoped noone outside heard that.  
  
He sent several stunners at the Death Eaters. A jet of water hit him and someone cried out. "Look there he is! Covered in water!" Harry cursed his luck again.   
  
The prisoners were all packed inside because the trunk and noone was no longer visible. Harry dried himself off with a wave of his wand and raced out of the bank. "Rook, Freezer, Knight let's go!" he yelled. He dodged a group of Death Eaters who were running to the bank. He raced to the brick wall. It opened up and several Death Eaters were looking at it suspiciously from the small alleyway.   
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry said in quick succession. The five Death Eaters fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Nice work Raven" he heard Ron mutter from behind him.  
  
"Rook, are Knight and Freezer there?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, we're here Raven" Blaise answered.   
  
"Alright let us leave then" Harry commanded. He looked to his left and saw Ron standing there. "It appears the Disillusion Charm has worn off." Harry told them.   
  
The others looked around and saw that Harry was right and the charm was no longer working.  
  
"Then speed this up" Freezer snapped. They slowly opened the door and entered the pub. No Death Eaters were in it so they sprinted across the pub to the door that led to Muggle London.  
  
Harry pulled the door open and shut it immediately. They marched back to the alley they arrived in. He pulled out the portkey from earlier and muttered "Portus" They grabbed hold of it and were pulled away from the alley to the front gates of Potter Manor.  
  
Harry pushed them open and marched up to the mansion. He opened the door that led to the basement, where the dueling chambers and the potions lab was. He walked to a concealed door and opened it up. Harry and the three others walked down the flight of stairs. They were in the dungeon. There were 30, 8 feet by 8 feet cells, 15 on each side of the room. In every cell there was a soft, lumpy mattress on one side and a small makeshift toilet in the corner. The walls and doors of the cell permitted magic to enter the cell but not to leave it.   
  
Ron pulled out the trunk, "Engorgio" he said. The trunk grew to its regular size.  
  
Harry opened the first compartment. Nine unconscious Death Eaters laid at the bottom of it. They levitated them out and placed them in separate cells. Harry opened the second compartment and found twelve Death Eaters and several of the rescued prisoners. They helped the prisoners out and told them to wait there. Then Harry levitated the twelve Death Eaters into separate cells. He collected all the Death Eaters wands and placed them in his pocket.   
  
He picked up the trunk and told everyone in the room, Order members and rescued prisoners to follow him. He led them out of the dungeons, past the basement and up to the main floor. He walked up to the map of the house by the entrance hall. He taped the map and said "Reveal" Many dots appeared on the map, labeled by name.   
  
It was a cool feature he found out about the map from his aunt. There were 10 maps throughout the house and all did the same thing. This is where his father got the idea for the Marauder's Map.   
  
He searched for the name of any high ranking Order of the Phoenix members. It seemed all the professors went back to school. His Order members were still sleeping in his room. Healers and the wounded were still in the diningroom. It appeared the Aurors went back to the ministry and some of the civilians who stayed behind went home.  
  
He found Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in the study. He tapped the map and said "Everything Revealed" Harry walked to the study, with the others following him. He pushed open the door, and the two Marauders looked up in surprise.   
  
"Get Dumbledore and Mr. Weasly here" Harry said. "I know you know how to. I figured out that most Order members have a way to contact each other."  
  
Sirius pulled small mirror. "Albus Dumbledore" he said. Seconds later Dumbledore's face appeared in the mirror. "Harry wants you to come to the manor. We are in the study"   
  
"This better be quick. I still have to go over the casualties and prisoners of this battle" Dumbledore explained.  
  
Dumbledore's face disappeared. "Arthur Weasly" Mr. Weasly's face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Arthur if you could come to the Potter Manor. Harry needs to speak with you" Sirius said.  
  
"Alright Sirius. I can get a couple of minutes free. So we gotta make this quick" Arthur sighed.   
  
"Alright" Sirius put the mirror back in his pocket.   
  
He looked curiously at Ron, Dean and Blaise who all had there hoods up still. Remus was observing the seven people who were standing off to the side.  
  
After a minute or two Dumbledore and Mr. Weasly both stepped into the room.  
  
"Alright Harry, what do you need to talk to us about" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry opened the trunk and helped the 19 people inside out. He was surprised to see him helping Tonks out of there, along with Charlie Weasly.  
  
"I got you the prisoners" Harry stated.   
  
"How?" Sirius asked shocked.  
  
"Well me and my companions" Here Harry motioned to Ron, Blaise and Dean. "Snuck into the alley. We were able to get the prisoners into here and get out of there before much happened" Harry said.  
  
"This is amazing!" Mr. Weasly exclaimed. "Now we don't have to worry about sending in a team to retrieve them!" He ran over to Charlie and pulled him into a hug. "So glad your safe son. Your mom was near hysterics"   
  
888888888888888888888888888888888Present888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
They moved all the stores to Hogsmeade. Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron were lost to the Light Side. They managed to make a tunnel that lead to the tunnels under London, ten feet into the Forbidden Forest. It took ten minutes just to get to the tunnels but it was good enough.   
  
Several more families who lived in Diagon Alley, moved to Potter Manor. The rest built homes in Hogsmeade.   
  
3 Aurors, 6 civilians who stayed and fought and 13 goblins died during the battle. 29 civilians who were in the wrong place at the wrong time die. One Order of the Phoenix member lost his arm from the elbow down. A civilian lost his right thumb and pointer finger.  
  
Now there was a militia. It was started by a woman who fought in the Diagon Alley battle. Many witches and wizards flocked to it. They were trained once a week by a group of Aurors. Against the Death Eaters they wouldn't last unless they had help or luck but they were steadily improving.   
  
Harry laid there in bed. His bruises still ached from the Battle of Hogwarts. Katie's back was pressed up against his side. He could hear her soft steady breath against the silent night air.(Remember Harry is remembering this after him and Katie have sex after the Battle of Hogwarts)   
  
He kissed the top of her head and remembered the months after the attack on Diagon Alley. Including when him and Ginny went out. He couldn't believe Ginny was sill mad at him. In fact she shouldn't be mad at all, he was the one who should still be pissed.   
  
I read Harry Potter: the Future Remapped and I loved the battle seen. That is where I got the water in the shield and then electrocute thing from.  
  
I hope you Ginny lovers won't get mad at me for what I have in plan for her. For me it doesn't really matter what people do with Ginny. I like a good Harry/Ginny fic as much as the next person but I also don't care if people make her out to be bad. Just so you know this is not going to be a Harry/Ginny story. This is a Harry/many girls story but when I end this I have several choices of who Harry is going to end up with. 


	24. Mama Hedwig

Jack Wilde- This isn't a Harry /Bellatrix fic at all if that is what you are thinking. I just thought it would add a twist plus barely any stories have such a thing. The thing with Dumbledore is that I don't make him look senile or anything. He wants to shelter Harry from the war until his showdown with Voldemort. Harry wants to be an active part of this war. They clash a lot on their views of how Harry should participate in the war. Dumbledore is just being to protective and caring, something Harry doesn't want, not senile.  
  
Zombie Wolf- How bout this, 2 more chapters, including this one, with the flash back and then I'll go back to normal. I just need to explain Harry's relationship with Ginny and add a couple of things here or there. You are right, a lot of people are getting confused with the flashback thing. The next two chapters will be pure flashback and then back to normal. I promise. Scouts honor.   
  
Just felt like mentioning my favorite characters-Hagrid, Sirius and Remus are my three favorites. I like Harry but sometimes he gets a little annoying, don't know why though. I like Ron to but he can be a ass every now and then. I like Neville but he needs to gain some confidence. Professor Flitwick is cool but we don't get to read much about him. I don't like Hermione a lot but I think Emily Watson is pretty.   
  
Chapter 24 Mama Hedwig  
  
** Flashback**  
  
Harry awoke the next day for Christmas. There was a dull throb where he broke his bones from the battle for Diagon Alley. He looked around his room after he put his glasses on. Hedwigs wasn't on her perch, like she usually was. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her in a while. He shrugged his shoulders. He walked to his window and looked outside.   
  
A snow owl was flying into the attic. Hoping it was Hedwig, Harry ran to the attic door. He pushed it open and saw Ginny's snow owl, Chester, instead. The owl hooted before flying off behind an old dresser. Harry followed him and saw that behind there was a nest. Hedwig was sitting on the nest. Harry could see a couple of eggs in the nest.   
  
Getting closer Harry counted 11 eggs in the nest. "Hedwig! Your going to be a mommy" Harry said proudly. 'So I'm gonna be like a grandad or something' Harry thought. He smiled at his first pet and second friend.   
  
He poked his head out the door and screamed "Ginny and everyone else come to the attic quickly!"   
  
There was a stampede of feet as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Aunt Michelle and Molly Weasly arrived.   
  
"What happened Harry?" Sirius asked worried.  
  
"Hedwig's gonna be a mom and Chester a dad!" Harry told them. Ginny "awwed" and went to see the eggs. After a half an hour they went downstairs. Hagrid was in the kitchen.(It seems I have not really added Hagrid in a lot. Since he is one of my favorites characters I punished myself. The bruise around my eye will be a constant reminder of how cool Hagrid is and how dumb I was for forgetting him)   
  
"Hagrid do you know anything about snow owls and breeding?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes well the male owl flies above the female and..." Hagrid started.  
  
"No Hagrid we're passed that. We need to know about the eggs and hatching" Harry said. "Hedwig has 11 eggs in her nest up in the attic" Harry explained.  
  
"Oh well in that case. The eggs are laid at 2 day intervals. While the female incubates the male brings her food. Eggs hatch 32-34 days after being laid. When the first egg hatches the second one hatches two days later and it continues till all eggs are hatched, just like when they are laid.That leads to large age differences in nests with large clutch sizes. Young are covered in white down. Young begin to leave the nest after about 25 days, well before they can fly. Snow owls usually live 10 years in the wild and 35 years in captivity " Hagrid finished explaining.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid" Harry said. All the Weasly's, except Percy, Sirius, Remus, Aunt Michelle, and Hagrid were the only ones at the house. Hermione left early in the morning to spend the rest of the holidays with her family. They ate their breakfast before walking off and doing some last minutes things. Lunch was served at 1:00 and everyone came down to eat. After lunch they moved into the sitting room and enjoyed each others company. Harry got to learn a lot about his parents from Sirius, Remus and Michelle.   
  
At dinner Dumbledore, Tonks, Tonk's parents Ted and Andromeda and 'Mad Eye' Moody all came for the feast. It was a grand feast fit for several kings. Since Dobby was now working for Harry, as a Christmas present to the loyal house-elf, he thought it best that only the best foods be served for his master.   
  
Soon it came time for presents. Harry got Dumbledore a pair of nice wool socks, one pair had dancing socks, the other had spinning in place Lemon Drops. A gift which confused many but Dumbledore greatly appreciated. He got Ron a ticket to a Chudley Cannon game during Easter break. He also had one so he could see the team his best mate has been rambling on about forever. He brought Hermione a book on Ancient Charms, since it was her best subject.  
  
For the twins he gave them another investment, though not as much as last time. He got Mr. and Mrs. Weasly a house elf, it was a young one, child to two house elves at Hogwarts. He got Sirius a big screen t.v. and a cable hook up. It was Sirius's favorite muggle invention. Remus received several books by werewolfs. It was about how the werewolfs coped with society, politics and ways to make the transformations easier.   
  
He purchased a charm bracelet for Ginny, shoes for Tonks that help make the feet more coordinated and earrings for his Aunt. He gave Bill a rare book on Ancient Egyptian curses and Charlie received a book on Dragons by a guy who animagus form was one. He got Hagrid a Drake, which was basically a small dragon.   
  
In return Harry got a mini-Quidditch pitch from Ron. You could by players or teams and verse your friends. You decided which plays they choose, who the players pass to, etc. It was really hard to play but a hell of a lot of fun. Charlie got him the Chudley Cannons and a mini Harry Potter, to replace the Chudley Cannon seeker who was getting old. He said Ron told him it was Harry's favorite team. Bill got him the Hollyhead Harpies, that was Bills favorite team. "Strictly talent wise of course" Bill said grinning. Harry just grinned in return.  
  
The twins gave him a package of their latest pranks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly got him a hand on their clock. Hermione brought him a book on Dueling. Hagrid gave him a kitten, which Harry was a bit skeptic that it was a regular cat or weazle. He decided to name him Theseus, after the Greek hero who killed the king Minotaur. Tonks bought him a book on Disguising Oneself and Sirius got him a Launcher. It looked like a bazooka, except you could put snowballs, water balloons and several other things in it and shoot them at people. It really kicked bum.  
  
(I guy told me in my other story I don't use words they do in Britian. So I've been trying to add them in, but sometimes American is so much better.)  
  
Remus and Michelle gave him a nice magical amp for his guitar. Dumbledore gave him his very own pensieve. He told him not to use it to escape the past. Harry just nodded his head yes, even though he really had no clue what he was talking about.   
  
The rest of the night was filled of jokes, laughter and talking. Soon everyone disappeared to their rooms for sleep. Harry was just about to leave when he was called back by Dumbledore. "Harry I need to talk to you"   
  
Harry walked back and sat down in an armchair. "Harry the war is just beginning and already there have been several battles. Diagon Alley is lost and already the death toll for us is around 65. I have sent letters to many families who I consider trustworthy. I was wondering if they could have residence in Potter Manor. There are several with children who will be transporting to Hogwarts. They will becoming a day after New Years" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Of course sir" Harry replied. "How many sir? Will we need to start building houses?"   
  
"No not yet at least. The Delacours are coming." 'Fleur's family?' Harry thought "The Flamels"  
  
"I thought they died?" Harry said bewildered.   
  
"Yes Nikolas and his wife did Harry, but when you live that old you are bound to have some children. In their case they had 12 kids but since so much time has passed now 5 great-great grandchildren and 14 great-great-great grandchildren are alive.  
  
"Let's see there are also the Cortez's, the Lei's, the Chao's, the Munn's and several other families"   
  
"Alright sir" Harry said. He got up and went to his room. When he pushed open the door he saw Ginny standing there. "What are you doing here Gin?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't get to give you your Christmas present" she said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Well what is it?" Harry asked, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Me" she whispered and she pressed her lips against his. Harry being totally surprised didn't do anything until he felt her pulling him towards the bed. They spent an hour kissing passionately before finally stopping and falling asleep.   
  
Harry awoke to a prodding in his side. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. A pretty face was smiling at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me something Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said confused.  
  
"About me and you" Ginny tried to explain. She sighed at Harry's bewildered expression. "You are suppose to ask me to be your girlfriend after what happened last night"  
  
"I am?" Harry questioned. "Oh right of course!" he said after seeing Ginny's expression. "So Gin would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed throwing her arms around him. 'Girls are so confusing' Harry thought.   
  
The Day After New Years  
  
Harry stood on the little strip of land leading up to the gates of Potter Manor. Dumbledore would be arriving any minute now with the families. In his hand was a piece of paper with the address of Potter Manor written on it in Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
A big group of people appeared in front of him. " 'arry!" a French accented voice squealed. He was pulled into a hug by Fleur. Soon Gabrielle hugged him around his waist since he was a good two feet taller the her. She started Beauxbatons this school year. Beauxbatons starts a year earlier the Hogwarts does. The school year is a month shorter then Hogwarts.  
  
Harry greeted the rest of them. He noticed that the Cotez's had a pretty girl around his age who kept blushing when ever he looked at her. Giving the piece of paper to Fleur he told her "Pass it around. Make sure everyone reads it!" He started to walk over to the gates.   
  
When he turned back to face the families he saw many wore a confused expression. They could not see him anymore because they could not see the land he was walking on. The paper was passed around and everyone read it. He could see Dumbledore saying something. Then everyone looked at him.  
  
He beckoned them forward and pushed open the gate. They quickly walked up the lawn and to the front doors. He pushed the doors open and showed them the map. "There are several of these throughout the house. These help you find your way around the manor" When he finished talking he walked up the stairs and to the third floor. "All these rooms are empty. Pick one you like. Up to four per room. Now I must be going"   
  
Harry flooed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He went to his room and waved his wand around. Everything he needed for Hogwarts flew to his trunk. Tomorrow they would be leaving to go to Hogwarts again. Harry sighed wishing vacation would last a little longer. They had match against Ravenclaw coming up and for once in his life Harry wasn't up to the game.   
  
Although it seemed to calm down, the house rivalries were still there between the usually friendly houses. Friends between houses barely talked. Sometimes fights would break out and the classrooms were always split in half.   
  
The next morning and Harry found himself in the kitchen eating some toast. Hedwig would be staying here with Chester under the guidance of Mrs. Weasly who promised to owl him when they hatched. His trunk was by the stairs and Theseus was in his carrying cage next to his trunk. Ron was upstairs because he forgot to pack last night. Hermione was helping him while giving him a lecture about being prepared and how putting things off till the last minute was something idiots did. Harry could hear a 'thud thud' coming from the staircase so he guessed Ginny was finally awake.   
  
He finished the toast, chugged his glass of milk and walked out the kitchen. Ginny was at the top of the stairs, sitting on her trunk with her arms crossed over her chest. "Does thy fair lady need some assistance?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shut up and carry the trunk down" she told him.   
  
"Yes milady" he said bowing. He walked up the stairs and lifter the trunk with his right arm. He wrapped his left around Ginny's waist and kissed her on the lips. H unwrapped his hand and descended the stairs. He plopped the trunk next to his and sat down on it. Ginny followed suit and sat down next to him. She leaned against him and Harry put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
Ron and Hermione came down the stairs minutes later. Ron was carrying his trunk with his right arm and his eft was holding up a side of Hermione trunk. Hermione was using both her hands to carry the other side of her trunk.  
  
"Hermione packed a whole fricking library in this thing!" Ron complained. They didn't get a chance to put the trunk down though because Mrs. Weasly, Sirius, Aunt Michelle, Remus and Mr. Weasly came out of the kitchen.   
  
"The ministry car is waiting outside! Let's go come on!" Harry hoisted his and Ginny's trunks and walked out the door. He placed the trunks in the boot of the car. Harry gave Theseus to Hermione and she placed him inside the car.  
  
"Can I ride my bike?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasly said sternly.  
  
"Please??? Sirius and Remus can come with me" he said  
  
"Excellent idea Harry!" Sirius said. He ran inside and came back out. He placed the shrunken motorcycles on the ground and tapped them with his wand. They grew to the size of regular motorcycles. Harry did the same to his and three motorcycles similar in every way except paint jobs stood in the road.  
  
Harry hoped on his and placed the black helmet on his head. Turning the key the black haired teenager revved the engine. The car pulled of the curb and started its journey to Kings Cross. The three motorcycles following closely. They arrived at the station, several minutes before the train was due to leave. So Harry grabbed Hermione's trunk, Ron his own, Ginny and Hermione took Ginny's and Sirius grabbed his. Aunt Michelle had Theseus and Mrs. Weasly had Crookshanks. The ran to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry went through first, folloed by Ron, Ginny and Hermione, Sirius, Aunt Michelle, Mrs. Weasly, Remus and Mrs. Weasly.   
  
They tossed the trunks on, place the cat carriers on top of the trunks and did their quick good-byes. Harry shrunk his motorcycle and jumped on the slowly moving train. They quickly found a unoccupied compartment and warily sat down. "That was a close call" Ron sighed.  
  
"It's always a close call with us" Hermione stated. Harry just sighed and leaned back against the seat. He quickly fell asleep.   
  
He was awoken a few hours later by Hermione panicked voice. "Why are we slowing down? We are still two hours away from Hogwarts"   
  
Harry sat up immediately and looked out the window. He could see the Giants coming towards the train with Death Eaters farther behind.  
  
"Ron get the D.A. members and go outside! Hermione and Ginny get the rest of the students out of the train to the other side! NOW!" They scrambled to due what Harry told them to.   
  
The young mage rushed of the train to the giants. 'What works on giants?' he thought hurriedly.  
  
'Come on think, think!' he berated himself. 'I got it! Bless Dudley and his movies!' He Remembered the beginning of the old Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, before he was kicked out of the livingroom and slapped by Uncle Vernon for sneaking around. When the D.A. arrived he told them to try to bind the feet of the giants so they can't move. The sky was beginning to darken, night was beginning to fall.  
  
Harry ran forward, rolling out of the way of an incoming gigantic fist. He conjured a grappling hook attached to a peace of long, nice strong rope. He stabbed a tip of the grappling hook into the giants bare leg. "YEAOW!!!!!!!!!" the giant screamed, as the Earth shook. Harry ran around the giants legs, making sure to dodged the fist, trying to squash him. He made sure he kept count of how many circles he made '1...2...3...4...5...6' He pulled the rope tight as the ginat tried to kick him.   
  
He was jerked backwards as the giant's foot tugged the rope. Harry ran faster around the giant. '7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15' Hoping that was enough Harry pulled as strong as he could on the rope in the direction of the train. Knowing he wasn't strong enough as a human, Harry changed into his griffin form. He extended his claws and took several steps forward, his claws digging into the ground. Soon the ground shook and a loud 'thump' could be heard. Harry turned his head and saw that the giant fell backwards ,on top of some Death Eaters.   
  
Harry heard several more thumps and felt the Earth shake several more times as the D.A. took care of the other giants. For one group the giant fell on to the train. It crushed the last car and Harry heard several shrieks. Harry wasn't a religious person but he prayed to god that no students were hurt when that giant fell.   
  
Harry sent several hexes and jinxes towards the advancing Death Eaters. "The Phoenix flies Harry!" he heard Ron shout.  
  
'What?' he thought bewildered. 'Oh the Order of the Phoenix must be here!' And sure enough most of the Order came out of the train and some went around the end of it. Figuring they could handle the remaining Death Eaters and giants he called a retreat of the D.A.   
  
They met where the students were gathered. 'Report" he said.  
  
"Ernie's foot was crushed by a giant." Hannah exclaimed. "We need to get him to St. Mungo's." Harry picked up a big rock and turned it into a portkey. He gave the rock to Hannah. Her and Justin took hold of the rock, Ernie being held between them.   
  
"Anyone else need to go?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Anthony got kicked in the thigh and waist by one of the smaller giants" Ginny said. Terry Boot and Ron stepped forward and carefully lifted Anthony up. They both took hold of the portkey.   
  
"Is that it?" he questioned. When no one answered he activated the portkey and the six were gone in an instant. "Alright. We're gonna search the car that was crushed to make sure no students were injured." Harry set off with the others closely following.   
  
The giant there was struggling to get up. "Sono" Harry said pointing his wand at the giant. It yawned but still continued to thrash about. "Sono" Harry said again. The giant became more subdued and it quit struggling. It was still squirming so Harry said "Sono" again. This time the stopped moving, closed its eyes and went to sleep. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said. He levitated the giant carefully out of the way.   
  
Once it was out of the way the rest of the D.A. started to go through the wreckage. "Harry!" he heard Parvarti call out. Harry jogged over to her and looked at what she was pointing at. A 7th year Slytherin girl was crushed under the roof of the car.   
  
"Anyone know her name?" Harry asked.   
  
"I think it's something MacNair" Padma said.   
  
"Do we no anything about her?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah she was suppose to get the mark this summer" Cassandra said. It was a good thing Harry got some friends in the Slytherin house. Harry levitated the roof off of her. Seamus walked forward and scooped her up in her arms. He carried the 7th year to a spot on the grass and set her down. Harry put his hand over her eyes and shut her eyelids.   
  
Everyone sat or laid down on the grass. Soon Dumbledore came and told them to get on the train. Harry told him about Ron, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Terry and Anthony. The last car was unhitched and the rest of the train took off. They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after.  
  
The next morning Harry was woken up by cold water being poured on his head. "What the?" he spluttered siting up. Ron was standing over him with an empty bucket. "Why'd you do that for?" he asked him annoyed.   
  
"Quidditch practice" Ron answered simply.  
  
Harry looked at the clock '4:47' it read. "This early?" he questioned.  
  
"Well it would of been earlier but you don't wake up for crap" Harry just groaned and pushed the covers off of himself.   
  
Practices were hard that week. Ron wanted them prepared for the game against Ravenclaw. Harry would see Cho for the first time since the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of school. Harry was a little nervous. Even though the house rivalries settled down some they were still there.  
  
When the morning of the match arrived all the Gryffindors were down at breakfast. The air was full of excitement. Harry was nibbling on some toast, to nervous to eat anything. Ron was eating some bacon while muttering to himself.  
  
The time came for the team to leave and get ready. "Come on Harry, lets go" Ginny said. Harry got up and wrapped his hand in Ginny's. They walked to the locker rooms. The sky was cloudy and a small breeze was blowing. They got dressed in their uniforms and lined up by the door leading to the pitch.  
  
"Well guys I guess good luck and kick arse" Ron said. Ron wasn't a good at speeches in case you couldn't tell.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the fourth game of the year, between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" Seamus said. "Now here are the Ravenclaw's! Chasers Goldstein, Davies and Bradley. Beaters Boot and Ranson, Keeper Johnson and their Seeker Chang!" The Ravenclaws, most Slytherins and some Hufflepuffs cheered.  
  
"And now welcoming the best Quidditch team"the Gryffindors cheered in agreement, while the others booed. "Chasers Weasly, Bell and Lavery Beaters Longbottom and Monroe, Seeker Potter, and Captain and Keeper Weasly!" the Gryffindors, most Hufflepuffs and some Slytherins cheered.   
  
"The balls are released. Their goes the bludgers, followed by the golden snitch. The captains shake hands and the Quaffle is thrown into the air! Lavery races forward and grabs the quaffle. She passes to Bell, who passes to Weasly. Weasly ducks the bludger sent at her by Boot. Oh Weasly passes the quaffle to Bell. She fakes left and scores! 10-0 Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry was sitting on his broom and looking around. He wanted to end the game because Cho had already made two attempts to talk to him. His eyes were scanning the pitch quickly looking for any sign of gold.   
  
He was barely focused on the game, dodging a bludger every now and then. The score was 50-50, Ravenclaw just tied it up. Something gold was glittering on the other side of the pitch. Harry started to slowly move over there, on eye on the snitch, one on Cho. When he was close enough he sped forward.  
  
"Looks like Potter has seen the snitch! Chang, who is far behind tries to catch up. The snitch shoots to the Ravenclaw goal post, Potter hot on its tail. It does a U-turn around the middle post and Potter makes a sharp turn in order to keep up. He is gaining on it and yes! Potter has the snitch! 200-50 Gryffindor!"   
  
The Gryffindors went wild. Their was a big party in The Room. Harry spent it dancing and talking with Ginny. Speaking of Ginny there was something she was doing that was making him frustrated.   
  
When they would kiss, she would try to bring it further and she kept asking him to join her in bed. Harry wouldn't do that because she was to young, his best friends sister and she had 5 older brothers.   
  
Harry was eating breakfast a week after the game when he was approached by Dumbledore. "Harry come to my office" he told Harry.  
  
Harry got up and followed Dumbledore. He sat down in one of the armchairs while Dumbledore looked at him.   
  
"Harry your grandmother's Uncle died yesterday of old age. In his will he said he wants the Vault of Godric Gryffindor and the Gryffindor Family Vault, usually passed down from father to oldest son, however your great-great uncle never had any children, to both be split in half and given to his two closest kin. You and your Aunt Michelle are his two closest kin. Also his house will be shared by you and your Aunt. Now we ask that you keep the vaults so one of you will get the Vault of Gryffindor and the other will get the Gryffindor Family Vault. The money will be taken care of and moved to the appropriate vaults"  
  
Harry nodded his head in understanding. He took the Gryffindor Family Vault and Aunt Michelle got Vault of Godric Gryffindor. There were some other possessions insides the vaults besides money that they had to take care of.   
  
Harry got a nice bedroom set complete with a four poster, king size bed, a dresser, two night stands, and a chifforobe. All were carved out of the same five hundred year old, gigantic redwood tree. He also got a nice desk carved out of ebony and a small round table and four chairs made out of the same wood as the desk. He picked a nice, big, comfy couch with a matching love seat, armchair and coffee table too.   
  
There were several pieces of jewelry that they split. A nice gold necklace with two golden hearts, one outlined in sapphires and the other outlined in amethysts. There was a silver engagement ring with one big diamond circled by eight smaller diamonds. There was a set of small earrings with two small rubies and a bracelet with a emerald, an aquamarine, and a citrine next to each other in a pattern around the whole bracelet.   
  
There were several books in the vaults that they decided to split. Harry got several books on the magic of Hogwarts and ancient forms of magic from other countries like Egypt, Greece and China. There were journals on Godric's life, the building of Hogwarts, the fight with Slytherin and the war that started after Slytherin left. He got books on rare form of magic like Metamorphmagus, Wandless magic and Elementals.   
  
Harry had the perfect place to put the furniture. When he left the meeting Harry walked to muggle London and picked up a newspaper. He searched through the back part where there were flats available. He found that there was a small apartment building that just opened up in a small town just outside of Luton. He tossed the clerk two quarters and took the newspaper.(remember I can't do British money of I'm sticking to American)  
  
He walked into an alley and apparated to Luton. He landed in a skip(dumpster to us Americans). Mumbling about 'bad aim' he pulled himself out of the skip and dusted himself off.   
  
"What are you looking at bloke?" he asked a man who was staring at him. The guy turned around and walked away. Looking at the ad again he walked off to the street. The apartment building was small compared to most in London, maybe 4 stories.   
  
Harry walked in and found some lady with graying brown hair behind the desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a flat" Harry said.  
  
"How old are you?" the woman asked him.  
  
"Well I'm sixteen years old."  
  
"Do your parents know you're here?" she questioned.  
  
"No ma'am my parents died when I was a baby"   
  
"Does your guardians know you're here then?"  
  
"Nope." Harry answered annoyed. "I was just wondering if I could rent a flat. I probably won't be spending much time in it until I graduate in June next year." Harry told her.  
  
"Then why do you want it?" she looked confused.  
  
"Because I want to know I have a place to go to when I graduate" he lied. He had three houses and Grimmauld Place to go to. He just wanted a nice bachelor pad instead of the mansions and houses he could go to. "I also have some nice furniture and I have no where to put it."  
  
"Alright then" the lady said a little skeptically.  
  
"I want the best flat you have!" he said. The green eyed young man followed the aging landlady to the elevator. She pushed the button that had 4 on it. When they arrived Harry saw that there were only 3 doors.  
  
"These are the bigger flats here. This one is the largest" she pointed to one that had 4C painted in black on the white door. "It will cost a $2100 a month" she opened the door up with a key.   
  
"What about gas, water and electric?" Harry asked.   
  
"That is all included" she said.  
  
There were 5 rooms in all. A bathroom, livingroom/kitchen, and three rooms down the hallway.   
  
"I'll take it!" he said.   
  
"Are you sure you can afford it?" she questioned him politely.   
  
"Positive. Can I com back tomorrow to handle everything and move my stuff in?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course" With that Harry quickly left the flathouse and apparated to Hogsmeade.   
  
The next day Harry appeared in the hotel. His furniture was inside his pocket and his money in the other. The woman greeted him and brought him to the room. He took out his furniture, unshrunk it and placed a memory charm on the woman.   
  
"Oh yes where were we?" she asked dazed.  
  
"Oh here is the money for the rest of the year." he said handing her $25,200. The woman walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Harry took out all the furniture and restored them to their rightful sizes in the rooms he decided to use them for.   
  
If anyone knows if there is a sequel to the Order of the Phoenix by the Red Dragons Order please tell me. I actually found the story on Kazaa while I was searching for the 3rd movie. I saw it in theaters and thought it was pretty good. It looked interesting so I decided to download it and read it. It was good and I was wondering if there was a sequel out there and if there was where could I find it.   
  
In one of my reviews I got cursed at to update. I don't know whether I should feel honored or what. People since it is the summer and I've barely been home these updates will be longer then usual. Anywhere from 1½to 3 weeks between updates. I mostly work on the story late at night when I get home from wherever I was for the day.   
  
Come on people. I really only like to read Harry fanfics and the occasional Lily and James. However most of these fics just don't catch my interest. I don't want a Harry superpower fic, I don't want a Harry falls in love fic(well I can make some exceptions like Fleur, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Tonks or Parvarti. And a girl Blaise Zabini, even though I think J.K. told us it was really a guy), I don't want a Harry shags some guy fic, which most of them are by the way and I don't want a Harry meets people from the past who train him or give him their power or strange voice help Harry save the world. I want a nice Harry trains to fight Voldemort fic with some flings here or there and some girlfriends. No OOC, no Harry gets turned into Vampire, no anyone is a veela except those who we know already are. Is that to much to ask for? 


	25. Wait So Let me get this Straight

HeeroYuyZ- I guess I forgot to mention it in this story, but it is in my other story Right Under Your Nose. The years are different in my story then the books. Well I forgot what years I was making Harry's school years in my first story so for this one we'll say he graduates Hogwarts in 2006. So that means he starts Hogwarts on September 1, 1999. That also means he was born 1988 and his parents died in 1989. So Keanu Reeves and the Matrix would be out in his time. Sorry I forgot to mention the change in time line in this story. Sorry I'm changing the timeline by about 8 years.  
  
I said there would be 12 flashback chapters but most people are confused so I've been skipping several parts that weren't as important as the rest. Now there are only 4 longer then usual flashback chapters. So if you are one of the people who complained about the flashbacks, you better not complain about how rushed everything is. And if you aren't one of those people and have to complain about the rush, blame it on the ones who complained about the flashback.  
  
I noticed that important things always seem to happen to Harry on Halloween, the 5 of December   
  
Chapter 25 Wait So Let Me Get This Straight...  
  
It was the beginning of March two and a half months since he started dating Ginny. She was still pushing him to go further into the relationship but Harry would have none of it. He could tell Ginny was getting frustrated with him.   
  
Harry was walking to the library when he spotted them. Believe him it was a site he didn't want to witness. Ginny, his girlfriend was kissing none other then the ferret himself.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this shit?" he asked walking behind them.   
  
They pulled apart, Draco smirking and Ginny was looking anxious. "We were snogging Potter" Draco said.   
  
"Really, and all this time I was thinking you were just doing CPR on her!" Harry said sarcastically. He started to walk away but Ginny tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" she asked.   
  
"Oh you know just doing the Charleston" he told her, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What's the Charleston?" she asked confused.  
  
"I was joking!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry why are you mad?" she asked nervous.  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe because you were kissing small, pale and ugly over there" he said, nodding towards Malfoy.  
  
"Aren't you jealous though?" she asked.   
  
"Jealous? Fuck no, I'm just pissed off" Harry stated.  
  
"But you are suppose to get jealous and make love to me to prove I'm still yours. That Malfoy can't take me away from you!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Wait so let me get this straight" the black haired wizard began "You would kiss ferret boy over there and I was suppose to spot you right?" Ginny nodded her head. "Then I would take you from Draco, bring you to a empty room and screw you brains out, right?" Ginny nodded again. "To prove that Malfoy can't take you away from me and that I will always want you, right?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "And you thought of this all by yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes" she replied proudly.  
  
He leaned in close to give her a kiss. However he stopped inches from her lips "You must be the dumbest person I have ever met" he said to her as he turned around and walked away.   
  
(I know, I made Ginny look like an idiot but I don't really care. Just please Ginny lovers don't hate me. Read the story, enjoy my writing, rejoice in the thrill of it.)   
  
Harry went to the RoR. When he entered he saw a couch and some firewhiskey. He sat down on the couch, grabbed to firewhiskey and took a sip. The hot liquid burned his throat before settling in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned farther back into the couch. He sat there for a good hour, thinking and taking an occasional sip of the alcoholic liquid.  
  
He didn't notice the bed appear behind hi in the room but he heard the door open. He looked up and saw the Patil twins walked in with cloaks on.   
  
"Hello Harry" Parvarti said. His green eyes could see the Gryffindor badge on the cloak.   
  
"Hello Padma, Parvarti" he greeted.  
  
"I heard about you and Ginny" Padma said.  
  
"Yes, very sorry to hear it" Parvarti said.   
  
'News does travel quickly. We only broke up' he looked at his watch. 'An hour ago'   
  
"We were wondering if there was anything we could do to make you feel better" Parvarti asked.  
  
"No that's alright" he replied.   
  
"But Harry we insist" Padma said. They both took off their cloaks and to Harry's shock and immense pleasure, 'bloody hormones,' they were wearing short shorts and a very small t-shirt.   
  
'Holy shit, not good' the sensible part of his brain thought 'Not good?' the part of his brain controlled by his...private part responded. 'Two beautiful twins are wearing barely anything and you are saying not good?' 'This isn't right..I just broke up with Ginny!' 'Who gives a shit, she was kissing ferret boy, remember? Oh my god, is that a thong I notice underneath those shorts?' 'I can't do this!' 'Can't do this? Everyman dreams of this, in fact I'm sure this is on every man's list of things to do before he dies. Wait give me a sec...Have sex with two beautiful twins..CHECK!!!'   
  
Giving up to his hormone controlled part of brain Harry let himself be led to the bed by the two beautiful twins. Let him tell you something, that was the best night of his teenage life! It was just as good as realizing he was a wizard and he would be getting away from the Dursley's for about 10 months. It was better then flying a broom for the first time.   
  
So with the door magically locked Harry and the twins went at it for an hour. A whole fricking hour! The only thing I the author could hear was, "Oh my god! Harry where did you learn that!"  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Kinky isn't it?  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Harry was coming back from his Occlumency and Legilimency lessons with Hermione, Ron and Neville. For Occlumency he told them to build a shield out of something they were fond of. He knew for a fact that Dumbledore's was a think wall of socks.   
  
Hermione picked it up quick enough but Harry feared she was reaching her limit. Her shield was a wall of books. She could block a novice Legilimens but Snape could break through her shields in minutes. She was a lot better at Legilimency then Occlumency. Harry guessed she might be able to break through Sirius's and Snape's minds.   
  
Ron was a little slow on the uptake but one he picked it up he got the hang of it. His shield was anything to do with Quidditch. Many of the balls and gear used for Quidditch was piled upon each other, all a bright orange in color. The orange hair wizard could hold Snape off easily. For Legilimency he wasn't as good. If he was lucky he could break through Sirius's and Snape's minds.  
  
Neville surprised everyone at his skill. His shield was a bunch of plant roots, entwining together to create a thick wall. He'd be able to hold Dumbledore off for a while. His Legilimency skills were good too. The nervous wizard could probably give Harry quite the headache if he tried to enter his mind.   
  
Harry wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He tripped over a small hole in the floor. Muttering curses to himself, Harry picked himself up off the floor. He rubbed his forehead with his right palm and looked around him.   
  
There was only one painting on the wall by him. It was a beautiful one of a big area. There were many hills, all filled with beautiful flowers and many small marble statues. On the largest hill sat the largest statue, that he couldn't see properly.   
  
He gazed at the painting for several more minutes before walking back to the Common Room. When he got there he sat down in his chair. Ever since first year the trio has had their own set of chairs in the common room. Everyone knew that the three armchairs and sometimes the love seat by them was theirs.  
  
He laid down on the love seat, his legs dangling off the side. Hermione cam in moments later, her nose buried in a book. Harry didn't notice the cover until Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs.  
  
"Hermione was is that?" he asked pointing to the cover. It was the same as the painting he saw earlier.  
  
"Oh this is the wizards memorial to those who have died in the battle against Grindewald." Hermione told him. 'Damn great grandfathers' Harry thought, thinking of his evil ancestor. "Quite a beautiful place, really. There is a spell placed on it so no magic can be used inside of there. It was cast by some of the strongest witches and wizards of the time including Dumbledore and your grandparents."   
  
"I'd love to go there someday." Harry said. "Where is it?" he asked her.   
  
"Augsburg, Germany. It is the field where the final battle between Dumbledore and his army fought against Grindewald and his army" Hermione explained.  
  
"I'll have to visit there sometime" Harry said. He sat there for a while longer. Looking at his watch Harry stood up. "Gotta go" he said. He had to meet the Patil twins in the Room of Requirement.   
  
He walked into the room and saw the twins sitting on the bed.  
  
"Harry" Parvarti started. "This is going to be the last time we meet"   
  
"Yeah I know. We leave for Spring Break tomorrow" he said.  
  
"No, I mean last time ever. Seamus asked padma out and Terry asked me out" Parvarti explained.  
  
"Oh...that sucks. At least it has been the best month of my life" he told them. The two girls grinned at Harry before getting of the bed and pulling him towards it.  
  
{"My lord" a black robed figure began "Bellatrix is going into labor my lord"  
  
A white face with glowing red eyes gave a cruel smile. "Excellent. A new servant to the Dark Lord and hopefully a powerful one too!" the Dark Lord cackled.}  
  
Harry awoke with a start. Quickly pulling on clothes he ran out of the RoR. If one looked out a window in the front of the castle they would see a big black cat running to the gates of Hogwarts. When the cat reached the gates it all of a sudden became a man, who pushed the gates opened. A couple of steps forward and the man disappeared into thin air.   
  
Harry reappeared at the Riddle House in Little Haggleton(? It's probably way off, isn't it?) where he prayed Voldemort's hideout was. Most of his evidence pointed to it after all.   
  
Donning a black robe and conjuring one of the ugly white mask, Harry stepped into the house. Using his senses the green eyed mage searched for a magical aurora that had some similarities with his. He was able to find to auroras, one the Dark Lords, the other his childs.   
  
With a small 'crack' Harry appeared in a room in the basement. Bellatrix was sitting on a bed wrapped in sheets and panting loudly and two Death Eaters were around her. Harry walked up to Bellatrix, leaned close to her ear. "Hello Bellatrix" he whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed out between heavy breaths.   
  
"You don't think I'd miss the birth of my child, did you?" he asked her quietly.   
  
"You won't go near it!" she told him.   
  
"You are wrong there. I will take this baby home with me today. And if you try to get in my way you will pay. I mean I don't think Voldemort knows this child is mine. Imagine his surprise when I tell him how it was conceived." Her eyes widened  
  
"You don't want this child though" she gasped out.  
  
"I may not like the mother or how it was conceived but this is still my child and I will make sure he gets the childhood I never had. I will never let my child serve under Voldemort, not even be in the same area as Voldemort as long as I can help it. I'm not like most people Bellatrix, sure I still have nightmares from that night but I realized that, that night brought a child, my child. So I'm not going to dwell in the past but look to the future of my child" Harry said.  
  
"I'll let you know the baby is still alive but these two will get their memories erased. They will think it is a stillborn as will every other person who knows of the pregnancy. I'll write to you occasionally so you can no how the baby is doing I guess. Seeing how he is still your child." he explained to ger.  
  
Lestrange opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as her face winced in pain. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
  
"Push!" one of the Death Eaters told her.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing you ugly fucking git?" she asked him, her face twisted into pain. Harry just stood there, watching, waiting.   
  
"I see a head" one of the Death Eaters said.   
  
After another minute or so of pushing Bellatrix leaned back into the pillow and breathed a sih of relief. "It is a boy!" one said happily.   
  
He wrapped the bloody thing(literally it was covered in blood and other liquids) in a blanket and gave him to his mother.   
  
"Guess this will be the last time I see you" she whispered to it. Harry faltered for a second. He knew deep down Bellatrix had a heart and his son, their son, was the one to bring it out. However he also knew like most loyal Death Eaters her master came first and to Harry that was not good enough for his son.   
  
The two Death Eaters came and do the things doctors do to new borns. When they were finished they handed the baby to Bellatrix again.  
  
"If you promise to be nice, we can meet and you can see him every now and then." Harry said.   
  
"What s going on here?" one of the Death Eaters asked confused. They had no clue on what was going on.   
  
"Sorry old chaps but I gotta do this, safety reasons of course" he told them. He whipped out his wand so quickly and muttered "Herinnering Verandeer" that the two Death Eaters had no time to react.   
  
"The baby was stillborn. There were only you two and Bellatrix in this room." he told them. Harry carefully took his son from Bellatrix. "What would you like his middle name to be?" he asked her.   
  
"I always liked the name Owen" she whispered, as she stared at her child.  
  
"James Owen Potter" Harry said. "I like it"   
  
"I'll write you a letter to know how he is doing" Harry conjured the body of a stillborn and placed it on the bed. He walked to the door. Opening the door he turned around and saw tears in Bellatrix's eyes. "If you would give up your life as a Death Eater you could still be there for him" Harry told her.   
  
"You have your beliefs Potter, I have mine" she told him quietly.  
  
"Good bye then" he snapped his fingers and closed the door quietly.  
  
"Sorry Bella but the baby was a stillborn" he heard one of the Death Eaters say.   
  
He made his way quickly out of the house, only being seen by a two new recruits whose memories he erased. When he reached the graveyard he pulled something out of his pocket. Tapping the small object and muttering a word, Harry's motorcycle grew to its regular size.   
  
Pushing the buttons to make it invisible, silent and fly, Harry took off into the night, back to Hogwarts. He landed the bike right out side of the doors. He got off and using one hand shrunk the bike and put it in his pocket.   
  
James fell asleep on the way to Hogwarts after crying for a little bit. So the baby was asleep as Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" he called out as he entered.   
  
"What is it Mr. Potter" she asked, coming out of her room in a bathrobe.  
  
"Can you take care of him" he asked, handing the baby over to her.  
  
She cooed at the baby when she saw it. "How old is it?" she asked.  
  
"Only a hour or so" he told her.  
  
"That young?" she shrieked, waking the baby who started to cry. She clucked her tongue as she set to work on the baby.  
  
"Why don't you lay down in your bed Mr. Potter" she told him.  
  
"My bed?" he asked confused.   
  
"Ever since your third year I've decided to give you your own bed. Haven't you moticed that every time you are in here you are on the same bed?"   
  
"Nope" he answered.  
  
"Well it is that one there, go on lay down. Same one your father had when he was in school" she told him. "He was in here a lot to but not as much as you. Mostly Quidditch accidents or pranks gone wrong"  
  
Harry just laid down, falling asleep a while later, listening to his son making his funny noises.  
  
The sun shone brightly in his eyes, making the sleeping black haired teen awake. He looked around and saw a crib next to his bed. Looking over he saw his son sleeping peacefully inside.   
  
He got up and looked over at him. 'Only 16 years old and already a father' he thought.  
  
There was a noise behind the door and it burst open, emitting a group of people. "Harry, Albus told us you were here. What os going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Shhh" he said, putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake him"   
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"James Owen" Harry told them. He pointed to the crib and everyone looked over.  
  
"Awww" Hermione said, looking at the sleeping baby.   
  
"My first grandchild" Mrs. Weasly said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"But mum, Harry isn't your son" Ron said confused.  
  
"He is a good as" she snapped at him.   
  
"Ron, Hermione you guys know he needs some godparents right?" he asked them.  
  
"Really Harry?" Hermione asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yup" he told them. A big smile spread across Ron's face.  
  
"Sirius, why don't you look at your second cousin?" Harry asked him.   
  
"Yes, second cousin. Hope he is better then the first" he said, taking a look at him.   
  
"Is Tonks here?" he asked.   
  
"No she is still sleeping." Remus replied.  
  
"Dobby" Harry called.  
  
"Master Harry Potter sirs is asking for Dobby?" the ecstatic house-elf asked.  
  
"Yes can you go and wake Professor Tonks and ask her to come to the infirmary" he asked the elf.  
  
"Yes Master Harry Potter sirs" Dobby replied, bowing low.   
  
"This better be important" Tonks said as she entered the room.  
  
"Tonks say hello to your cousin, James Owen" he told her.  
  
She squealed before running over to the crib and looking in. Harry walked next to her and looked at his son.   
  
Giving a tiny yawn the baby opened it's eyes for the first time. Small violet eyes stared at him. "His mothers eyes" he said.   
  
"Don't tell me we are going to have another James look alike" Remus said. "Look as him, you can tell he is going to look a lot like you Harry. The only real difference is the eyes and he has no scar"  
  
"Lets just hope he doesn't take after Harry...or his mother for that sake" Sirius said.  
  
After spending have the day with his son, Harry left the room. He had to think of a way to take care of his son. He needed a women who could breast-feed his child because he sure as hell was not going to. He was thinking maybe to get a reliable nurse. This way when he was at school or away during battle his son would be looked after.   
  
But a big problem was loyalty. He needed someone who wouldn't give his son up for money or power and wouldn't even let people know he had a son. The less people that knew the safer everyone would be.   
  
For the rest of the week, Tonks would perform a spell that allowed her to produce breast milk so she could feed the baby. Then when Spring Vacation started, Harry would find someone who can take care of his son. Albus told him that one of the women seeking refuge at the Potter Manor gave birth to a son a little over a week ago. Harry would ask her if she would be his sons nurse.   
  
So the rest of the week was filled with classes, homework, new battle plans and strategies and playing with his son, who stayed in a secluded room in the hospital wing.   
  
Harry and Ron, using Harry's knowledge and Ron's strategic mind, came up with a good plan for battle, especially when you were surrounded.  
  
There would be two or three people in the middle, surrounded by their companions. One in the middle would create a GPS(Golden Potter Shield) to protect him and the ones surrounded him, while the ones who weren't in the middle but still protected by the shield would fire off spells without having to worry about defending themselves. The when the one who cast the shield feels it is about to fall he tells the others, one of the others in the middle gets ready to throw the shield up so when the shield does disperse that person can quickly cast the spell again. Giving the first person enough time to gather some of their strength back. Then they would continue rotating, depending how many people were in the middle.   
  
Harry and Ron thought it was perfect and went over it again and again with the Order, until they had it down pat. Speaking of the Order, Harry got the foreign teenagers to join his order also. The ones who would still be needing schooling would be starting Hogwarts in September, for now they were home schooled.   
  
Harry arrived at the manor, son in his arm. Everyone there cooed and admired the baby boy. Harry asked Adriana, the woman who gave birth to the baby girl, if she could be a nurse for his son, with pay of course. The kind Spanish woman agreed to take care of his son. He knew partly because her daughter Aina, who was Harry's age and had a crush on him, begged her to.  
  
So with that taken care of, Harry resigned himself to a nice peaceful Spring Vacation. One of the two things that gave him trouble was the attack on a muggle village by Surrey and several attacks in America and France. It seemed Voldemort was getting cocky. But Harry did not get any information on them at allfrom his dreams or his spies. It seemed they were just random attacks.   
  
The other was a dream Harry had. Harry was standing in front of a large army. Aurors, or whatever was the same as an Auror from another country, from many countries, his order, the Order of the Phoenx, and the Militia were gathered on a hill. A group of about 20 lammusas stood behind the group, along with several other light creatures, such as hippogriffs, unicorns and believe it or no Fluffy(everyones favorite three headed dog)  
  
Opposite them was Voldemort with his army of Death Eaters, a sea of black. Many dark creatures like lamias, manticores, minotaurs, hellhounds, graphorns, harpies, nundus and acromantulas.   
  
Beside Harry stood Dumbledore, who looked very old and tired. His other side was Ron, face set in determination. Besides Voldemort stood Lucius Malfoy, arrogance on his face. His other side stood a man, that Harry could not see, but apparently the dream one could.  
  
"You!" his dream self said, pointing a figure at the mysterious man. "I trusted you! I took you in to keep you safe from him! I trained you!"   
  
"And I thank you for it 'arry. Vith out your help I never vould of made it this far in my training as Voldemort's apprentice." the man spoke with a slight accent on his words.   
  
Harry guessed it was a prophetic dream. The final battle would be huge, many people would fight in it and surely many would perish.   
  
At the end of the break Harry decided to go visit the memorial. Blaise Zabini would be going with him. Her grandfather was buried there and she wanted to visit his grave. So after dinner the two teenagers set off to the memorial. They flooed to a relatives house of one of the foreign Order members who were staying at the manor. From there they just walked to the memorial, only 30 minutes away.  
  
When he entered Harry felt the magic in him sort of go to sleep. Walking around Harry saw that some of the statues were of the people and some of were animals. Harry saw one for a relative of his. The name read Jason Potter, he guessed it was the brother of Grindewald, or Jeremiah Potter, he couldn't remember the name of the Potter whose thread came from the same parents as Jeremiah. Jason had a phoenix in flight for his statue.  
  
When they went to Blaise's grandfathers Harry saw that the statue was of a man around 40 years old. He was good looking and it looked like his nose was broken sometime or another. They stayed there for a while, till night fell and the full moon rose in the air.   
  
Since Blaise was scared, they went at a quickened pace. "Aw come on Blaise" Harry teased. "The boogeyman isn't going to come and get you"   
  
Harry's ears twitched a bit as he heard the pounding of feet from a distance away. 'Since when did my hearing get so good?' he asked himself. The creature, whatever it was, was getting closer. They were so far from the entrance, all that was by them were a bunch of statues and a old looking forest.   
  
"Blaise, move quickly, yet silently. Somethign is out there and I think it is coming this way" Harry whispered to her.  
  
They quickened their pace as they walked swiftly to the entrance. However now Blaise could hear the feet coming towards them. Harry pulled out a portkey to the manor and tried to activate it..the key word is tried. "Damn. Portkeys are magical and that is not allowed'  
  
"We aren't going to make it!" she hissed. A large growl turned their attention behind them. A werewolf, with brownish-reddish fur and glowing yellow eyes ran towards them. Blaise let out a shriek and started running, Harry hot on her tail. He tried to change into an one of his Animagus forms but he couldn't, something was forcing him not to. 'Of course! Changing into an animagus form is magic!' Harry thought, mentally slapping himself on the head.  
  
The beast easily caught up to them and knocked Harry to the side. He fell down the hill and started to roll. He stopped when he slammed into a statue. Wincing in pain Harry got up and ran to the hilltop. Blaise was cowering in front of the giant statue, which was a beautifully sculpted unicorn.   
  
The werewolf was moving in slowly, taunting its prey. Harry ran forward and as the werewolf lunged for the pretty girl, he tackled the thing from the side. They both slammed into the statue, the werewolf cushioning the impact with the statue.   
  
"Run!" he yelled to the black haired witch. She scrambled to her feet and took off in the direction of entrance. Harry tried to follow her but the beast pounced on him from behind. Harry flipped over quickly to see the creature snapping its hug, foaming mouth at him. He kicked his foot up and nailed the beast below the mouth. The werewolf fell backward and Harry quickly got to his feet. As he was running towards the entrance a shadow passed over his head. In front of him, the werewolf blocked his path to freedom and magic. Harry turned and started running full speed to the forest.  
  
He barely noticed that he was running faster then he usual did. Harry felt the claws of the ebst dig through his back as it slashed at him. Harry turned around and......decked the werewolf. Surprised by this for a split second, Harry continued his run for he knew the moon made monster would not stay down for long.   
  
He reached the edge of the forest. Looking behind him and seeing that the werewolf was closing in on him again, Harry raced forward dodging trees as he went.  
  
After swerving for what felt like hours, but was only several minutes and many close calls, Harry was to tired and was not able to jump over the log in fornt of him. E tripped on the fallen wood and lay on the ground.   
  
The panting and growling of the werewolf grew closer as it approached the fallen teen. It sure as hell put up a wild fight! But that was have the fun for the werewolf. Most never ran, paralyzed with fear. This chase would be one he remembered.  
  
Harry closed his eye for the inevitable. But it never came....instead he heard the whimpering of the werewolf as it ran off. Harry turned in front of him and saw why. A human head looked at him, one attached to the body of a lion. Great wings spread from the beast back. If it weren't for the human head Harry would swear it was a griffin.   
  
"Hello human" a deep rumbling voice sounded.   
  
"A lammusa?" Harry asked in awe.   
  
"You should not be here" it told him. "Especially not you young one. It does not do good when Prince Lightning, Leader of Light is wandering alone in areas where werewolfs prowl."  
  
"Prince whatsit? Lord of the what?" Harry asked it.   
  
"All in do time young one" it said to him in a knowing voice, much like Dumbledore. "Now I will lead you to the end of the forest, to human civilization but after that you are on your own" it started walking off and Harry ran after it.  
  
"Wait uh, sir" Harry stuttered. "Well you lammusas are strong, powerful light...uh warriors" he said, hoping not to offend this noble creature. "Surely some of you would like to help me in fight against the darker and evil creatures" Harry asked.  
  
"Several of my pack are willing to fight" it admitted. "Most of them are youngsters though, who were not alive for the first battle against this Dark Lord. They do not know how fierce the battle will be and how outnumbered they will be" he said. "When you call, my pack will answer"   
  
They reached the edge of the forest. "How will I reach you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Your symbol, the one on the back of your hand with the lightning and the picture of one of my kind" it said, as it disappeared into the forest.   
  
Harry finally remembered that he was bleeding from his back. He took out his wand and cast a Blood Clot Spell, to stop the bleeding. He quickly took out the Manor Portkey that all residents had and activated it.  
  
He appeared in the entrance hall of Potter Manor.   
  
"Harry' a relieved Sirius said, as he saw his godson. "Blaise came back a half hour a go, crying and telling us you were fighting a werewolf in a o magic area. We sent people to retrieve you" he told him.   
  
Harry explained what happened after Blaise left to Sirius. He was amazed as much as Harry was by the lammusa.   
  
The next day, after harry bid farewell to his son and everyone else bid farewell to their families, they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was sitting down, playing Exploding Snaps with Ron when the compartment opened.   
  
Katie Bell was standing in the doorway. "Uh Harry can I speak with you?" she asked him  
  
"Yeah" Harry stood up and followed her outside.  
  
"Listen Harry I...uh..." Katie trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Katie, I was wondering if we could start over?" Harry asked her a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
"That is what I was going to ask you" she exclaimed, hugging him.   
  
Well flashbacks are over. Hope you guys don't mind the rush... Ginny's and Harry's relationship was suppose to be drawn out for about 5 chapters, his "relationship" with the twins for 2 months and a small relationship with Tonks was suppose to work its way in but unfortunately it is not. The actual story was suppose to be about 37 chapters long...all well.   
  
I already got some ideas ready for the sequel. You can expect more romances, more action, more drama and nothing will be rushed.   
  
Oh and sorry Tonks lovers but Tonks is no longer a romantic option. I mean would she really want to date the father of her cousin? It is kind of like dating her uncle...even though he is younger and not blood related. But definitely still creepy. 


	26. Fights, Secrets and Tricks

Last chapter of story. Then preview of the  
  
Chapter 26 Fights, Secrets and Tricks  
  
_Dear Bellatrix,  
  
J. Owen is perfectly healthy. He is very curious and he already learned how to crawl. It is hell for those watching him. Your cousin and niece adore him to know end. I can already tell your cousin is plotting ways to spoil the kid rotten. I know your cousin is ready to settle down now and have kids, I can see it in his eyes. There is someone who he has been seeing in the past couple of months who I think he is pretty serious with. Maybe you could come to the wedding if they have one? I'm joking  
  
Sorry I wrote to you so late. I've been busy fighting your Lords armies and saving people lives.   
  
I guess I'll tell you about your son. J. Owen has heavy lidded violet eyes, just like you. What few hair he has is black and sticks up a lot. Definitely my hair. It looks like most of his features will be from me...hope you aren't to disappointed.  
  
You know it would be hard hiding who the father was from Voldemort. 'Bellatrix your son looks familiar. He looks like the damn-boy-who-won't-die-and-keeps-ruining-my-plans. How is that possible?'  
  
Hope he isn't to mad at the fact that he couldn't take Hogwarts yesterday. Especially since his main opposition was a bunch of students and house elves. Try to stay out of his way because he'll be cursing people left and right at the failure.   
  
I guess that is al I have to say. I'll write you again, don't worry and maybe next time I'll include a picture of him. Try not to kill or torture anyone if you can.  
  
Dad of J. Owen  
_  
Harry walked across the once green lawn of Hogwarts. It was the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, at least the first one to come in the war. Katie was back in her dorm. She was getting ready for her NEWTS, which she will be taking in a month.  
  
They weren't together anymore because they both agreed that with Katie away playing Quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies and Harry here at school for another year, the relationship would most likely not work. Of course they both still had hopes that when Harry graduated they could get together again.  
  
Harry walked around a small crater that lay in the lawn. Many craters of different sizes lay across the lawn. Scorch marks and dead grass decorated the majority of it where spells hit and armis walked. There were still patches of green here or there, though it was few. Several trees by the edge of the Forbidden Forest were knocked over, laying on the ground.   
  
When he was a safe distance from the gates of Hogwarts he pulled out the Manor portkey and activated it. Hogwarts had an anti-portkey spell activated over it. He was going to see his son, who always seemed to calm him down. He wish he could say the same for the occupants of Potter Manor though. He was running Mrs, Weasly, the nurse Harry hired, and several other people there ragged. And the infant could only crawl! Of course there were magical protections around the house to keep him safe from falling down the stairs and what note. Harry wish he could do th same thing for Tonks, who fell down the staircases there several times.  
  
He found his son crawling quickly though the living room. He picked the boy up in his arms. "There you are" he said, tickling the baby in his stomach. The baby gurgled as Mrs. Weasly entered the room.   
  
"I can't take your son anymore. He is just as bad as your father and Sirius were when they were teenagers!" she said exasperated.   
  
"Yeah but he is so much better looking!" he joked.  
  
"Oh you make jokes because you're the only one he is calm with, at least as calm as this boy gets" she huffed.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Weasly, I'm sure he'll make it all up to you when he turns one and starts calling you grandma" Harry told her.  
  
"He better" she muttered, a small smile on her face. She shook her head at the two Potters before walking out of the room.   
  
"You've been giving Mrs. Weasly a hard time?" he asked his son, grinning. James just gurgled again, with a smile on his chubby face. Harry laughed before setting James on the ground. He picked up the stuffed stag(same one he had when he was a baby. Remus rescued it along with the other stuffed animals from the Potter house in Godric's Hollow when he got there on Halloween night. For those of you who also read my other story you should know about them.) on the ground and handed it to the infant to play with.   
  
He watched his son for the rest of the day before heading back for dinner. Hugging Mrs. Weasly and kissing his son on the head, Harry flooed to the Three Broomsticks and continued to walk to Hogwarts. On his way to his dorm he heard the familiar voice of his school time rival. It seemed he was talking to someone. When Harry was able to make out what they were saying they were finishing there conversation and all he heard was "Ginny Weasly"   
  
Harry peeked around the corner and saw a dark hooded figure walking off down the corridor and Malfoy was still there. "Tale Sannhet" he whispered, pointing his wand at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy seemed to be in a trance. Harry walked up to him "Hello Ferret" No response, "Good it worked" Malfoy's eyes were gazed over and his mouth was opened a little bit.   
  
"What do you know about Ginny Weasly?" he asked him.  
  
"She is the cute red headed Gryffindor. Pureblooded, but has a disgraced family. She possesses Slytherin qualities and is easily manipulated." Malfoy said, his voice monotone.  
  
"What do you mean easily manipulated?" he asked.  
  
"I was able to convince her, quite easily I might add, that the only way Potter would sleep with her was if he was jealous. I told her and who not to make him more jealous then me, his school rival. Of course she quickly accepted the offer, but I told her tell Potter you can up with the plan yourself because he doesn't like me. She fell for it and the rest was history." he replied, tone same as before.   
  
"What are your plans with Ginny Weasly?" he asked.  
  
"I...." he never got to finish though because the spell wore off. "What are you doing here Potty?" Malfoy sneered, his tone icy.  
  
"Just leaving" Harry replied walking away. So now he knew why Ginny was so stupid. But he still didn't care, he didn't really like her that much. Plus if she was stupid enough to fall for that he didn't want to be with her. However he was concerned with Malfoy's plan with her. He would have to keep an eye on her.   
  
"Ron!" he said entering his dorm.  
  
"Yeah mate?" Ron asked, coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Wanna help play a prank on Malfoy?" he asked  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Ron questioned him, grinning.  
  
"Didn't think so. Lets go!" Grabbing the Marauders Map Harry and Ron left the dormitories. Luckily Malfoy wasn't back at the Slytherin Common Room yet. It seemed he went to the prefect bathroom because he was exiting from there.   
  
They quickly raced down to the prefect bathroom. They saw Malfoy rounding the corner, so they went after him. The blond hair Slytherin turned around when he hear footsteps.   
  
"What are you doing Weasel and Potty?" he asked sneering.  
  
They both dived at the blond haired boy as he let out a girly scream. They dragged him into an empty classroom. Harry left and came back levitating a suit of armor. "No!" Malfoy shrieked when Harry and Ron started to dress him up in the armor. A few jinxes and spells later and they were done.  
  
Grinning at each other, the two Gryffindors went down to dinner. They sat down and piled there plate with food. Soon the doors burst open and there in the doorway was Malfoy. Dressed in a suit of armor that was colored red and gold and dancing the cha-cha.  
  
"Who did this?" Professor Snape asked as he tried to get the curses off his pupil. However two thirds of the Golden Trio did a spell that would make the dancing Malfoy last for 2 hours. They would do it more but they decided to show mercy on the Slytherin... not! They just didn't feel like having a dancing Malfoy for 24 hours.   
  
"One, two cha-cha-cha" Harry said as he got up and walked next to Malfoy. "One two cha-cha-cha. Oh yeah cha-cha-cha" Harry started to follow Malfoy's lead. Ron got up and stood on the other side of Malfoy and started to do it too.   
  
"Cha-cha-cha" Harry and Ron said together. Neville, not wanted to be left out of his friends fun, got up and joined them.   
  
"They're crazy" Dean said to Seamus.  
  
"I know...lets join them" Seamus exclaimed, as he got up, followed by Dean and joined the dancing quartet. Members of the D.A. got up and went to join their leader and several of there teammates.   
  
Soon a more then half the Great Hall was doing the cha-cha. Hermione got pulled in by Ron, Professor Dumbledore was chuckling as he joined his students. Sirius and Remus jumped up and stood next to Harry. Some of the nicer Slytherins joined in but the majority of there house didn't. Professor Snape was muttering about idiots as he walked back up to the staff table and continued to eat his dinner.  
  
"Cha-cha-cha!" they all yelled. Draco stopped dancing. "Spell wore off" Harry said. He also stopped dancing as did everyone else. "So Malfoy who cast this spell on you?" he asked him innocently.  
  
"You know who did it Potter" Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes I do. It was Colonel Mustard in the dining room with the candlestick" Harry told them.  
  
"What?" most everyone asked. Only a few of the muggle-borns knew of the game Clue.  
  
"Shut up Potter. Professor Potter and Weasly ambushed me, dragged me to an empty classroom, forced me into this suit of armor and did several spells so the armor was red and gold, I couldn't speak and I had to dance the cha-cha for two hours" he explained, glaring at Harry and Ron.  
  
"What a fun full two hours it has been too!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I always liked ballroom dancing. Some of it goes great with chamber music you know" he added.  
  
"Potter, Weasly detention with me for a week starting tomorrow" Snape said.  
  
"Sorry Professor but I got detention Monday and Tuesday for that time I glued Zacharias Smith's books shut. And for the rest of the week I got detention for making Moaning Myrtle flood her bathroom, then I froze the water and went ice skating instead of to class." Harry explained to him.  
  
"Then you have detention next week Potter" Snape snapped.  
  
"Remember when I blew up the restriction section in the library?" Harry asked him. "Well I got detention for two weeks and I'm not allowed in the library anymore"   
  
"Yes you should be lucky no books were destroyed during that. Fine the three weeks from tomorrow. Unless you have detention?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Let me check." Harry pulled out a small notebook and started to flip the pages. "Nope no detentions" he said.   
  
"Harry I forgot you had that many detentions! That is a month worth of detention!" she said disapproving.   
  
"Your dad would be proud" Sirius said coming up behind him.  
  
"Yeah he holds the detention record for most detentions of any student at Hogwarts. Over 2,500. I think it was 2,567" Remus said.  
  
"That is a lot!" Harry said, impressed.  
  
"We go to school that long?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well for 10 months you are here so that is what 303 days a year? Then there are vacations if you choose to go home. So 303 days a year for 7 years is 2,121. Remember he had two a day sometimes." Sirius told her, using his brain.   
  
"Yes, in third year he had one every day except the first day. Sometimes he even had twice a day, that is how bad it got. I remember he had to clean the dungeons on Graduation Day, and he was Head Boy" Remus explained.  
  
"Yeah, I had one every day in third year. Sometimes two" Sirius said. "I had most detentions a student ever got in one year. Even during vacations we had detentions. Of course I got a trophy for most detentions in one year and James for most detention of a Hogwarts student ever, We both have a lot of trophies in there actually."  
  
"And for some reason he was still Head Boy. Most reckless student yet he has many awards for doing good things" Remus told them.  
  
"I still maintain that the letter for Head Boy was meant for me but went to him by mistake" Sirius said pouting.   
  
"Give it up already. That was 20 years ago!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Actually it has been 18 years." Sirius reminded him.  
  
"Wanker. We got class" Remus muttered as he walked away.   
  
"Yeah Remus is right." Sirius said.  
  
"About you being a wanker? Cause I agree too" Harry told Sirius.  
  
"No I meant about class, you prat" Sirius said.   
  
Harry started to walk to class when Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a letter. Hedwig was very happy since the birth of her children. She gave birth to the babies at the end of January, beginning of February. They were 2 months and Harry and Ginny already had owners for them when the owls were old enough. The oldest one, which was older then the youngest by 20 days, he gave to Mr. And Mrs. Weasly since Errol had died a couple of weeks ago.   
  
He gave the second oldest to Hermione since she was always borrowing Hedwig or going to the school Owlery for her letters. The third and fourth oldest Ginny gave to two of her friends. Harry gave the fifth oldest to Neville, hopefully to make up for Trevor who disappeared over a month ago. The sixth one he gave to Ceres Malfoy.   
  
The littlest Malfoy was getting along fine now that Harry kept Draco off her back. She made friends with the other Gryffindors and Harry found out she had a talent for Transfiguration and Charms. She wasn't that good in Defense Against the Dark Arts but Harry tutors her.   
  
The seventh one he gave to Gabrielle Delacour as a birthday present. The eighth went to Sirius because Remus hated him always asking for his owl. The ninth one went to Dumbledore because he requested one. The tenth one was very small for its age, so Harry decided to take it. The eleventh one they agreed to let it be a Potter Manor owl.   
  
He untied the letter and saw that it was from Fred and George. They were asking him as their silent investor to come to a dinner they were having to celebrate their shop in a week. It said that many important people would be there. Harry wrote 'Alright I'll come' on the back off the parchment and sent it back.   
  
When Harry was walking to Care of Magical Creatures he saw Rom send off an owl. "Twins invite you too?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah. They said they want their and I quote 'Ickle Ronniekins' there to celebrate this great occasion. Told me I could bring someone" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah me too, but I have no clue who to bring"   
  
"Bring who where?" Hermione asked coming up behind them.  
  
"Just to bring someone to the twins dinner party" Harry told her.  
  
"What dinner party?" she asked.  
  
"The one the twins are having. Didn't you get an invitation?" Ron asked her.  
  
"No" she said sounding hurt. Ron pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Probably because of last year. Remember you threatened them and preventing them from giving free samples to first years and the like"   
  
"If you want Hermione you can be my guest" Ron told her.  
  
"Alright" she said sounding better.  
  
"'Ello there you three" Hagrid said as he greeted them.   
  
"Hello Hagrid" they chorused.  
  
"Wha' are you guys up to?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing Hagrid" Harry said. Hagrid gave them a suspicious look. " I swear" Harry told him.  
  
"Alrigh then"   
  
The night of the party came fast. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were all invited, along with Sirius and Remus. Several otther students like Katie and Neville were also invited. So they all had to take three carriages to Hogsmeade. Once they arrived Harry put out his wand arm and called the Knight Bus.   
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus..." a voice said as a young female stepped off.  
  
"What happened to Stan?" Harry asked the pretty girl. He remembered seeing her around in Hogwarts. She had brown eyes, brown hair tied in a ponytail and an upturned nose .  
  
"He quit because he was offered a job at the Ministry" she told him. "Do I know you?"she asked looking at him closely.   
  
"Oh you know I get around a lot" he told her.  
  
"It's Harry Potter for pete's sake!" Ron told her annoyed.   
  
"Oh it is you. Thought I recognized you from somewhere." she said.  
  
"And I can say the same" Harry said, looking at her closely.  
  
"Graduated last year, Hufflepuff" she explained.  
  
"As much as I'd hate to break up this lovely conversation I'm afraid we must be going" Professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Yes Professor" Harry and the girl said. Every one climbed on board the bus. They all went up the stairs to the second and third decks of the bus but Harry stayed on the first to talk to the girl.   
  
"Where you guys heading anyway?" she asked.   
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Diagon Alley" he told her.  
  
"You hear that Ern!" she asked the driver off the Knight Bus. The old man nodded his head signifying he had.   
  
'Bang!' Harry fell forward out of his seat. The former hufflepuff, who was holing onto a pole was laughing at his misfortune.  
  
"So what is your name again?" he asked her.  
  
"Tara Smith" she said holding out her hand.  
  
"You related to Zacharias?" he asked her. 'Bang' This time Harry was able to grab onto something before he fell.  
  
"Yup. I heard you glued his books shut"   
  
Harry grinned guiltily. "Don't worry he is such a prat at home" she told him.   
  
"So I don't have to pretend to be guilty anymore to get on your good side?" he asked her.  
  
"Nope" she responded. 'Bang' Harry found it smarter to hold on to something for the rest of the ride as he quickly grabbed onto something aain.  
  
"Excellent"   
  
"I expect you'll be seeing a lot of me in the future" she told him.  
  
"So you can read my dreams from the future huh?" Harry said, grinning. 'Bang' Harry seat slid forward some.  
  
Tara blushed and smiled shyly. "No I'm going to be an apprentice under Madam Pomfrey" she told him. "I'm started in August"  
  
"Why are you working under Madam Pomfrey?" He asked her.  
  
"Well she is one of the top healers in the country. She has been working for over fifty years, thirty of them at Hogwarts and I heard she wanted to retire. She said a certain student with untidy black hair doesn't help either." she explained.  
  
"Not my fault no matter what I do I get injured. So when your apprenticeship is done you'll be Hogwart's new healer?" he asked her.'Bang!'  
  
" Yup. I'll be training under her for three years." she explained. 'Bang!'   
  
"Three?" he questioned  
  
"Well if I went to school instead it would be four years." she told him.   
  
"Diagon Alley!" Ern yelled.   
  
"Well this is my stop. Good bye for now" Harry told her, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed again as the others came down from the upper decks.   
  
They all piled off the bus and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "So Harry you enjoy the ride?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let me rephrase that. You enjoy flirting with that pretty girl?" he asked him grinning.  
  
"Yeah" Harry responded again.   
  
"That a boy" Sirius ruffled his hair, making it look like he just got off a broom. It was very similar to when his father ruffled his own hair.   
  
"Now I believe the event is being held in Traditional Dragon" Dumbledore said. They all walked pass the bright red store that was home to the Weasly's joke shop and too a big diner with a dragon moving around and the name in its body. It wasn't a fancy place because the fancy places wouldn't put up with Fred and George but the owners of restaurant were big fan of pranks.  
  
When Harry entered he saw many tables with bright colored table cloths littered the room. At the front was a long table with several chairs. "We are up there mate" Ron said pointing to the long table. Fred and George sat in the middle of the table, facing the crow. On the right of one of the twins sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. On the other side sat Charlie and a black haired woman. Next to them was Bill and Fleur Delacour. Ron, Hermione and Ginny took the seats next to Mrs. Weasly. Leaving the seat next to Fleur Delacour open for Harry.   
  
He sat down and made his greeting with Bill and his veela girlfriend.   
  
"How you doing Harry?" the Curse-breaker asked.  
  
"Alright I guess."   
  
"Good to hear" he seemed to be looking at him before asking "Harry, you ever consider getting a earring?"   
  
"No" Harry admitted, glancing at Mrs. Weasly, who sometimes he swear had werewolf hearing.  
  
"You should get one" Bill urged.  
  
Fleur looked at him. "Oui, eet would look tres bon on you"   
  
"Uh thanks I guess" Harry muttered shyly. "Ladies and gentlemen" said one of the twins as they both stood up.  
  
"Boy and Girls" the other said.  
  
"And everyone else in between"   
  
"We'd like to thank"  
  
"you all for coming."  
  
"Right now let us"  
  
"All just enjoy dinner" Fred or was it George? Anyway they finished their little speech and food appeared on the table.   
  
Harry noticed that only where he sat there some French food. Fleur said something about at least them serving her proper food. Harry tried some of the French stuff. It was alright but in his opinion it wasn't as filling as English food.   
  
When everyone had finished dinner and desert the twins stood up and did a little speech. Thanking their parents for having such wonderful pranksters as sons, thanking their siblings for being test subjects. Thanking their professors for helping them achieve their knowledge for the pranks. Thanking Harry for giving them the money they needed to start the shop.   
  
Then they had people come out and start demonstrating some of the pranks they came up with. Harry noticed several of the people in the crowd. He saw Viktor Krum, Rita Skeeter, and the guy that owned Zonkos.  
  
The tables were all moved to the side of the room and a bunch of shelves came in with free samples of the twins products. Many people got up to try the samples. He saw Ron was one of those people. He glanced down and saw Viktor Krum walking to Hermione. She didn't seem to pleased judging by the loo on her face. They walked out through a door that lead outside. Harry got up and followed them.  
  
When he reached the door he saw them standing by a fountain a good distance away. He would have to get closer to hear anything. However that was not the case.  
  
"Come on Her-my-o-knee" Viktor said, still having trouble pronouncing her name.  
  
"Leave it Viktor" Hermione said. "I'm already seeing someone"   
  
"But Her-my-o-knee I love you. We vere meant to be toge'er don't you see" he asked her his english seemed to improve because he only a had a slight accent.  
  
" I love someone else Viktor I'm sorry" she told him. She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.   
  
"Who is it?" he hissed. "Is it that Potter"   
  
"No, it Ron" she told him, struggling with her arm.  
  
"That redheaded one! Her-my-o-knee I am more of a man 'en him" he stated.  
  
"Viktor let go you are hurting me" Hermione pleaded. Harry decided now would be a good time t step in.   
  
"Hello you guys" he said with false pleasantness in his voice. Viktor didn't let go of Hermione's arm.  
  
"Harry don't do anything rash" Hermione said sensing that he was about to kill Viktor.  
  
"I won't do anything rash" he promised.  
  
"Why the hell are you here Potter?" Krum asked.  
  
"Well since Ron is busy trying out free samples I'd figure I'd step in and make sure some ugly duck doens't hurt my sister" he explained.   
  
"Get out of here Potter" Viktor snapped. "Her-my-o-knee is mine."  
  
"Take your arm off her" he told the Bulgarian seeker.   
  
"I can do vhat ever I vant" Krum stated, sneering at him. Harry could tell he tightened his grip by the wince of pain on Hermione's face.  
  
"Ok now I'm gonna do something rash" Harry punched Viktor in the face. The duck-footed wizard stumbled backwards before lunging at Harry. They fell backwards, Krum landing on top of Harry. He started to throw punches at Harry's face. The black haired teen head butted Krum in the nose. Pushing Viktor off of him, Harry rose to his feet. He jabbed the foreign wizard in the nose with his left hand. Viktor was already bleeding from his nose but when he punched him Harry heard a light 'crack.' Harry right hooked Viktor in the cheek and finished it with a powerful uppercut.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said as he ran outside with the twins and a bunch of reporters around them. "Why did you hit him" he asked gesturing to Krum who lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Ask Hermione. I was just coming to her aid." Harry told him before walking off. He went back inside and walked over to the shelves of free samples. He was dared by Sirius to eat one that looked like someone threw it up. No one knew what it did because there was no isgn telling you and people were to afraid to try it.  
  
Laughing as people gathered to see what it was Harry put it in his mouth and started to chew. It did taste like puke and it was very rubbery, it reminded him of gillyweed. He swallowed the nasty thing and suddenly he felt nauseous. Next thing he knew he was bouncing on the ceiling. Just like Aunt Marge was doing his summer before third year.   
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"What do you guys wanna do when you graduate?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Well I have no clue. I wanted to be an Auror but I didn't take potions. Maybe I'll play Quidditch or work for the Ministry or something" Ron replied.  
  
"I have no clue want I want to be either. There are so many possibilities. I think I'll either be a healer, researcher for a company or do something for the Ministry." Hermione said. "What about you Harry?"   
  
"If I survive the war I'll round up all the Death Eaters that are left. Then I'll probably play Quidditch for a couple of years. After that I'll join the Aurors or something. This way I have a break of chasing and fighting Dark Wizards." Harry explained.   
  
"Harry you'll survive the war don't worry" Hermione reassured him.  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione. What ever you say" Harry muttered under his breath. "I'm going for a walk"  
  
He walked out of the portrait hole and started to go down the corridor. He had no clue where he was walking, he just let his feet direct him. He wound up making his way down to the Entrance Hall. When he went to open up the main doors leading outside he saw something sitting on the ground.  
  
Walking over to it, he bent down to get a better look. It was a note talking about plans for Death Eaters attack. Thinking this would be useful he went to pick it up.  
  
"No Potter know!" Snape screamed, as he burst through the main doors. But it was to late Harry grabbed the parchment and was taken away as he felt a familiar and now dreaded tug behind his naval. 


End file.
